


Alienated

by Beeba



Category: Peter Parker/Eddie Brock - Fandom, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man/Venom - Fandom, Spivenpool - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Boo-hoo, Depends on how you look at it, Foreshadowing, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hiding, Hunting, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Okay not really happy ending, Pain, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Running Away, SO MUCH SADNESS, Sadness, Stalking, Unrequited Love, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeba/pseuds/Beeba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the middle of the night, and Peter suddenly stirred from his peaceful sleep from the sound of creaking in his small studio apartment.</p><p>While Wade is away on business, Peter is stalked by an unrelenting symbiote.</p><p>NOTE: The Sequel is Out!</p><p>Chinese Translation: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6501727/chapters/14883292</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Alienated（中文翻译）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501727) by [Lwnixndk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk)



It was the middle of the night, and Peter suddenly stirred from his peaceful sleep from the sound of creaking in his small studio apartment. His eyes squinted open and he peered through the darkness from his bed, not sure if he actually heard something or if he was just delusional after a hard night of crime fighting. His tired eyes scanned the room, not detecting movement or anything out of place. He sighed, believing it was nothing and rolled over from his stomach to his back. His heavy eyelids closed, and Peter slowly began to drift back into slumber.

Then Peter heard it again and his eyes shot open. The subtle sound of creaking seemed to be coming from the far corner of the room, and now Peter was wide awake. He leaned up from his bed and examined the corner intensely. 

“Who’s there?” he ordered, his voice quiet and shaky but still firm. 

There was no answer. His spider sense wasn’t going off either, but Peter knew he heard something. Something, someone was there. Peter shifted his position and swung his legs off the edge of the bed. He kept his eyes on the corner as he stood, leaving his warm covers behind. That’s when he noticed the unusual breeze flowing through the room that hit his body, which was only covered by a pair of boxers. He glanced at the window and his heart skipped a beat. Peter didn’t notice it before, but the shifting window curtains were a dead giveaway. His window was wide open. 

Peter hurried to the light switch a few feet from the bed, turning his back to the corner for only a second, and flipped it on. When he turned back around, he saw that the corner was empty, but the curtains on his window suddenly blew in the opposite direction as if someone just hopped out. 

Peter ran to the window and poked his head out. There was no one on the fire escape. But that was impossible. Peter lived on the 13th floor of a 20 story building. He stood there, examining the streets below him. There was nothing. The streets were surprisingly quiet and empty. Whoever might have been there was gone, at least for now.

Peter leaned back from his window to close and lock it. He sighed, then rested his forehead against the cool glass. There was someone there. Peter wasn’t crazy. Right? 

He turned his attention back to the corner, which was now empty. He reached his arm out and placed his palm against the wall. His room was freezing cold with the window being open for who knows how long, but this particular corner was very, very warm. As if someone had been there for some time, leaning against it. 

A shiver ran through Peter’s body. Someone had been there after all. In his room. Watching him sleep! 

Peter removed his hand, almost disgusted by the onlooker’s remaining heat, and walked back to his bed. He put his covers over his shoulders and took a seat. And now Peter had to think. He had to think hard because now someone knew where he lived and his secret identity was at risk. 

It couldn’t have been a random criminal. Peter would have easily caught them on the fire escape. It had to be a supervillain. Was it Doc Oc? No. His mechanical arms were loud and clinked when they moved. Peter would have heard that. The Green Goblin was a possibility. Then again, Peter didn’t hear the humming of his hoverboard. Plus his spider sense would have gone off almost instantly if he ever got that close.

He sighed and pulled his legs into his chest. There were so many people out to get him. It could have been anyone. And what if they came back? Peter shivered under his covers at the thought. He didn’t want to stick around for that. 

Then again, he was Spiderman. He defended people who couldn’t defend themselves. He was too strong to be helpless, and he wouldn’t be helpless.

Peter stood from his bed and went over to his closet. He grabbed the gloves of his Spiderman suit, which had his web shooters connected to them. Once they were on, Peter made sure that his window and door were locked. He then turned on every light in his small apartment, all while trying not to think about his electric bill.

Peter sat back down on his bed, satisfied with the condition of his room. There was not one part of his apartment that was hidden by shadows.

But now he was tired. He threw his covers around his shoulders and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. A tired sigh left his lips as he settled comfortably in his new position. His heavy eyelids were suddenly more present, and Peter was now more ready than ever to fall asleep again. He settled for resting his eyes, or at least that was the plan. A few moments later and Peter had drifted off to sleep once more. The rest of the night was quiet, and Peter was able to rest without disruption.

///

That night, Peter dreamt he was standing on top of a rooftop in the middle of the night, his favorite mercenary holding him tight, protecting him from the cold or anything else that might have been there to hurt him. 

Wade. Oh, how he missed Wade. He had only been gone for a few days for a job out of the country, but it seemed like it had been forever since they were together. He wanted to be coddled by him, to be told everything would be okay. Yet he stayed silent.

Peter wrapped his arms around the mercenary’s waist and held him back. His heat, his scent, his strong heartbeat. He missed it all. Nothing was going to separate the two of them now. And then suddenly Wade was no longer there. The stars of the night sky disappeared and the city lights below seemed to fade. He was alone, floating in the never-ending darkness that consumed his beautiful dream.

 

And then he started to fall. 

He fell fast and without warning. He couldn’t see. He was alone. Wade was gone. Where the hell was Wade? Peter started to panic. He extended his arms, needing to use his web shooters to hit something, anything, but the Spiderman suit he wore was no longer there. He was naked, falling into what seemed to be an endless black abyss.

///

Peter’s eyes shot open and he gasped. He was suddenly back in his room, all of his lights still on and the corner still empty. The window that was once dark now let in the morning sunlight. Peter sighed and settled back into his seated position. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. The dream was genuinely terrifying. It felt so real. But then again, it was only a dream. Peter could not waste time fretting over something like that, though he could hardly get the strange events out of his head.

Peter hopped out of bed and checked the time on his phone. He woke up early, but had to get to work in a few hours. He took the opportunity to call Wade. He hadn’t spoken to him in days and he missed hearing his voice. 

The phone rang, but there was no answer. The only comfort Peter got was from Wade’s voice on his stupid voicemail. After the beep, Peter spoke.

“H-hey Wade. Just checking up on you. What’s up? How’s Mexico? I miss you. Come back soon, okay?”

And then he ended the call. Peter didn’t want to tell him about last night. It would worry him. And though Peter didn’t agree with Wade’s work, he didn’t want to interrupt him from doing it. Especially when his target was one of the heads of the Cartel. 

Peter tossed his phone on his bed and decided to get dressed. It was Friday, and he hoped showing up early would raise his chances of getting that payday advance he’d been begging Jameson for. After double checking the locks, Peter put his camera around his neck, turned off his apartment lights and went to work.

///

It was late by the time Peter got off. He didn’t get the payday advance, but his paycheck wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. He could finally pay this month’s rent off and even had a little money left over for food. So far, his day was going pretty well.

Peter walked up to his apartment door and unlocked it. He opened it and hit the light switch, but his light did not turn on. They couldn’t have shut his electricity off; he was sure he paid his bill on time this month. He tried it a few more times before concluding that the light bulb must have went out. The room was dark, so he kept the apartment door open for light and carefully navigated to the other lamp on the opposite side of the room. That’s when he heard the sound of glass breaking under his feet. He looked down and lifted his foot. There was glass on the floor. Glass that definitely wasn’t there when he left.

Peter pulled out his phone and used its flashlight to light the room. The glass had come from the light bulb on the ceiling. It was broken. And that wasn’t the only thing out of place. The lamp he had been walking towards was lying on the floor and broken in two places. His bathroom door was open, and he could see more glass on the tile floor there. 

And now Peter was starting to freak out. Someone had been in his apartment again! His space had been violated, and it was probably the same creep who had been watching him last night. Peter went over to his closet and pulled out some of his clothes. There was no way he was going to spend the night there. 

Once all of his things were packed away in a large satchel, Peter closed his apartment door and stripped himself of his civilian clothes to reveal the Spider suit underneath. He put on his gloves and mask and then grabbed his phone.

He hadn’t got a call back from Wade yet, so he assumed he was still pretty busy. He settled for texting him this time. 

‘Hey Wade. Smthings wrong w/ my apartment. Staying over @ ur place 2nite.’

Once the message was sent, Peter reached over to grab the bag he had put on his bed. 

And that’s when he heard it. The quiet but still very present hissing sound that came from under his bed. Peter retracted his arm and stood back. He stared down at his mattress, doing his best to keep his composure. 

There was something there. There was no denying it. Something was under his bed. But he couldn’t see what it was, the room was too dark, and the sheets shielded him from seeing what was hiding there.

Peter could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He wanted to run, to jump out the window and swing right to Wade’s dingy apartment. Whatever was there had been waiting for him to show up. There was no telling what it would do to him if he got too close. 

But at the same time, Peter was too overwhelmed with bravery and curiosity to just leave. He needed to know what was stalking him. He needed to put an end to it. 

With shaky hands, Peter turned his cell phone back on and used its flashlight again. 

He hesitated at first, but worked up enough courage to kneel down. Slowly he lifted the sheets that hid the bottom of his bed. 

The shadowy figure stirred, and Peter trembled. Whatever it was, it was BIG. Definitely not human. 

And then Peter’s spider sense went off. He jerked back just as the shadow’s large clawed hand reached out for him. He turned to stand up, but the creature was too fast. It took hold of Peter’s ankle and yanked him, making the hero fall on his back and drop his phone. 

Peter gasped when he hit the floor. It took a lot to knock Spiderman down. Whoever it was, it was a lot stronger than he was.

With his legs pulled under the bed now, Peter leaned his head up and watched in horror as the shadow moved closer, peeking its head out of the sheets that once concealed it. He only needed to see the sharp fangs and large white eyes staring back at him to know exactly who it was.

“Venom” Peter gasped. And now he regretted not running off to Wade’s place when he had the chance. 

He rolled on his stomach and pushed up from the floor, needing to get away from that thing as fast as he could. He pulled away from the creature with everything he had, but the alien only tightened its grip on his ankle and forcefully yanked him back to his previous position. 

Peter used his free leg and arms to kick and punch the larger male, but Venom hardly felt the blows. Instead his struggles only seemed to irritate the alien. It hissed and moved closer, crawling from under the bed on all fours until it was straddled over Peter’s waist, using its weight to pin the hero underneath it. Peter struggled more violently at the new position, his limbs thrashing out against the intruder. 

Venom had tried to kill him before, and chances were it probably had plans to do the same tonight. Peter couldn’t let that happen. But Venom was heavy against his pelvis, and his punches weren’t affecting it at all. He was helpless.

As he was starting to hyperventilate, Peter noticed something. Even with his super strength and his heightened pain tolerance, Peter could tell Venom did not have its full weight on him. In fact, Venom didn’t really seem like it was attacking at all. It was just sitting there. Watching. Upon realizing this, Peter slowed his assault on the creature to a stop, his chest heaving from exhaustion and fear. Venom tilted its head when Peter finally stopped hitting it. The Spider still looked so terrified from down there, and Venom had to calm him back down. It didn’t want to see him like this.

“Sssssspider” it hissed as softly as it possibly could. “Be calm. Everything will be okay.”

“Wha-what the hell are you doing here?” he asked quietly through his panting. But Venom only repeated.

“Ssssshh. Be calm.” 

It released the hero’s ankle and placed its hand on his rising and falling chest. Peter trembled at the unusual touch. Venom was being gentle? This was unheard of; Venom was a brute, a monster. Yet there it was, gently stroking his heaving chest until it returned back to its normal pace. 

When it did, the creature smiled, baring most of its sharp fangs.

“Good Ssssspider” it praised happily, still rubbing on the other male’s chest. Peter, a bit relieved that he wasn’t being attacked, laid his head back on the wood floor and sighed. There was still a monster sitting on his waist, but at least it wasn’t there to kill him. At least, that’s what he thought at first.

Slowly, Venom’s touching got a little rougher, and Peter could hear the sound of his costume being torn apart by Venom’s claws. He leaned his head up and saw the creature’s hand ripping a hole in his Spiderman top.

“Hey,” Peter complained, not sure what the intruder was doing or if it even realized that it was tearing up his only costume. He reached up and grabbed the creature’s hand, but this did not stop it from continuing.

“Venom, what the hell!” he finally yelled, and started struggling again. Venom paused, but only for a moment. It suddenly snarled and snapped its teeth in front of Peter’s face, irritated by the unexpected defiance. Peter flinched away at the sudden movement and immediately went still again.

“We sssssssssaid RELAX.” It growled through its clenched teeth. Peter began to tremble again. He had almost forgotten about the alien’s hair trigger temper. He knew better than to upset it, especially when he was this close. Before Venom became even more irritated, Peter silently nodded. And almost instantly, Venom returned back to his happy demeanor, smiling away at the hero beneath it. It turned its attention back to Peter’s chest then went back to tearing up the suit. 

Peter quietly watched, hoping the alien didn’t scratch through his skin, too. Thankfully, it didn’t. By the time it had finally stopped, there was a giant hole in his top that exposed most of his torso. Venom examined its work and happily flicked its tongue. Peter just laid there in silence, watching the creature and its odd behavior while trying to figure out what the hell it was doing. Finally, it spoke.

“Where is Sssspider’s breeder?”

Peter’s mask hid his confused expression.

“My what?”

Venom tilted its head. Perhaps it was using the wrong word. Its language skills weren’t the best, after all.

“Sssspider’s…” It paused, trying to think of the best way to say what he meant. “…mate.”

Peter didn’t answer immediately. Too many things were going through his head. It was obviously talking about Deadpool, but why would it care? Did it plan to hurt him? And above all, how did it know to call Wade a ‘mate’? Their relationship was hidden from the rest of the world. Even when they were in costumes, they limited the amount of affection they showed each other. At least Peter did, anyway. But how did Venom know when no one else did?

“I don’t have a mate” he denied, and Venom frowned in return. Its Spider was lying.

“Yessss, Sssspider doesss. We know. We ssssee Sssspider mate many timessss.”

“What?!”

Peter’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t put a number on all of the times he and Wade had ‘mated’ in his apartment. They did things, very kinky, personal things when they thought no one but their partner would see. How many times had Venom seen that? His face turned red with embarrassment. 

“Have, have you been spying on me? Venom, that’s sick!” But Venom only shook its head.

It saw nothing wrong with watching over the Spider. And it wasn’t like it wanted to see them breed. It didn’t even like Spider’s new mate. He was noisy and unpleasant to see naked, especially with its Spider. But above all, he had taken Spider’s attention completely off of Venom. Spider used to think about it. To worry about it and the human inside of it. Now it was like he didn’t even care. And it was all that person’s fault. It bared its teeth at the thought of Spider’s new mate and a low growl rumbled through its chest. But it quickly smiled again. Spider’s mate was not there anymore. Spider was alone now, and Venom finally had a chance to keep the Spider’s full attention.

“We care about Ssspider. We watch Ssspider sso we know Ssspider iss ssafe.”

Peter scoffed at the idea and crossed his arms. Spying on his sex life, tearing up all his things and now ambushing him in his own apartment, all in the name of keeping him safe? This was getting ridiculous. Peter leaned up on his elbows to get a better look at the creature. The alien didn’t look like it was lying. In fact, it appeared to be very serious about what it was saying, and that made Peter very nervous. 

“And you’re sitting on me, because…?” he finally asked, needing to know.

“We know Sssspider iss lonely without mate. Ssso we will keep Sspider company. We want to be the new mate.”

“Excuse me?” he asked, his voice going up an octave. 

Then Peter jumped when he felt the clawed fingers that once ripped through his clothes now gently caressing his naked chest, feeling the hero’s heartbeat speed up underneath his skin. 

Venom’s fingers were surprisingly soft. They tickled Peter as they slid delicately along his sides and back up to his chest. Peter squirmed away from the touches, but Venom did not stop. It touched him everywhere, rubbing his exposed skin as thoroughly as it could. 

But even though it was clear that Venom was trying to make its Spider feel good, Peter was not receptive to its affection. In fact, Venom’s new behavior was scarier than anything else it had ever done. It was trying to mate! Peter started breathing harder, both from the feeling and the fear, and yelled.

“Wha-what do you think you’re do-ah!”

Then Venom started to pay special attention to his right nipple, using its thumb to stroke it in small circles. Peter stopped his squirming instantly and shuttered. He was especially sensitive there, and Venom knew it. It had learned many of its Spider’s special places when it watched him mate with the other person. It wanted to use that knowledge to show him that it was the better mate. And very slowly, Peter’s body was starting to agree.

It had been days since the hero had sex. He made sure to get a good release from Wade before he left, but now he was due for another one. He could feel his body slowly getting used to the feeling of Venom’s fingers, heating up from the sensations, and quietly asking for more. 

Another purr rumbled from inside the alien, and Peter snapped back to reality. He was being forced! This, this was wrong. This was all very wrong. His mind would not accept the feelings. Still, his body reacted honestly to the touching. It liked what it felt. Especially his lower area, which hardened slightly under the protective cup he wore.

“No…Stop” Peter whispered, denying the sensations.

But Venom only grinned. Spider was obviously in need of a good mating, and it would make him admit it.

It used its free hand to work on the other nipple, twisting and rubbing it in its fingers.

“Ven-ah!” he cried. 

Peter could hear the alien’s quiet chuckle from above.

“Sssspider wantsss uss to mate” it happily concluded. And Peter instantly denied.

No, ngh, get off me! Ah!”

Its Spider was still denying, but Venom would be patient for the truth. It used its dripping wet tongue to lick a slimy streak up Peter’s neck and across the side of his face. The hero whined in disgust. Its saliva was sticky and warm. And even with his costume on, Peter could feel the wetness through his clothing.

Mistaking his distress for pleasure, Venom continued licking, running its tongue over the sensitive nubs on the hero’s chest and slowly making its way lower. Peter squirmed away from the touch, but he could only inch away so far. He was trapped, forced to feel the way Venom wanted him to, and the alien loved every bit of it.

“We love Ssspider’s chest” it purred. 

Then its hand reached in between Peter’s legs and the hero gasped. Even with the cup still in place, Venom knew Peter was stiffer. “We love thisss part of Ssspider, too.”

Peter struggled under the weight of the alien, trying desperately to get free now. He couldn’t let Venom touch there. His willpower would disintegrate, and Peter knew it. He had to stop before things got too far.

“Venom, n-no! Don’t do that!” he ordered, but breathed out a shaky moan when the creature’s hand reached under the torn costume and wrapped its fingers around the semi-hard penis underneath. “No!” he yelled again, but Venom did not listen.

It touched the hard part gently, making sure to be extra careful with the most delicate area of its Spider. It moved its hand slowly, traveling up to the head and back down to the base in a rhythmic motion. 

Peter arched his back from the floor and moaned.

“V-veh…you have to stop this. This isn’t right…I don’t want…”

Venom huffed. It was doing its best to be patient with its Spider, but his constant complaining slowly dispelled its happy aura. Its anger was now starting to reveal itself. “Ssspider liessss” it said with a hint of irritation hidden in its voice.

It tightened its grip around the hero’s penis and pressed its thumb down roughly on the tip. Peter cried out at the discomfort.

“Stop! That hurts!!” he complained. Venom angrily flicked its tongue around at Peter’s whining. He was becoming noisy and defiant, and the alien didn’t like it.

“Ssspider is ruining our mating with liessss. Be honessssst” it said through clenched teeth.

But Peter did not quiet down. Venom was intimidating, but Peter was brave. He glared at the creature through the eyes of his mask and raised his voice again.

“I don’t want to fucking mate! Get. Off. NOW!” 

Venom growled at Peter’s rebellion. He tightened his grip around Peter’s sensitive part again, ignoring the groaning its Spider made.

“We will mate Sssspider, and Sssspider will like it!!” it loudly roared, but suddenly quieted down when it noticed a ringing sound that echoed through the room. Peter gasped. His cellphone!

He quickly turned his head to see his phone ringing on the floor just a few feet away. Peter scrambled for it, extending his arms to the limit to grab it. At that hour, it was probably Wade calling him back. If he could just speak to him a second and tell him what was happening…

But Venom would not allow this. It let go of the Spider’s penis to pin the extended arm down and grabbed the phone itself, slightly reducing the amount of weight it put on the hero’s waist. It looked intensely at the phone as it continued to ring.

“Ww…wwuh…” It squinted its eyes, doing its best to sound out the word on the screen. “Waaayeede.” It paused, then growled. Venom recognized the name as the one Peter cried out when it mated with that person.

“Wade. We do not like Wade.” It squeezed the phone in its hand tightly, then released its grip. 

Peter stared in disbelief as the broken metal pieces of his beloved iPhone fell to the floor by his head. Wade had bought him that iPhone when it first came out. And even though he forced Bob to wait in line for it for hours, the gift truly came from his heart. Wade went through a lot of trouble to get it for him, and that thing meant a lot to Peter.

Venom, on the other hand, saw no value in the device. It only felt irritated at the thought of the mercenary who took its Spider away from it. 

But Wade was not there anymore. He disappeared, and the Spider was finally Venom’s again. Nothing would separate the two of them now.

It looked back down at its Spider and noticed something very different about him. The Spider was nervous and very uncomfortable before, but now he just seemed, enraged. 

“Venom…” he said, his teeth clenched shut at he said the creature’s name. 

Venom tilted his head to the side, still examining the Spider.

Peter aimed his hands upward and released his webs, hitting the creature directly in its eyes. Venom roared. The webs stung! As his eyes burned, Venom released the Spider’s arm to claw at the webs on its face, desperately trying to relieve itself of the discomfort. 

Seeing that it was distracted, Peter used the opportunity to get free. Using all of his strength, he was able to pull himself from under the creature’s weight.

“SSSSPIDER!!!!” It snarled, using a hand to swat at the air in front of it, searching blindly for the freed Spider. But Peter quickly dodged the hand, and used his webs to stick the flailing arm to one of the wooden legs of his bed. 

With the alien stuck, Peter wasted no time getting away. He ran straight for his window, not looking back when the creature roared for him again. He raised the window and jumped out of it, landing safely on the fire escape landing. He stepped on the railing and jumped, leaving behind his bag, his broken phone, and the enraged monster in his room. He swung away as fast as he could, feeling the cold air rush against his bare chest as he made his way through the dark city.

To be continued...


	2. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All done! It took me a little longer to finish, but I wanted this chapter to be just right. Once again, please, please, pretty please, comment! Will update sometime early next year (Jan, Feb maybe). Happy Holidays!

 

Peter must have swung through the city for an hour before his stiff fingers forced him to stop on a nearby rooftop. The hero landed safely on his feet, but quickly dropped to his knees and panted through his mask. He couldn’t take it anymore. The cold tonight was just, excruciating!

Swinging through the city in the dead of winter had been hell. The air had made his body rigid and weak, and his muscles were beginning to ache. And every time a cool breeze hit his bare chest, it got worse. A violent shiver ripped through his small frame and Peter huddled in close to himself, shielding his exposed skin from the cold night wind with his arms. Once the spasm faded, the hero raised his head and scanned the city around him. ~~~~

So far, there had been no sign of Venom. But Peter knew very well he was not in the clear. The webs that trapped the creature were strong, but they wouldn’t last forever. Who knew? The alien was probably roaming the streets for him right now, wanting to beat his ass or mate or whatever the hell it wanted. Peter wasn’t quite sure yet.

But that wasn’t the worst part.

The city seemed so desolate tonight. The silence was eerie, and the overwhelming darkness was putting him on edge. Even with the street lights, it was hard to decipher what could be hiding in the shadows. Venom could have been anywhere, watching, waiting to make its move, and Peter was in no condition to fight if the time came.

He had to get off the streets, and fast. Wade’s apartment was only a few blocks away. Peter had been moving in that direction, not sure where else he could go. But the hero was nervous. Venom had been _stalking_ him. What if it knew about Wade’s apartment? God, what if it was there now? Hiding like a predator behind the darkness until its prey came wandering in.

Peter shuttered at the thought. He hated being trapped under that, _thing_. He could still feel its warm fingers rubbing against his sensitive parts, its slimy tongue tasting his skin. It was too much. Venom had _violated_ him, and Peter would do anything to avoid going through that again.

But he was so _cold_. It was overtaking his rational thoughts and making him desperate. He needed to get inside Wade’s heated apartment. He wanted it so badly. Wade’s heater, his hot shower, his warm, soft bed. He needed that. And by the look of things, he had no other choice.

But before that, Peter really wanted to call Wade. Not that he could do anything, being out of the country and all, but Peter was a nervous wreck. He felt powerless and weak and, God, so helplessly pathetic! But maybe the mercenary could put his mind at ease for a little while, and give him advice on what the hell he should do next.

Luckily, the hero knew of a phone booth not too far from his current location.

///

Peter was starting to rethink making his call. The pay phone booth was old and grimy, one side covered with an outdated makeup ad while the other was littered with graffiti and several mystery smudges. The phone itself looked ancient, and Peter wasn’t even sure if the thing worked. He grabbed it from its hooked and grimaced. The tone was there, but it was sticky! “Gross…” he muttered, holding the germ infested device to his head, suddenly missing the convenience of his cellphone.

But Peter couldn’t think about that right now. If he was going to make a call, he’d have to be quick. Being out in the open like this was dangerous. He couldn’t see everything around him while inside the booth. His vision was blocked by the advertisement and dirty glass, and the streetlight above was doing nothing to illuminate the dark street surrounding him.

Before calling, the hero stepped out of the booth to take a good look around the area. From what he could see, the street appeared empty. No one was around, at least from what he could see, so he wasn’t too concerned.

Peter reached up to the numbers and began dialing, silently thanking himself for taking the time to memorize Wade’s cell phone number. Unfortunately he had no quarters with him at the time, so the mercenary would have to take the charge. Hoping his penny pinching partner would answer, Peter stated his name for the collect call and waited for Wade to pick up.

The tone rang, and rang, and then a third time, and slowly the hero started to worry. What if Wade was busy again? What if he was busy for the rest of the night?

“Dammit, pick up” he sighed in irritation, his eyes focused on the number keys in front of him. He really wanted to hear Wade’s voice. He missed it so much, and he missed Wade! He hadn’t talked to him in two days now. It felt like forever since Peter could just sit back and listen to that rough, immature, sensual voice that always seemed to calm him down during tough times like this. And right now, he really needed it.

But Peter was worrying about the wrong things. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed the large, shadowy figure quietly approaching from the dark alley behind him, its large white eyes and sharp fangs the only things visible behind the darkness.

“Hello?” the phone finally said after the fifth ring was cut short. Wade! Peter sighed in relief at mercenary’s voice.

“Wade! God, I was so worried you wouldn’t pick up. Listen, I-“

Peter had so much to say. There were so many things he wanted to tell Wade: why he couldn’t stay in his apartment, why he was calling from a pay phone, why he needed him to come back home. But all of those words suddenly escaped him, the tingling in the back of his head effectively silencing him. His spider sense? Why was that-?

 

 

 “Sssssssssssspider.”

Peter held the phone up to his ear in silence. His mouth opened and closed under his mask, trying to form words but none would come out. It was that sound again. That _hiss_. That awful, horrible, familiar hiss, and it was coming from right behind him.

The hero slowly turned his head, praying it wasn’t what he thought it was. But it was. Venom, standing in front of the booth’s only exit and looking annoyed as hell. Peter’s body trembled in horror at the sight of the creature, the alien’s inflamed eyes watching him intensely as he stood in the glass box. Its lips twitched, baring more of its sharp fangs at the male beneath it. 

And now that it was upright on its feet, Peter could truly see just how immense his opponent was. Venom loomed above the hero, standing to be at least eight feet tall. It watched him from above the booth, its head eclipsing the street light and leaving the hero surrounded by the darkness.

“Petey?” Wade asked, breaking the suffocating silence.

Automatically, the creature huffed, fogging the top of the glass. It had heard the voice coming from the phone’s speaker. It recognized the person on the other side of the line, and the thought of him only added to his aggravation.

Once again, that person was getting in the way of Venom and its Spider. But it still didn’t understand. Why was Spider still talking to him? He was gone. Spider was _its_ mate now. He should talk to it, spend time with it. It was a good mate, a gentle mate. So why was Spider still rejecting it for _him_?

 Venom snarled, absorbed in its own frustrations.

Peter noticed its sudden irritation and backed into the far corner of the little box, his eyes never leaving Venom’s.

“Peter?” Wade called again, this time his tone laced with worry and concern. “Peter, what’s wrong?” But Peter could only stammer, still unable to get the words out.

“Venom...it’s, Venom is…”

Peter suddenly gasped. His spider sense was going crazy. The hero was so focused on the alien’s eyes that he didn’t notice the creature’s balled fist falling over Peter’s head. The top off the glass booth suddenly crashed down, breaking into a million pieces before Peter could see Venom’s hand reaching down for him. Instincts caused the hero to jump back, breaking the side glass and falling out to land flat on his back in the street.

“Ah!” he cried when he landed, feeling a sharp pain in his side. Peter had landed on a bunch of glass, and now a piece of it, the size of a quarter, had made its way through his suit and into his skin. He looked down at the damage, noticing the dark red stain appearing in his side, and grimaced. There was no pulling out, either. He tried, but, “…nngh!” Simply touching the imbedded glass only intensified the pain.

But there were bigger issues right now. He had to stay focused. Peter leaned up from the pavement, holding the skin around the glass tightly, to see Venom pulling its arm out of the shattered phone booth, its enraged eyes never leaving the hero’s.

“Bad Ssssspider” it rumbled, making its way around the wreckage and over to its defiant mate.

But Peter wouldn’t wait for it to get close. The hero quickly got to his feet and sprinted in the opposite direction, crossing the street and making his way into a nearby alleyway. His body was still weak, but fear was pumping adrenaline in his blood and he ran like hell. And Venom was hot on his tail, galloping after him on all fours like a wild animal. Peter looked back at the sight and yelped. The alien was closing the gap, and fast. He couldn’t outrun it.

“Shit” he cursed through his panting breaths. The hero ran deeper into the alley and looked to the sky for an escape route. There was no outrunning it, but maybe he could hide behind the buildings until it lost track of him. It was his only option.

Peter extended his arm, aiming his webshooter for a building rooftop. But before the hero could release his webs, he heard a snarl followed by an acute pain in his back. A hot liquid dripped down his shoulder blade as the pain rapidly intensified. Venom had reached out and slashed Peter’s back with its claws, tearing through the spider suit and leaving four long streaks of torn skin.

Peter cried out, his legs buckling from the pain, and he fell, landing on his hands and knees and scraping his palms in the process. It hurt, but not as much as his back or side, which were starting to drain his energy and strength.

He pushed up on his injured hands, but Venom was there in an instant, hovering over the hero and pressing a heavily weighted hand against the fresh wounds. Peter instantly fell to the cold asphalt, wailing in agony. Now that _hurt_!

“Ow! Owwww!!” Peter howled, scrambling to pull away from it, but immediately stopped when Venom added additional weight to his back.

“Sshh…Don’t move Sssspider” it warned, its voice stern and assertive but still very quiet and gentle. As angry as it was, Venom did not want to see its Spider in too much discomfort. Sure, Peter deserved to be punished, especially after talking to _that_ person, but damaging him too much would impede on his ability to mate with the alien. Besides, Venom knew that the hero already had substantial damage from falling on the glass.

It would have to be gentle…er.

 “Owww…” As Peter continued to whine and curse, Venom kept him still with its hand while it looked for the imbedded piece of glass. But it wasn’t too hard to find. There was quite a bit of blood seeping through the side of the hero’s suit, and it wasn’t a pretty sight. The glass looked pretty painful, and Venom suspected it was much longer and deeper than it appeared. It had to come out. And it was going to hurt.

“Shhh…shhh…” the creature repeated, softening his voice a bit, but still pressing down on Peter’s back. “Be ssstill. Relaxsss.” Then with its free hand, Venom reached down and pinched the embedded piece.

“Nnngh.” Peter turned his head over his bloodied shoulder, the pain in his side suddenly getting worse. He had no idea what the alien was doing, but then he saw the glass between its fingers and he gasped, quickly realizing its intention. The sight put him in a panic, and he began resisting once more.

“No, no, no, no, Venom! No, that hurts! Venom!” he complained, his body twisting and thrashing against the creature’s hold. The alien was able to keep the human pressed to the floor, but Peter was making it difficult to concentrate when he was moving around so much. It was irritating, and Venom did not like his behavior one bit.

“Our eyesssss hurt, but we do not complain” it reminded, annoyance clearly in its tone. But Peter did not seem to acknowledge the alien’s words. Venom deserved it, after all. If Venom got sprayed in the eyes with webs, it was its own damn fault for jumping him. But Peter did not deserve this. He didn’t deserve any of this!

Even so, the alien would not tolerate his defiance. Spider would learn to obey. One way or another.

“Sssssspider sssshould relaxssss” it warned a final time. When its request was ignored once more, the creature let go of the glass, but only for a moment. Before Peter could realize what it was doing now, the alien had already reached over and tied the hero’s thrashing hands together with its own sticky black webs, effectively halting his violent struggles. Next were his feet, which were easily held down and tied. Peter gasped.

“No…no! Venom, don’t!” he pleaded again, pulling forcefully against his new restraints. But the webs wouldn’t budge an inch. He was stuck. “Let me go!” the hero demanded, a little desperation in his cracking voice.

But Venom only smiled at this, pulling back its lips to reveal more of those horrific fangs. Its Spider was under its control. There was no way he would get away now.

And since he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, Venom had no reason to continue pressing down on his wounded back. It removed its hand from the injury, then watched as the tension in the human’s body slowly faded away almost instantly.

God, his back felt so much better. It still stung pretty badly, and he was still losing some blood, but the absence of that added weight made his wounds feel like paper cuts. He sighed, letting his body relax a bit.

Then he flinched, feeling a wet touch against the back of his head. He turned his head to look up at Venom, who was now gently petting his head with its blood soaked hand, staining his mask with the blood from his back.

“It hasss to come out” it explained, turning its attention back to the glass in Spider’s side. “We will be gentle. We promissse” it said, trying to speak as softly and comforting as it possibly could.

And to Venom’s surprise, Spider seemed to understand that. He didn’t attempt to struggle or rebel. Spider only huffed and looked away from the alien, not wanting to watch the alleyway surgery unfold. Venom hummed at his compliance. Its Spider was behaving well. Maybe the webs were the best way to make Spider obey, after all.

But in all honesty, Peter was just tired. Between yanking on the webs and dealing with the pain and the cold, the hero had burned almost all of his energy. There was no point in trying to expend more of it, especially since he knew very well that the glass had to come out sooner or later. Besides, Venom wasn’t doing anything horrible to him. Yet. He’d save his energy for when an opportunity to escape presented itself.

But in the meantime, Peter laid still, shutting his eyes under his mask and waiting for the alien to finish.

Venom continued petting the human’s head as it pinched the glass once more. Peter groaned and panted, but ultimately stayed still as the bloody piece was slowly extracted from his body.

“Ohhhh…ow, ow, ow…” Peter moaned in discomfort. He didn’t understand why a little piece of glass was putting him in so much agony, but it didn’t take him long to realize that it wasn’t as small as he initially thought. The glass punctured him deep, almost as deep as a pocket knife. And it hurt! But at least Venom was being careful, not yanking it out roughly like Peter once thought the alien would.

A few moments more and Venom was finally able to pull it out, leaving a significant wound and a steady stream of blood. Peter groaned at the pain, but did notice that his side felt much better with the piece removed. But it still hurt like hell.

“…ow…” the hero huffed, glaring at the alien that hovered above him.

But Venom only stood, shaking its head at the irritated human below. It didn’t understand why Spider was mad with it. It was Spider’s fault that he was injured so badly.

“Thissss would not have happened if Ssssspider did not run away” it simply stated, examining the rest of its Spider for injuries.

The claw marks the alien left on its Spider only broke through the skin, nothing too serious, so Venom was not too worried about that. Spider’s side was pretty bad, though, and would probably bother Spider when they mated. And Venom wasn’t too fond of that. Mating with Spider was important to the alien. It wanted their first time to be special, spectacular, and uninterrupted by pain. It would have to be extra careful for now.

Before Peter could object, he was abruptly grabbed by his hips and thrown over Venom’s broad shoulder, the sudden movement surging pain throughout his thin body. The hero clenched his teeth and groaned.

“What the hell!?!” Peter complained through his teeth, trying to push up from the creature’s back with his tied hands. But Venom kept him still, latching him down with its arm and keeping him pinned against its warm shoulder.

“Sssshh…Behave now” it said simply, taking a few steps over to the alley wall. It then pressed its hand against the brick building and began crawling up, its Spider securely locked in its arm.

But the Spider would not behave. His worst fears were coming true again. Venom was going to take him away somewhere and try and _force_ him! And no one would be able to help him. Wade would not be there to save him! No, this couldn’t happen. It couldn’t! Peter wouldn’t let it.

So the hero banged and kicked his tied hands and legs against the creature’s body, needing to do something, anything, to get away.

“Stop! Put me down! Put, me, down!!”

But once again, the creature was hardly affected by his blows. The rebellion only forced Venom to tighten his grip around the human’s injured body.

“Sssssspider…” it said lowly, irritation poorly hidden under its gentle voice. “Quiet now, or we will make Sssspider quiet.”

But not surprisingly, the human continued making a ruckus, his whining and stupid demands finally pushing the alien to its limit. Once the two were on the roof of the building, Venom put the noisy human down, gently sitting him on the roof floor.

“Bad Ssssspider” it rumbled through its chest.

Then before Peter could react, his mask was off, quickly pulled away by Venom and tossed down to the alley floor below. Peter gasped and threw his hands up, his arms covering his unmasked face. It was pretty stupid, seeing as Venom obviously knew his secret identity by now, but Peter hated being without a mask out in the open. It was dangerous. Who knew who else could be watching? Not only that, it was his only mask at the time, too.

And now it was gone.

Venom took the human’s arms and pulled them up, revealing Spider’s naked face and messy brunette hair underneath. He looked exhausted. Even Venom could see that. His tired eyes were dark and baggy, and his skin was a strange, unusual pale color. Almost as if he was sick. Spider did lose a bit of blood. Maybe it was that. Or maybe Spider was cold. His skin seemed pretty cool when it pressed against Venom’s. Either way, the alien had to get him inside, somewhere warm, safe...

Spider looked up, his large brown eyes full of worry and panic as it stared face to face with the alien. Cute. But as cute as he was, he was being too noisy, too loud, and Venom would not stand for his disobedience. But it wouldn’t hurt him. Spider had enough punishment for now. But it had to keep the human quiet somehow.

Venom raised its hand to the hero’s face, and Peter held his breath.

Fearing he would be struck, Peter shut his eyes and turned away, bracing himself for another painful hit from the alien. But then something cold hit his mouth. A cool, sticky substance glued to his face from cheek to cheek. Black webs from Venom’s own shooters taped the loud hero’s mouth shut, effectively silencing him.

“Mmmph…MMMPH!” Peter muffled under the sticky webs on his mouth, his eyes glaring, ‘what the hell, this is disgusting, get this crap off my face’ to the alien in front of him.

But Venom did not listen to Spider’s silent demands. It only smiled. Once again, its webs were keeping its Spider under control. Maybe the alien would have to use the webs if it were going to effectively mate with its human, too.

Venom reached over, ignoring Peter’s flinch, and gently pet the messy locks on top of Peter’s head. When Peter opened his eyes again, the alien smiled, its eyes softening as the angry eyes looked back at it.

“Ssssspider is lucky we care” it said simply.

And just like that, Spider was back over Venom’s shoulder, lugged across the rooftop and carried off deeper into the dark city.

To be continued...


	3. Home

Peter loved his apartment. Though it was old and gray and almost comically tiny, the room was his, and he loved it nonetheless. When he first saw the place a year ago it was bare, only furnished with a bed, small dresser, and wooden bookshelf. The view wasn’t that great either; most of the sky was blocked by the not-so-remarkable view of an abandoned apartment complex across the street. But Peter wasn’t complaining. The rent was cheap, and at the time the hero was desperate to move into any place that would accept the limited amount of money he had.

Soon the apartment was all his and Peter was determined to warm the place up. Over the months, the young hero made the boring space into his own, adding posters to the wall, filling the bookshelf with nerdy science books, even putting up a thin white curtain. And after he and Wade started seeing each other, Peter made sure to add some of his things, too. Soon his old hoodies, skin cream, and even his My Little Pony doll collection had their own special place in Peter’s home. The room was perfect now, filled with life, both Peter and Wade’s presence felt in every corner of the small space.

But now Peter’s home was in shambles, scattered with broken glass and other despairing reminders of Venom’s unwelcome visit. Now the room was no longer Peter’s beloved apartment. There was no love to be enjoyed, no happiness to be felt. All that was left was silence, darkness, and the bitter cold from the room’s unclosed window.

Then suddenly that silence was interrupted, a sharp electrical sound snapping from the center of the room, followed by the loud thump of heavy boots hitting the floor. The glowing teleportation device against the emerging shadow’s chest hummed as its orange light broke through the darkness and lit the destruction throughout his baby boy’s apartment.

Wade had teleported, or bodyslid as he called it, into Peter’s apartment from Mexico, effectively overheating the teleportation device steaming against his body. But Wade was too deep in his own thoughts and emotions to notice the broken equipment. He was too worried.

Peter sounded so frantic over the phone. Wade never heard him sound so afraid, so desperate for help. And the mercenary hated it. Peter wasn’t the type of guy to just ask for help. He was too proud for that. The guy thought he could do anything and everything on his own, and why wouldn’t he think that? He was Spiderman, after all. So getting a call like that from him was not only shocking to Wade, but also very scary.

But it wasn't just his fear for Peter’s safety that made the mercenary teleport all the way back to New York. Wade had also been feeling very _guilty_. And not just for leaving his baby boy all alone in a dangerous city. Wade felt guilty because he could have warned Peter about Venom a long time ago.

Because Wade knew.

Since the first time he saw the alien creeping around Peter’s window, he knew that there may have been a problem. And it wasn’t like he found out moments before he left the country. No. Wade knew _months_ before the Mexico job that Venom had some sort of sick obsession for Peter. But for several very, _very_ good reasons, Wade thought it was best to keep this information from his little hero.

///

Wade first noticed Venom after spending a night over at Peter’s place. They were in bed then, their naked body’s pressed together under Peter’s sweaty sheets, the fabric stained with the remnants of sex. They were resting now, Wade laid on his back while Peter snoozed comfortably on his stomach. Peter was always so cute when he slept, so calm and worry free, just how Wade liked him. The younger male was always so busy with photography work and his special night job, it was rare to see him so relaxed. But when Wade got a chance to see him sleeping like this, it was hard to look away.

But something else caught his attention that night. Something in his peripherals, something in the window? He looked up, and his body suddenly stiffened. Was he hallucinating again or…no. What he saw there was very real. A pair of large white eyes, peering through the glass, its gaze locked on the little Spider inside.

“What the f-!” Wade began, leaning up from his position, but immediately stopped, feeling Peter starting to stir from his peaceful slumber. He looked down, seeing the hero’s eyebrows furrow as his lips turned down into a frown. Damn. Wade really didn’t want to wake him up, but…

He looked up to the window again and noticed the onlooker’s eyes gone, nothing but darkness on the other side of the glass. Wade laid there frozen, a dumb, puzzled expression plastered on his face.

Now, there were a few things Wade could have done after seeing this. He could have gotten up from that extremely comfortable position, thrown on his Deadpool suit and chased the peeping tom down, leaving his naked baby boy all alone in an empty bed. That wasn’t going to happen. He also could have waited until morning to tell Peter about what he saw, and probably creep him out. But then a thought occurred to the mercenary.

What if Peter didn’t take the news well? What if he started going out even more at night trying to figure out who was watching him? Peter was already working too hard with his Spiderman gig. Every night he was out there, saving a citizen or fighting off some crazed supervillain. By the time he came home, the poor guy was too exhausted to do anything else, let alone spend time with Wade. The last thing Peter needed was another stressor.

No, he couldn’t tell him. He wouldn’t. It was for his own good.

But it wasn't like Wade stood around and did nothing. Someone was watching Peter. _His_ baby boy. Who knew what the reason was, but regardless, Wade wasn’t about to just sit back and wait to find out. He needed to put a stop to this creeper, and he’d do it without worrying Peter.

So the night after the incident, Wade did a little bit of reconnaissance, staking out Peter’s apartment from the roof of the abandoned building across the street so he’d get a perfect view of his window. Along with him was his trusty sharpshooter rifle, plus his brand new pair of My Little Pony binoculars. Not that the binoculars were actually necessary. There was a scope on the gun. But Wade had just purchased the things online and they were all pink and cute and he _had_ to try them out at least once.

Wade laid on his stomach on top of the roof and looked through the tiny binoculars at the window, hidden under the darkness of night. The lights were on in the apartment and Peter was inside alone, sitting comfortably on his bed in his underwear as he read through one of those boring, picture-free biology books he loved so much. Nothing out of the ordinary. Though, Wade couldn’t help but notice all of the hickey marks he left on the hero’s chest the night before. And those short, baby blue boxers. Damn, he was so hot. What he wouldn’t do to see him slide those cute little things down those long, lean legs of his.

Wow, maybe this peeping thing wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

So the mercenary stayed there for a while, watching his baby boy as he went through his nightly routine, silently wishing he’d get to see more skin. Unfortunately for Wade, he didn’t. Peter only brushed his teeth, took out his contacts, and fumbled around with that old, prepaid piece of crap he called a cellphone. Geez, he really needed a new one.

One o’clock passed and Wade was beginning to think the creeper wasn’t going to make an appearance tonight. But then he saw something. Movement in the alley, down by the very bottom of Peter’s fire escape.

“What’s this?” Wade whispered, zooming in on the shadow with his binoculars. He couldn’t tell who it was yet, it was way too dark to see. But as the shadow began jumping and crawling up the fire escape, it was clear that the thing wasn’t human. Not at all. It was _huge_ , the large muscles in its body flexing as it effortlessly pulled itself up each floor.

Wade still had no idea who the hell that was yet, and quite frankly, he didn’t care. As big as that thing was, there was no way he’d take the chance of letting it get any closer to Peter. He needed to get rid of it. Quickly.

The mercenary grabbed his rifle, screwed on the silencer and looked through the scope, watching as the thing settled on Peter’s fire escape landing, its eyes locking on to the young hero on the other side of the glass. Wade raised his weapon and put his finger on the trigger, ready to fire.

Right in the head.

Clean kill.

No noise.

That was the plan, anyway.

Wade took a moment to aim, and then fired what would have been a direct hit. But the mercenary did not account for the creature’s speed or reflexes. On instinct, the creature ducked its head down, letting the bullet fly over it and hit the brick under Peter’s window instead.

The shadow whipped its head around and locked eyes with the sharpshooter on top of the other building, and Wade yelped.

“Venom?” he shrieked. No doubt about it. That was freaking _Venom_ down there. Great, out of all supervillains, it had to be that thing. Even Peter had trouble taking this guy down. It had all of Peter’s strength, spider senses, web slinging, but could do all of it better! And now Wade had just pissed it off.

Quickly the mercenary ducked his head down behind the roof’s edge.

“Shit, you think he saw us?” he whispered to his yellow and white boxes, who both adamantly agreed that it did. Wade cursed, then glanced back at the roof’s exit door just a few yards away. His position wasn’t safe anymore. He had to move, now. But damn, did he really need to kill Venom. It had learned where Spiderman lived, and now it was probably plotting to do something terrible to him while he slept. Wade couldn’t let that happen. Although, getting into a close combat fight might catch Peter’s attention. If he was going to kill the alien, he had to do it right then, while he still had the chance to do it quietly.

Wade steeled himself, then quickly hopped up to his feet, pointing his gun in the direction of the creature. But the sharpshooter was too late. The alien was out of sight now, completely gone from the fire escape.

Wade lowered his weapon slightly and backed away from the edge of the building, his eyes scanning the darkness in front of him. Now it _really_ wasn’t safe to stay on the roof anymore. But the mercenary wasn’t ready to leave empty handed. No way. Now, where was it? Where the hell did that thing go that fast? Wade scanned the darkness for movement, but there wasn’t anything. No movement, no sound, no trace of Venom anywhere.

Until a loud thump made the building shake.

“Ssssssss…”

Wade froze at the sound. A hiss, coming from in front of him. And it was close. So close. The mercenary tightened his grip on his weapon and shuffled forward. He was only inches away from the edge, his heart racing, his body trembling in anticipation. He was ready to see this guy dead. He wanted it, yearned for the alien’s blood. And now, he was only moments away from having his wish.

But Wade would not be so lucky tonight.

In the blink of an eye, his weapon disappeared from his hands, forcefully yanked away and pulled over the edge by a long, black, sticky string of webs. Not a moment later, the alien’s head peeked over the roof, its teeth bared and eyes cold as they looked back at the startled human inches away.

“Come here, _sssscum_ ” it ordered angrily as it slowly pulled its body up onto the roof, its eyes locked on the mercenary in front of it. Venom crawled closer on all fours, its body low to the ground as if it were ready to pounce up at any moment. The sight sent a jolt of fear through Wade’s body, and honestly the mercenary didn’t remember the last time he felt this way. Fearful. Uncomfortable. It was, unpleasant.

Maybe killing it would make that feeling go away.

Wade stepped back. Quickly he reached down for his holster and grabbed the handle of his handgun, but then logic made its way through his racing mind and he paused. There was no silencer on that. It would be loud. Peter would definitely hear it if it went off.

“Oh, come on. That’s not very nice. I thought we were friends” Wade said to the alien, trying to stall as he thought of an alternative way of killing the thing as quietly as possible. His only other option was to use his swords, though Wade wasn’t too fond of getting any closer to that thing.

“Friendssss do not ssssshoot friendssss” the alien replied, moving closer as Wade continued backing away.

“I didn’t shoot you, I missed. Besides, I always shoot my friends. I could always stab you. Do friends stab friends nowadays? Is that a thing? That just sounds weird. But if that’s what you want…”

Without a second to lose, Wade reached up with both hands and unsheathed both swords from his back. He crouched down, swords pointed towards the alien, then lunged for it.

The creature pounced up in return, its claws extended and coming straight for the mercenary’s throat.

Wade ducked, avoiding the clawed hands, and viciously swung his left sword. He managed to connect, slicing a deep cut along the entire length Venom’s extended forearm before the alien screeched in pain and jumped back.

But the mercenary was relentless. He lunged for the creature again, swinging his swords so fast that the alien was unable to predict where they would cut next. It dodged what it could, but Wade was too fast. It couldn’t avoid everything. There was no way. Defensively, it put its arms up and covered its head and neck, needing to protect its most vital areas. But this did not stop Wade.

The alien screeched again when Wade made another connection, this time across its broad chest. But it wasn’t intentional. He was aiming for its throat. He wanted to take its fucking head off its shoulders. But the creature was moving around too damn much, he could hardly hit his mark. The alien screeched again in agony, backing away from the sharp weapons.

After that Wade paused, glanced to Peter’s window, then back to the alien.

“Hey, uh, do you think you could shut the fuck up while I slice and dice you? You’ll wake the neighborhood with all that” he asked. It was an honest request. If Peter heard all that noise and saw what was going on, he’d have to do quite a bit of explaining. Which, actually, he wouldn’t mind doing at this point. But Peter probably wouldn’t let Wade kill the alien, and Wade really, _really_ wanted to do that.

The mercenary raised what should have been two very bloody swords, but then he paused again, noticing something. That wasn’t blood on his swords. It didn’t drip down and fall off the metal like blood or any other liquid would do. It just sat there, clumped together on top of the weapons.

Wade shook his swords, attempting to get the little black clumps off, but there was just no shaking it.

“Oh…oh, that’s gross” he muttered, then looked back up the creature who now, for whatever reason, had a dumb smirk stretched across its face.

“What, you think that’s funny? You know how hard it is to keep these bad boys in shipshape? Don’t worry, I’ll tell you,” Wade huffed, completely missing the fact that the little black clumps on his swords were not going to stay there for long.

The blobs twitched slightly, and then before the mercenary could react, they jumped on his neck, wrapped around it and squeezed. Wade was instantly silenced, his rant about cleaning his swords replaced with a loud and breathless choking noise.

He fell to his knees and dropped his swords almost instantly, his hands now occupied with trying to claw away and the black substance squeezing his windpipe. But the black goop was sticky, and Wade only managed to get his hands stuck against his throat.

“Hhh…hhhnh..sss..hhit!”

“What wassss that?” Venom asked smugly, taking a step closer to the suffocating mercenary. With its newly formed confidence, the creature took a step forward and kicked the swords away from Wade’s reach. Meanwhile the choking man fell onto his side, his vision fading as he began to slip out of consciousness.

But just as he was about to go out, he felt Venom roll him over to his back. The creature’s large hand then wrapped around his neck, absorbing the sticky substance there and allowing the mercenary to breathe once more.

Wade gasped for air, coughing and wheezing as he started to come back to consciousness again. When his vision was back to normal, he looked up and saw that the alien was standing over him now, that stupid smile still stuck on its face.

It was incredibly agitating.

“You fucki-hhh!” Before Wade could finish, the pressure was back around his neck again, silencing him once more. Venom tightened the grip with its hand now, tired of hearing the mercenary’s foul mouth. As Wade choked, the creature leaned in close, its face only inches away from the others, and then it spoke again.

“We sssshould kill. Ssssnap neck like twig” it whispered harshly, slowly tightening its hold against the mercenary’s neck as he squirmed underneath it.

But then that threatening look in Venom’s eyes turned soft. It looked down at Wade, almost sadly, then sighed.

“But Sssspider would not like that” it said softly.

With that, Venom released Wade’s neck and stepped away, letting the mercenary cough and gasp for air once more. The alien walked over to the opposite side of the building and stepped up to the edge. It turned around one final time, then pointed down at the mercenary still lying on the floor.

“Be nicsssssse to our Sssspider” it warned, baring its teeth in the most threatening way possible before jumping off the edge.

And just like that, the creature was gone, disappeared into the night without a trace…

After that, Wade didn’t tell Peter about what happened. If anything, it was more of a reason to keep quiet about it. That defeat was humiliating! He couldn’t just come out and tell Peter that he got spanked by Venom after watching him in his window all night. He just couldn’t. His pride wouldn’t allow it. But at the same time, he was still concerned about Venom watching Peter at home.

So Wade stayed over at the hero’s apartment a few times over the next couple weeks, just to be sure Venom wouldn’t be back. And to Wade’s delight, there wasn’t any sign of the alien. It was like it disappeared completely.

But Wade couldn’t just forget about it. That alien was still out there, and Wade couldn’t be sure Peter would be safe until he knew for sure that Venom was gone for good.

So a few weeks later, he bought Peter a new cell phone. Just in case anything happened. Which, subconsciously, he knew would. So he added a little chip inside, a small tracking device, just in case Peter ever got lost on the way home…or something.

///

But obviously, that little chip was not as handy as Wade thought it would be. The tracking device teleported Wade right to Peter’s apartment, leading him straight to a small bundle of metal lying on the floor. The cellphone, crumbled to bits.

“Dammit, my deductible” Wade huffed, looking down pitifully at the pile of broken parts. He knelt down beside it and looked through the pieces for the missing chip. He found it, still intact, fortunately, so he grabbed it and put it in one of his pouches. Now came the difficult part. Finding Peter.

He could have been anywhere. Maybe he made it to Wade’s place after all and was hiding there. Or maybe he was still by the pay phone he called him on. Or worse, maybe Venom finally caught up to him and…

Wade clenched his teeth, blocking the thought. Venom better not have hurt Peter.

But dammit, this was all Wade’s fault anyway. If his baby boy was injured, Wade would only have himself to blame. He should have tried harder to kill the alien when he had the chance. Or at least told Peter about it before he left.

But Wade didn’t have time to sit around and think about all the things he could have done differently. He had a lot of places he had to check out, and it was going to be a long night. Wade looked down to his teleportation device and frowned. There was so much smoke coming out of it and the orange light was slowly dimming. He wasn’t going to bodyslide anywhere anytime soon.

Fortunately his baby boy would be much closer than he ever would have expected.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will come very soon!   
> EDIT: The next chapter is almost done. Seriously, give me a few more days and it will be posted. Also, don't forget to comment! It helps me work faster C:


	4. Home (part 2)

Venom really wished its Spider would calm down.

It could tell the human was still scared. If his racing heartbeat and heavy breathing wasn't enough of a clue, then his constant thrashing and kicking definitely made it obvious. But why was Spider reacting like this? It wasn’t like Venom was going to hurt him or do anything bad. It thought it made that clear. Venom was going to take good care of Spider, make Spider feel good and special and loved. That is what a good mate did, and Venom was determined to be just that. And hopefully after tonight, the little human would return those feelings, too. But…

“Mmmph!”

Peter would not be interested in any of those things. He was too busy trying to figure out what in the hell Venom was going to do to him after they reached their destination. Since he had been grabbed up from the streets, Peter did everything he could to try and get away. But not surprisingly, Venom didn’t seem to notice the kicks and punches assaulting its body. After a while the human simply gave up on fighting. There was no use in using up all his energy now when he was definitely going to need it in the near future. He sighed, relaxing his body as he tried to conserve what strength he could.

But as they continued to move, Peter couldn’t help but notice something.

Venom was heading right in the direction of Peter’s apartment. What the hell was that about? Was it planning on taking him back to his home? Peter hoped not. There were already too many things broken in his apartment, too many bad memories to forget. He didn’t want anything else bad to happen there, especially if it involved mating with this thing. Suddenly the alien’s movement slowed, and it began to speak again.

“Welcome home, Ssspider” it happily said, stopping on top of the next building they landed on.

Peter took a good look around. He recognized this building. They were on top of the abandoned apartment complex across the street from his place. But obviously the building wasn’t as abandoned as Peter once thought. The creature carefully crawled down the fire escape of the complex, keeping a tight hold on the human as it moved.

“Mmm! Mmm, mmph!” Peter complained through the webs on his face, shaking his head as Venom slid open one of the buildings many windows. A window right across from Peter’s apartment window. No way. This was Venom’s _home_?

Peter muffled out a whine as he was carried inside, using the rest of his strength in one final effort to get away by kicking and thrashing against it as hard as he could. But it was impossible. No matter how many times he hit the creature, it just didn’t seem to have any effect on it. Peter could do nothing as Venom crawled into the dark room and closed the window behind him, submerging them both into the darkness.

The apartment room was freezing. Just as cold as outside. There wasn’t any electricity or heat going through the building, but luckily Peter’s apartment complex gave of enough light to illuminate most of Venom’s room. Even so, there was nothing nice to see there. Everything just seemed sort of old and sad. The entire space was empty, other than the single queen size mattress placed in the center of the floor and a few miscellaneous items lying around. Slippers, teddy bear, balled up clothes…

But, wait.

That wasn’t just any junk. These things…there was something shockingly familiar about these things. As Venom walked deeper into the room with the young hero, Peter was able to come to a conclusion that made his body shake uncontrollably in disgust and horror.

All of those random things on the floor were _his_ random things. His old slippers he swore Wade had stolen from him. His old shirt that was torn and he trashed a few months back. Hell, his childhood teddy bear that went missing from his apartment ages ago! All of these things he thought were long gone had found their way into Venom’s room, and the alien kept them, treasured them like gold.

Peter breathed heavily through his nose as he tried to compose himself, but the more things of his he saw, the faster he went into an all-out panic attack. Venom hadn’t just been watching him, it had been completely obsessed. And what’s worse is the fact that the thing lived literally right freaking next door!

But the frightened hero hadn’t seen the worst of it yet.

Venom set the shivering human down on the soft mattress and knelt beside him, observing his condition. Spider wasn’t focused on the alien at all now. He was shaking pretty badly now, and his heavy breathing was starting to get out of control. Spider’s eyes roamed from corner to corner of the dark room, looking at all of the things Venom had taken from him.

But Venom didn’t take these things to be malicious or creepy. Not at all. Venom knew one day its little Spider would come to visit it. The alien only wanted to make sure Spider was comfortable in his new surroundings, so it took some of the things it noticed the human liked. But this wasn’t the reaction Venom was expecting. More than anything, its poor little Spider seemed frightened.

To comfort the nervous human, Venom got down on both knees beside him and nuzzled against his shoulder. But Spider only flinched away from the touch, which only seemed to intensify his anxieties.

“Don’t be sssscared” Venom said quietly, gaining the human’s attention once more. Spider looked back at it with wide, scared eyes, gawking at it.

The alien frowned at this. Why was Spider looking at it like that? Venom tilted its head to the side as it watched him, thinking. Maybe Spider wasn’t understanding its logic. If he did, he would probably be happy with the alien. Because Spider looked everything _but_ happy right now. Maybe it should have organized Spider’s things like it organized Spider’s pictures.

Venom turned its head to the other side of the room, looking at the dozens of Spiderman and Peter Parker pictures webbed against the wall there. Spider’s curious eyes followed, and the human let out a despairing whimper under the webs over his mouth.

Peter was losing it. The items scattered on the floor was one thing, but what he was looking at now was just too much! Even with the limited amount of light coming through the room’s window, Peter could see that they were all pictures of him, and pictures of Spiderman. All of the Spiderman photos were from the newspaper, carefully cut out into perfect squares and arranged on one side. But the Peter Parker pictures were actually developed. Those must have been stolen from Peter’s apartment and all webbed together on the other side of the wall. And it was all so well organized. So thoughtfully placed beside each other one by one.

Spider whimpered at the sight and Venom turned to look at him. It frowned at what it saw.

“No, Sssspider. No. Don’t cry” it softly said, noticing the little hero was on the verge of tears as he stared at his photos. Oh, no. This wasn’t what Venom wanted. It never wanted to make Spider cry. He was supposed to be happy when he saw the photos. Spider liked photos, didn’t he? Venom sighed. This wasn’t making any sense. But the alien couldn’t just sit around and do nothing.

Not sure what else to do, the alien reached over to comfort its sad mate the best way it knew how.

Peter stopped whimpering and sharply inhaled through his nose. Venom had moved its large hand and cupped the trembling human between his legs, gently massaging the covered anatomy with its palm. On instinct Peter squeezed his thighs shut and pushed the alien’s hand away with his tied ones, but this did not stop the creature from getting to what it wanted. Using its free hand, Venom pushed the human down on the mattress and pinned his hands above his head, ignoring his verbal and physical resistance that followed.

“Mmmph!” Peter screamed, his tears falling freely now as he tried pulling away from the creature’s hold. But his energy was depleted. There was nothing he could do but shake his head and whimper.

“Sssssssh” the alien instructed as gently as possible, its eyes focused on the human’s semi-nude body. “We will be gentle” it promised. But first, the alien would need to see everything that was hiding under Spider’s costume. Venom let go of Peter’s covered penis, only momentarily, to tear at the rest of the spider suit that covered his most sensitive area.

Peter flinched back into the mattress, feeling the cold air hit his penis unexpectedly. Before he could realize what was going on, he felt his bare manhood being gently tugged on by the alien’s warm hand. His breathing hitched at the sensation, and Peter leaned his head up to see exactly what the alien was doing.

Venom’s face was only inches away from Peter’s penis as it jerked him off, completely mesmerized by the piece of flesh as it heated under its fingers, slowly getting harder, twitching at its touch. It had never seen Spider’s penis this close before. It looked nice from far away but this close, it was amazing. Such a nice, pink color. Such a soft texture. Venom leaned closer, let its thick tongue fall out of its mouth and then licked over the head, tasting the delicious white drop of precum already starting to form there. Venom smiled. Spider tasted good, too.

Peter moaned out under the webs on his face. The fact that he hadn’t rubbed one out in days wasn’t helping his situation at all. Venom’s tongue was amazing. Its tongue was so hot and wet over his penis. It felt, God it felt…

The hero moaned again when Venom licked him a second time, this time licking a long streak from the head and down to the base, then to the head again. And before Peter could realize what was happening, Venom had already leaned down and engulfed the piece of flesh in its mouth, generously slobbering on it as the penis was carefully sucked up into an erection.

Peter arched his back against the mattress and moaned out, his muffled cries filling the entire room. Shit, its teeth were so close to his cock. He really didn’t want to get nicked by them, but Venom seemed to be taking its time, being careful not to let its teeth touch the sensitive flesh in its mouth.

Venom loved the sound of Spider’s moaning. Spider was calling out to it, asking for the creature to continue, and Venom wanted to hear more of it. Using the hand that held down the hero’s hands, Venom reached up and began pulling away the webs that covered Spider’s face.

“Venom..!” Peter moaned out when his mouth was set free.

Venom purred at the sound of its name, and the vibrations went straight to Peter’s dick. The hero bit his lip and watched as Venom continued drooling on his cock, wishing it would stop while silently fighting the urge to tell it to go faster.

But Peter didn’t need to tell Venom anything. It knew how to make its Spider feel good. It had learned from watching. Without any instruction, the creature sucked harder while it sped up the pace, quickly bobbing its head up and down from the hero’s penis.

“Nh, no…!” he managed to say, looking desperately at the alien. Venom looked up at the human upon hearing the words, but never stopped sucking. Spider’s face was flushed, there was no doubt he was feeling good. So why did he want it to stop? Venom paused for a moment, leaning up until the hard penis fell from its mouth with a loud pop.

“No?” it asked quietly, rubbing its thumb over the tip of the hero’s erection.

Peter trembled at the touch, doing his best to ignore the sensations and the embarrassing fact that his raging hard was hovering right in front of the alien’s face.

“Please. Please, I don’t want this” he said with a shaky voice.

Venom tilted its head to the side, looked into the human’s eyes, then down to his penis, then up to his eyes again. And then it frowned.

“Sssspider liesss to usss” it said, narrowing its eyes and baring its teeth. But Peter quickly shook his head, not wanting to anger the alien. Especially when its teeth were that close to his dick.

“N-no, it’s…I just…I…” Peter tried to come up with some sort of excuse that wouldn’t infuriate the already annoyed alien, but he just couldn’t come up with the right words. He ended just lying there in silence, a huge frown on his red face as he looked pathetically at the alien, wanting, needing it to understand.

“Do we ssscare Sssspider?” The alien suddenly asked, its irritated eyes slowly turning soft, and frowned when Spider shyly nodded at the question. The response saddened the creature more than it angered it. That wasn’t fair.

“Sssspider isss not ssscared of other persssson, so how can Ssspider be sscared of uss?” it said, irritation clearly in its voice. The other person looked much worse than Venom did. Looks obviously weren’t a problem for Spider when it came to that person, so why suddenly was Venom an issue? A low growl escaped through its exposed teeth, its eyes still sad, and waited for an answer.                                               

Peter took time to think. It was clear Venom was fretting over looks, when looks were clearly not the problem here. After a moment of thinking of the right words, he responded.

“What you’re doing to me is what scares me” Peter said in a little voice. “It’s, this isn’t right, Venom. Please understand that. You can’t just…kidnap people like this” he tried explaining as softly as his voice would allow. But Venom was not receptive to the words. It only shook its head and spoke again.

“We only take Ssspider because Sssspider iss ssspecial to usss. We…” It paused, almost bashfully, before continuing. “We love our Sssspider.”

Before Spider could say anything to strike down the words, Venom quickly moved closer to him, letting its face hover only inches away from the human’s. Peter flinched back into the mattress before Venom continued.

“Pleassse let ussss love Ssspider. It iss a good love. We are a good mate. We promisssse” it gently tried explaining.

“Venom…” Peter started, but was instantly silenced by something hot and slimy forcing its way into his mouth. Venom’s tongue had curled into the hero’s mouth, and now it was gently rubbing against and twirling around Peter’s much smaller one. Peter almost gagged. Venom’s tongue felt great on his dick but was _disgusting_ in his mouth. So much saliva. So much so that it was starting to drip from the sides of his mouth. It was gross, and Peter had to turn his head away from it.

But Venom was too determined to stop, and somehow managed to keep its tongue inside. It stayed there for a while, the alien enjoying the taste of Spider’s mouth quite a bit. Only when the creature was done did it retract its tongue and smile down at the little human below.

“We will take good care of Sssspider now” it finally said.

“No! Venom, no!” he begged, feeling the sting of tears forming in his eyes. But Venom would not hear it. It grabbed the hero’s shoulder and rolled him over to his stomach, pressing his hard dick into the mattress and also aggravating Peter’s wound in his side.

“Ah!” Peter complained, shutting his eyes as the pain from his wound surged through his body.

“Sssssh. Do not worry little Sssspider. The pain will go away ssssoon” it said confidently, then turned its attention back to the more important things. Peter’s unexposed body.

Even though he was scared, Spider looked so good. Something about seeing him tied down, trembling in fear with that little red and blue uniform on was just unbearably enticing. What remained of the suit hugged the human’s body so tightly. Venom could see everything. Every cut and curve in the hero’s frame, every muscle in his strong back, every twitch of that soft, round ass. Venom breathed out, all remaining irritation for the other person replaced with lust and arousal for Spider.

The alien changed positions again, and Peter gasped, feeling the creature press against the back of his thighs. Venom was sitting on him now, straddled over the back of his legs.

Peter whipped his head around and watched as the alien stared at his body, its hands hovering over him as if it wasn’t quite sure where to touch first. Finally it latched its warm hands onto the hero’s hips, causing Peter to yelp and pull away from its touch.

“No…” Peter whispered, fear suddenly jolting through his body.

But Venom kept him still, the weight of its body and its firm grip on his hipbones enough to keep Peter in place. “Behave” it warned, aggression suddenly appearing in its voice again. But Peter would only rebel. This couldn’t happen. Peter wouldn’t let it. He had to stop this, he had to find a way out of this, but,

“Nnh…” Before he could do a thing, Venom was already touching him everywhere. It touched ever so carefully, avoiding all of his injuries but brushing over every ticklish rib, rubbing each sensitive nipple.

“We love Sssspider…” the creature quietly rumbled, its hands making their way back down to the hero’s waist.

But Peter just shook his head, keeping his mouth shut in order to avoid encouraging the alien with moans or hitches in his voice. But it was hard. Venom knew just where to touch him, how to make him feel good, and it was driving him insane.

A warm, slimy lick unexpectedly made its way up his spine, and Peter gasped, his body trembling even more now. Venom was _tasting_ him again, running its long, robust tongue against his cool skin and hot wounds, and Peter couldn’t take it.

“Stop it!” he ordered, anxiety clearly in his voice. His worst fears were coming to life all over again, and there was nothing he could do about it. Venom was going to…it was going to…

 “Venom please…” he whimpered quietly, noticing just how pathetic he sounded. But Peter didn’t care. By now, his pride was completely gone as the thought of being taken by the alien haunted his mind and left him teary-eyed.

Suddenly Peter’s self-pity was interrupted by something very hot and very heavy hitting the back of his thighs. Peter turned his head and looked down at the shadowy mass pressed against him, then looked up to Venom’s face. No way. It couldn’t have been…

“Wha…what is that?” Peter whispered to it, knowing very well what it was but needing to confirm it because the thing was _massive_. Venom’s penis had stretched out from its groin, and now it was pressing down against the little Spider underneath it.

“What doesss Sssspider think it isss?” it asked slyly, then very gently, ran the large mass over Spider’s currently unexposed ass. Venom moaned in anticipation, but all Peter could do is shiver. There was no way that thing could fit. It was as thick as his forearm. There was just no way! But that wouldn’t stop the alien from trying.

Without warning, Venom pulled down Spider’s pants, exposing the round ass underneath. Peter yelped, but the sound was smothered by Venom’s purring. Peter watched with teary eyes as the creature raised its hand to its mouth and generously wet its fingers with the saliva from its tongue.

“Please don’t do this” Peter tried a final time, knowing what was coming next. But just like before, Venom ignored his pleas. The creature used its free hand to spread Spider’s ass open. As the human whined, Venom lowered its wet hand and pressed the tip of its finger against Spider’s opening.

“Oh, Sssspider…”

He was tight there, probably because Spider wasn’t relaxing. But Venom would make him relax. It pushed through the tight hole, its finger disappearing up to its knuckle, and wiggled it inside.

“Ngh…” Peter closed his eyes, letting the tears fall as his body shuttered. Venom’s fingers were thick, but the alien knew what to do with it. It only took Venom a few seconds to find the human’s prostate. When it did, the alien turned all its attention to his sweet spot, gently pressing and rubbing against it. Peter cried out at the feeling. He laid there, the sensations from his prostate shooting straight to his hard dick and making him moan. Soon a second finger was added, and Peter did his best to keep quiet as his hole was stretched even further.

“Ssssoft…” it happily said, running its fingers throughout Spider’s insides before pressing against the prostate again. Peter put his face into the mattress and moaned, his penis starting to leak precum onto the bed under him, ready to burst at any moment. Not long after inserting the second digit, Venom finally pulled its fingers out, admiring the hole it was getting ready to invade before getting up from its current position.

“Sssspider isss ready.” Peter felt the alien shift above him, and he opened his eyes to see what it was doing now. The alien had placed both of its hands on either side of his head and aligned its penis with Spider’s hole, its tip gently brushing against his entrance.

Peter’s breathing suddenly quickened. This was it. He gripped the top of the mattress with his tied hands as he bit his lip to muffle the sounds of his crying.

“No…” he cried, shaking his head as the tears freely fell from his eyes. Venom huffed in response. It really didn’t like that word, but Spider seemed so sad. He must have been scared again. Venom reminded itself not to be mean. It had to be gentle now or else Spider would be even more upset.

So the creature stayed in that position for a moment, watching and waiting for the little Spider beneath it to stop his sobbing. But when the human showed no signs of relaxing, the alien had no choice but to intervene.

Venom reached over and took Spider’s chin in its hand, then turned his head to face it.

“Enough of thissss” it said softly, then used its wet tongue to lick away the falling tears on his face. Peter struggled away from the licks, but Venom was able to keep him in place until it was done. Once the tears were gone, Venom leaned back and smiled at the red face in front of it. Much better. Spider seemed to have calm down some. But now he was staring again, a desperate expression stuck on his face. Quietly, the hero spoke again.

“Please don’t…” he said, his voice cracking as he looked at the alien.

The alien watched him, tilting its head as it considered Spider’s pleas. But not for too long.

“Relaxsss” it whispered before pressing a closed lip kiss against Spider’s mouth. And then without another passing moment the alien pressed its penis against the human’s opening until the tip disappeared inside. Peter cried out, scared and in pain as his splinter was stretched further than he ever could have imagined possible. Tears fell when the burning intensified, the alien beginning to push in deep as the walls of his ass twitched around the invader’s penis.

Peter screamed, the noise loud enough to make the room shake.

“It hurts!” he cried, streaks of salt water running down his red cheeks. Peter grabbed the top of the mattress and pulled away from the alien with all his strength, needing to get away from the pain. But Venom quickly grabbed the human’s shoulders, keeping him firmly in place.

“Ssspider, it’sss okay!” it promised as the little human sobbed. Spider was so tight, it knew he must have been in pain. But they had to keep going. The alien continued pushing in, moving slower now so it wouldn’t further hurt the human. But Peter _was_ hurting. There was no pleasure, only discomfort as Venom pushed itself deep inside.

Peter’s crying was pathetic, but he couldn’t help himself. He was in agony. His splinter was stretched to the limit. Venom was going to tear him apart, Peter was sure it would! But very soon that painful, invading mass brushed against the hero’s prostate, and Peter’s cries slowly transformed into moans.

Venom paused, letting its dick press against the sweet spot as the human got used to the alien inside of it. There was still so much pressure there, but Peter was slowly able to cease the tears and quiet himself. He did his best to calm himself, but the hero was having a difficult time focusing on his breathing when Venom was purring over him.

“Sssssspider…” the creature moaned. Spider’s insides were so soft, so warm. Such a good mate. Venom wanted to feel more of him, now, but it had to be patient. Spider was still stretching. So it stayed frozen in that position, waiting for Spider to get used to it being inside. But Spider was so soft, and Venom’s patience wore thin quickly.

After a minute of keeping still, Venom began moving again, slightly pulling its penis out before pushing it back in with a quiet tap. Peter groaned, the sensations of pain and pleasure overriding any fear he once felt.

As the tapping continued, Peter felt the alien’s hand snake underneath his body and grab his dripping penis, rubbing and caressing it under its fingers. Peter closed his eyes and moaned at the touch. He was so close, and the alien knew it.

“Cum” it whispered, then tightened its hold on his dick and began tugging on it again.

“Venom…” the human moaned, then quickly shut his mouth, embarrassed by the erotic way he called out the alien’s name. But even with his closed mouth, Peter couldn’t help but moan again. Venom may have been a monster but damn, its fingers felt so _good_ against his hot flesh. The hero shut his eyes, feeling his body going over the edge. Three more heavy strokes and Peter couldn’t hold it back any longer. His eyes shot open as the hot white liquid burst from his penis and soaked the mattress under him. The hero trembled in pleasure, the aftershocks starting to take over his body.

Venom removed its hand, pleased with itself when it saw the white substance there.

“Good Sssspider” it whispered, then leaned in close to kiss the back of Spider’s neck, its hot breath tickling the skin there. And to the alien’s delight, the human didn’t even flinch. Venom smiled. Spider was much calmer. Even his splinter had relaxed a little. It could move faster now.

Venom put its hands on either side of Spider’s head again and moved its hips more, pulling out and pushing in faster, harder, and making the human below cry out in pleasure. Venom purred in return. It was putting all of it in now, the sound of slapping flesh filling the cold, dark room around them.

Peter curled his toes and firmly grabbed onto the mattress with his hands, actually tearing the fabric there. There was no denying it anymore. Venom might have scared him at one time, but its dick was doing a great job distracting the hero from everything that freaked him out before.

Shyly Peter looked over his shoulder at the alien but ended up staring at what he saw there, shocked. He had no idea when it happened, but the symbiote had pulled away from its host’s head, revealing the blond haired human underneath.

“Eddie…?” he asked quietly. It wasn’t really Eddie, though. Not anymore, anyway. Peter understood that the symbiote had pretty much taken over his mind and left him deranged. The guy was hardly human now. But fortunately, his good looks were definitely still intact.

 The host smiled at the name, flashing those sharp teeth under his lips.

“Ssspider,” Without warning he leaned down and kissed the younger male on the mouth. And Peter, to his own surprise, did not resist. He welcomed the rough kiss, allowing Eddie’s tongue to enter and explore the inside of his mouth. Peter moaned. He knew deep down Venom and Eddie were the same person, but Eddie’s mouth was just so much, nicer.

When the kiss was broken, Eddie smiled. Peter blushed in embarrassment, suddenly realizing he had just allowed a kiss from his unbalanced stalker.

“We told Ssspider many timesss we were good matesss” he reminded, starting to lean in to steal another kiss before the host’s body abruptly stopped. It gasped. Suddenly the symbiote covered Eddie’s face, revealing a very irritated expression on Venom’s. Peter remained still, uneasy at the alien’s sudden change in demeanor. He wondered if maybe he did something to upset it, but then Venom looked away, staring over at the room’s window.

It wasn’t Spider. The alien’s own spider senses were starting to go crazy. And it was strong, suddenly stinging in the back of its head like the danger had just appeared out of thin air. The alien bared its teeth. The source seemed to be coming from outside of the room, right across the street a few dozen yards away, in Peter’s apartment.

 The alien squinted its eyes and continued looking through the window on the other side of the room. Curious, Peter’s eyes followed Venom’s. It was hard to see, but there was definitely a shadow there in his apartment. A shadow with a bright orange light on its chest. Wait, what? And then Peter gasped. It took him a second to put two and two together, but when he realized what it all meant he immediately started screaming his head off for the shadow’s attention.

“WADE!” he yelled, thrashing about and pulling on his restraints again. Venom whipped its head down at Spider’s abrupt movements, looking a little worried now. Spider wasn’t relaxed anymore. He wasn’t focused of Venom. All of his attention was now set on that Wade person, and Venom _hated_ it. That person would not take Spider away from it again. It would not allow it! The alien quickly put its hand around Peter’s mouth, muffling his screaming. It crouched low over the human, keeping itself out of the light of the window.

“Sssscreaming out another mate’sss name?” Venom whispered sharply, irritation clearly laced in its voice. How dare Spider do that in the middle of their mating. Venom took its cum covered fingers and forced them into the hero’s mouth, shutting him up and making the human cringe at the taste.  Peter tried pulling away, but Venom was too strong. It kept him firmly in place, then slammed another hard thrust into his ass. Peter moaned through its fingers.

“What would that perssson think ssseeing Ssspider like thisss?” Peter looked up to the alien at those words, then back to the orange light in his apartment.

What _would_ Wade think? Sure, Peter was being forced by the alien, but there were times Peter actually allowed himself to like it. He came to it, he kissed it, he enjoyed it. And in turn, he betrayed Wade. Damn. That made him a _cheater_ , didn’t it?

He closed his eyes, feeling the tears coming again. Yeah, it did.

“Feel good, Sssspider, not bad” Venom said, noticing Spider’s change in enthusiasm. The alien sighed. It would need to get all of Spider’s attention back all over again. Slowly the creature began rolling its hips, causing Spider to grab on tightly to the mattress and hold back the moan caught in his throat. The alien grinned. At least he was still feeling it.

“Why hold back Sssspider? Do not hide from mate” it whispered softly in its ear, and was completely shocked when the creature felt a sharp pain on the fingers in Spider’s mouth. Did Spider just bite it!? The alien grunted at the unexpected pain and quickly pulled its fingers out, then assessed the damage. There was a nice size bite imprint left there.

The alien snarled, then grabbed the human’s jaw and turned his face to look at it. When his teary eyes met Venom’s, the creature was taken aback by the amount of anger it saw there.

“You are not my fucking mate” the human said sharply through his clenched teeth.

Venom glared at the irritated Spider. Those words were so aggravating to the alien. Why would Spider say them? It was doing its best to be the mate Spider would like. It was nice to Spider, gentle with Spider, but Spider didn’t even seem to notice. All the human cared about was running off with that person again.

And then suddenly, the alien began to realize something. Even after everything Venom had done for its Spider, nothing about its situation had changed. The human was still ignoring it, still overlooking it for someone else, and that was infuriating. Spider was so, _selfish_.

But Venom was too smart to give up. It had other ways of getting Spider’s attention.

“We _are_ Sssspider’sss mate.”

And without another word, Venom released Spider’s jaw began slamming its hips into his ass, making the little human whimper out at the unexpectedly rough movement. Venom smirked at the pained sound, continuing its assault on the human’s opening. How interesting. Spider’s anguished cries were just as arousing as his pleasured ones. Venom pushed in another painful thrust, the sound of tapping skin echoing through the room.

“Ssssso good” it moaned, feeling the human’s ass beginning to twitch against its hard dick.

Spider tried pulling away from the thrusting again, probably scared, but the alien would not allow this. Spider needed his punishment. It grabbed onto the human’s side tightly, deliberately putting pressure on the wound there. Spider immediately howled in agony.

“Ahhh!” he screamed. If his wound had ever stopped bleeding before, it was damn sure bleeding now. The pain was becoming intolerable, and Peter couldn’t move an inch away without it intensifying. But it wasn’t just his side that was bothering him. His insides were getting dry, and the friction there was starting to hurt. But the alien didn’t seem to mind one bit. It continued pushing its dick deep inside him, each thrust rougher than the previous, and Peter couldn’t help but whine at the pain. There was no more pleasure now, only discomfort. And the fact that Venom wasn’t even focused on his prostate anymore was a big factor in that. It was like it was doing it on purpose.

 “Ah! Ahh! That hurts!” he cried, looking back at the alien with tear filled eyes. But Venom only hissed at his pathetic expression. It would not be so kind this time. At the sound of Spider’s words, the enraged creature grabbed a handful of the human’s hair and pulled his head back, making him whine. Venom leaned in close, its mouth inches away from his ear.

“Sssshut up” it warned harshly, and to Venom’s amusement Spider did just that. No words, just whimpers and cries, left the human’s mouth. The alien smiled at the compliance, never letting go of his hair as it continued pounding him into the mattress. Spider was now under its control.

“Oh Ssspider” it moaned in his ear, causing the human to tremble at the hot breath against his skin. Noticing this, the creature rolled its tongue out of its mouth and licked the sensitive skin around his ear. Delicious.

“Ssso sssoft insssside” the creature moaned. He was a little dry, though, but Venom was too close to the edge to stop now. It was so close to reaching a climax. It was going to come, fill Spider up with everything it had and officially call him its mate.

“We are coming” it finally said, huffing as it began pounding in its final strokes.

Peter gasped at the sound of those words. He could tell it was close, its dick was starting to twitch and swell inside of him. He would have been happy that this torment was almost over, but he was too busy wondering if the alien ever planned on pulling its penis out before it came. And as the creature continued thrusting inside, it was clear that it had every intention of staying in.

“Not inside” the nervous human said, earning him another strong tug on his hair. Spider groaned at the pain.

“We sssaid quiet” it warned again, its teeth snapping next to the hero’s ear. But Spider would not be quiet. “Please” he said, his voice beginning to crack as tears ran down his pained face. “Not inside. Ple-!”

Before he could say any more, Venom’s released Spider’s wounded side and covered his noisy mouth, muffling his annoying words. Nothing he could say would keep Venom from doing what it wanted. No, not anymore.

 The alien rolled its head back and moaned. “Coming” it breathed out, feeling the human begin to struggle beneath it. But it was too late. One more strong thrust of its hips and the creature loudly breathed out, its hot seed emptying inside the scared human below.

Peter screamed under the alien’s hand, feeling the hot, thick liquid fill his insides and soak his once dry hole. His ass automatically twitched at the new sensation, feeling every drop of cum that overflowed his insides.

The alien fell from its position with a loud sigh, laying its heavy body over Spider’s much smaller one. It knew its weight against Spider’s back wounds was probably painful, but at that exact moment, it couldn’t care less. Its body felt weightless anyway, the sensations from emptying its gallon of seed drifting throughout its entire body and calming its rage. Slowly the tight grip on the human’s hair softened to the point where its hand was simply resting on top of Spider’s head, enjoying the soft texture of his messy locks.

Finally the alien removed its hand from the Peter’s face and pulled its dripped wet penis out of his abused hole, followed by an unnatural amount of cum. Peter trembled as the white substance dripped out of him, rolling down his ass crack and pooling in between the back of his thighs. A quiet, pitiful whine escaped through his lips before the hero put his face into the mattress to muffle the sounds of his sobs.

Venom leaned up, its relaxation interrupted by the noise. It sighed, then moved its body so that it was now laying on its side next to its sad mate. It watched quietly, waiting for Spider to calm down some. He didn’t.

“Sssspider…” it said, its voice now quiet and gentle again. “Enough. It issss over now.” But the mate still continued crying, still mortified by the surreal amount of come in his body. Peter turned his head away from Venom, looking over to the room’s window instead. That orange light was still in his apartment, frozen in place like Wade hadn’t even moved. That _asshole_. What the hell was he doing in there while Peter was in here suffering?

Then suddenly the mattress shifted. Peter went silent and glanced over to see the alien stand to its feet, retract its now flaccid penis back into its body and walk towards the room’s window. It wasn’t quite sure what that person was doing over there, and it didn’t care. He was bothersome, always keeping its mate’s attention.

He needed to go away again. For good this time.

But leaving Spider alone probably wouldn’t be the smartest idea. Especially when he was clearly upset with how the mating went. The alien looked over at the human on the mattress, watching the Spider as he glared back at it with tear filled eyes. It would be lying if it said it didn’t regret how things went. Because it did regret. It had promised to be gentle so many times, but the alien just couldn’t help itself. It was angry. But Spider needed to learn his lesson. They were mates now. And from what Venom could tell, Spider seemed to have understood that.

Venom turned back to the human and knelt beside him, moving in slowly as to not startle him.

It reached its hand over to the human’s face and wiped his face clean of tears, feeling him flinch from the touch. “Sssspider,” it said softly. “We are the new mate. Accsssssept it.” But Venom was wrong. Spider had not learned a thing. Spider’s eyes narrowed at the alien’s words, then he spoke.

“No” he said again, his voice hoarse and cracked. Venom hissed. He was using _that_ word again. Spider was so, irritating, but the alien knew it had to be nice now. It wanted a happy Spider, after all, not a scared Spider. But that didn’t mean it had to listen to those cruel words of his.

The alien let go of Spider’s face, only to lean back and release its web shooters again. The black webs slapped against the defiant human’s mouth, silencing him once more before Venom leaned in close to its surprised mate.

“Sssspider will not leave thissss bed” it warned, leaning in closer until its lips brushed over Spider’s webbed ones. The alien looked over, staring at the scared eyes that watched it. “We will be back sssssoon to mate again,” it said quietly, causing more of the human’s tears to fall. But Venom continued, saying, “…and we will be gentle.”

The alien kissed the webs over Spider’s mouth, then smiled.

"But firsssst we need to get rid of Sssspider’s distraction.”

With that, the creature stood from its knelt position and walked over to the other side of the room. It opened the glass window, hopped out of it and landed on the fire escape. It looked back at Spider, who must have just figured out its intention because he was shaking his head and screaming under the webs again.

“Sssshh” the creature hushed, putting its index finger to its lips before sliding the glass door shut, leaving him alone in the cold, dark room as it went to go turn off the orange light.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's only fair that I warn my readers that I'm not sure when I'll be adding the next chapter. So I made this an extra long chapter, hoping to hold you all off until I'm able to update. I hope you enjoyed it! As always, don't forget to comment below! Thanks to all those who take time to comment. They really do help me work faster.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Keep checking back for updates C:


	5. Search and Rescue

Venom knew all too well that its little hero had a tendency to be stubborn. That was one of Spider’s traits, and the alien accepted that. With that in mind, Venom expected its new mate to complain and whine and resist its love and affection. But only in the beginning. After that, things were supposed to get much better for the human. 

Before capturing its Spider, Venom made sure to plan out every detail of their first night together. Once Spider was in its possession and the creature properly mated with the human, the alien intended to lay with him for the rest of the night, just like the old mate did. During its research, Venom also noted how the old mate would speak gentle words to Spider during this time, so Venom was going to do the same. All of those silent, pent up feelings the creature had for the human would finally be admitted, right then and there. And Spider would be happy. Venom was _certain_ Spider would be happy after that.

But none of that happened.

Instead, Venom was forced to watch and listen as its bound Spider cried from the other side of the glass, staring desperately at the alien as he silently begged it not to kill the old mate. The alien frowned deeply at the sight. At that point, there was nothing it wanted to do more than to go back into its room and stop the tears. To comfort its sad mate and make him smile again. But Venom knew all too well that the reality it wanted could not be made possible. Not now. Not after how horribly their first mating had gone.

Venom raised a finger to its lips and hushed its noisy mate, then forced itself to turn away from the sight and crawl down the fire escape. The faster it could get rid of Spider’s distraction, the sooner it could return and rectify its mistake.

But could things really be fixed?

The alien paused at the bottom of its fire escape and looked up to the orange lit window. So far, things were going terribly, and it was only their first night together.

But how could things get this bad? Venom knew everything about Spider and the things he liked. Or so it thought. After bringing Spider home, the alien had come to realize that it really didn’t know anything. The alien had worked so hard to create a place where it thought Spider would be comfortable, but Spider was everything  _but_  comfortable. Spider hated the room. He hated the pictures and the teddy bear and the slippers. And though Spider was the closest thing Venom ever had to a lover, he hated the alien, too.

Maybe this, relationship, was never meant to be. Maybe, maybe it should just let Spider go…?

Venom shook its head at the thought. It couldn’t. It wouldn’t! The alien refused to be lonely again. Spider was just confused right now, that’s all. Once Spider was calm again, the alien would properly mate with him. Then Spider would be happy and love it back. Everything would be perfect. The alien would have the reality it had always wanted.

Determined to fix their relationship, Venom hopped down from its fire escape and leaped up to the adjacent one on Spider’s building. It crawled up quickly and quietly, hardly making a sound as it made its way to Spider’s floor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter didn’t stop struggling after Venom left. Even with his limited strength and battered body, he was too determined to stop the alien before it was too late for the mercenary. But all his trashing and yanking proved useless against the sturdy restraints. The more he pulled, the more energy he lost. But he couldn't give up yet. There had to be another way to get free.

The hero looked down at the webs that tied his hands and feet. The restraints weren’t painful or uncomfortable, but they were strong. Too strong to just pull apart with sheer force. The human raised his eyes and looked around the dark room, searching for something, anything, he could use to cut through the webs. But there was nothing useful around. No knives, no sharp edges, nothing. Just an empty room full of _his_ junk.

But then something caught his eye, something beneath him. He looked down, and through the darkness he could see something shiny. Metal, shimmering in the limited light. He squinted his eyes, trying to make sense of what it was. The mattress had been torn apart at the top, probably by Peter when the alien was busy impaling him. During that time, the hero had unknowingly revealed the old, metal springs inside the bed.

Without a second thought, Peter reached his tied hands down and wrapped his fingers around one of the springs. He tugged on the metal, yanking on it roughly until a piece finally broke off. The male examined the metal in his hand. It was only a few inches long, but that was all Peter would need for what he was attempting to do. This little piece of spring would be his way out.

Peter rolled onto his uninjured side and pulled his knees into his chest. Once in position, he pointed the sharp end of the metal towards the webs that bound his ankles and began scrapping at them. It took him a while, but to his satisfaction the little piece of metal was extremely effective against his restraints. After some time, the webs were cut apart and his feet were free once again.

Unfortunately, his hand restraints were a different story. No matter how many different ways he tried, Peter was unable to get his hands free. His wrists were webbed together in such a way that he was unable to maneuver the metal to cut through the restraints. That meant he wouldn’t be able to use his web shooters to swing out of this place. But that wouldn’t stop Peter from attempting to leave. The hero stood from the mattress and pulled his pants back up in place again, doing his best to not to think about the slimy sensation he felt down there.

With his hands still tied in front of him and his mouth webbed shut, Peter carefully made his way over to the room’s window and looked through it. The hero strained his eyes as he stared at his apartment, searching for any sign of Venom or the unsuspecting mercenary. But what he ended up seeing made the hero frown deeply.

Peter’s window was open, and the orange light…where did the orange light go? Damn, was he too late? Did Venom already…? Peter felt his stomach drop as the thought of the alien hurting his mercenary sunk deeply into his mind. Even though Wade could never be killed by the alien, the male would still be in pain. Peter couldn’t let that happen. He had to do something. Save Wade, or fight off Venom. Something!

Not knowing what else to do, Peter reached down to the bottom of the window and began pulling it open. Perhaps if he could climb out and distract the alien long enough, Wade would have time to escape. That was the plan, anyway. Before he could step outside, the hero stopped, the sound of rattling metal from the fire escape startling him. Immediately Peter took a step back, leaving the window wide open as the noise grew louder. Venom was coming back for him or, no, was it Wade?  He couldn’t tell, but quite frankly, he wasn’t going to risk sticking around to find out.

Without a second to lose, Peter turned away from the window and quickly looked around the room. Even with the light from the window, the place was still dark and shady. He could hardly see anything on the opposite side. But there had to be a way out. Carefully, Peter raised his tied hands in front of him and walked blindly towards the darker side of the room. When his hands finally pressed against the cool wall there, Peter began feeling around for his way out.

But as the sound of rattling metal grew louder and louder with each passing step, the hero couldn’t help but panic. His heart pounded in his chest as his fingers frantically slid across the walls in search for the exit. But whoever was on the fire escape was getting closer. They were only a few floors away, Peter knew it. He was running out of time. He wasn’t going to make it…!

Peter gasped, his hands unexpectedly brushing against something. It was a cold, rusted piece of metal that felt a lot like a doorknob. Immediately the hero twisted the piece in his hands and sighed out in relief when the door swung open.

Peter looked out the opening. It was much darker than the room, if that was even possible. But as unnerving as it looked, Peter didn’t have any time to second guess himself. The hero shuffled forward, his hands in front of him to keep from running into anything. But almost immediately, his hands came across another wall again. What the hell? Peter squinted his eyes and looked around as he tried to make sense of his surroundings.

He was in a hallway. A very narrow one at that. There were only two directions he could go. Left, or right. The exit had to be on one end of the hall, or both, hopefully. But which way?

Peter didn’t ponder long before he made the decision to run left, moving as fast as he could as the sound of rattling metal slowly faded away in the distance. The hero did his best to move quickly, awkwardly running forward with his hands raised in front of him while repeatedly looking behind him. But it was impossible to see anything around him; there were no windows or other points of light to help guide his way. He was running blind. But Peter didn’t have to run far. After a few more steps, he felt his spider sense go off, telling him to stop. Peter automatically slid to a halt, only a few steps away from falling down a tall flight of stairs.

Peter stumbled back from the stairs and looked down the stairwell. Though the hallway was pitch black, something on the very bottom floor dimly lit the 12 flights of steps below the hero. Was that the exit?

“…”

Peter’s eyes widened. That sound…Was that, breathing he just heard behind him? The hero whipped his head around and looked through the darkness. But from what he could see, nothing was there. The hallway was completely silent now, but Peter knew that he heard something. Someone was definitely there, hiding behind the darkness. And he had a pretty good feeling it was the alien.

Quickly, the hero turned back around and started running down the first flight of stairs, moving as fast as possible while doing his best not to stumble. But it was hard to stay balanced. Each of the steps creaked and trembled under the hero’s weight. The wooden stairs were so rotten and unstable. It wasn’t safe, but the hero had no other choice. He couldn’t stop now.

But soon the inevitable occurred. As Peter was running down his third flight of stairs, the wood underneath his left foot was unable to hold up his weight. Before the hero realized what was happening, his leg suddenly dropped through the rotting wood up to his thigh and he fell forward, landing on his hands and right knee.

“Mmmph!!” the hero cried out, feeling the sting of scratches that ran down his left leg. The wood had sliced through the outside of his pants leg and scraped the skin underneath. It stung, but fortunately the new injuries did not seem serious; the cuts did not feel that deep.

But now he had to find a way to safely free himself. Peter grasped the stairs he laid over and pushed up on his hands, attempting to pull his body up from the rotting floor. But this did nothing but cause the wood beneath him to buckle and creak loudly, the additional weight under becoming too much for the steps to handle.

“…”

Peter gasped and automatically stopped, the quiet sound of running footsteps above automatically halting his noisy attempts. The hero held his breath, his heart pounding uncontrollably through his chest as the thumping sound upstairs grew louder with each passing step. Someone really was there. And they were getting _close_.

Slowly Peter tilted his head up to look up the steps, then whimpered quietly at what he saw.

It was a shadow, slowly emerging from the hallway he just escaped from. The hero lowered his body and covered his mouth with his hands, praying that the darkness would somehow hide him from whoever was tracking him. But it wouldn’t. Once the shadow exited the hallway, it immediately made its way down the steps, right towards Peter. The hero turned his head and watched the shadow’s every move, his heavy breathing not helping to conceal his position.

The shadow moved quickly, rushing down the steps until it came to a complete stop on the stair landing, right above where Peter had fallen. The figure tilted its head and looked down, silently watching the injured hero. Peter whimpered under the hands that covered his mouth, his eyes never leaving the shadow. There was no point in trying to hide anymore. He had been spotted.

But as Peter continued staring back at the figure, he couldn’t help but notice something odd.

This shadow couldn’t have been Venom. It was just too, _small_. Venom was an enormous creature. Unmistakably huge. And though this shadow was much bigger than Peter, he knew it could not have been the alien standing there.

“…Peter?” the shadow suddenly said, and the hero gasped.

That voice…was that…?

The shadow took another step forward, the bright red suit coming into view and confirming Peter’s suspicions. Though there was no orange light on his chest, there was no denying who it was standing above him.

_Wade_!

Contrary to what Peter once thought, Wade had actually heard the hero’s screams from inside his apartment. When he looked out of the window, he barely got a glimpse of the alien’s glaring eyes watching from the other building before it ducked down into hiding behind the shadows. Wade had no idea what Venom was doing to Peter in there, but the hero’s screams sounded horrific.

After removing the burning hot teleportation device from his chest, the mercenary immediately left Peter’s apartment and sprinted across the street to locate him. Luckily, he found his missing lover before running into Venom. But had he been too late? According to Peter’s worn and battered appearance, Wade _was_.

“Hang on, baby boy. I’m coming” he said softly before slowly stepping down the fragile stairs.  He could tell that Peter’s leg had fallen through the wood, which was not surprising. Wade nearly fell through the steps too, when he went to spy on Peter’s apartment window a few months back. He would have to be careful not to end up in the same predicament. He made sure to stay by the every edge of the steps as he walked down; it seemed to be much sturdier there. Once close enough, the mercenary reached down and effortlessly lifted the thin hero from the hole by pulling him up from under his arms.

Peter grunted, the wood continuing to scratch his captured leg until he was completely lifted from the floor. The pain continued as Wade carried him back up the stairs, stopping when they reached the much sturdier stair landing.

Once they were secure, Wade stood the other male in front of him and took a moment to examine all of his injuries. The scratches on Peter’s back looked awful. The skin was so red and inflamed there, and it looked painful. But that wasn’t the worst thing he noticed. Wade turned Peter around to face him, his eyes still locked on his body as he searched for confirmation of the obvious.

 “Did…did that thing…?” Wade began asking, then stopped himself. He already knew the answer.

Peter smelled like sex. He _reeked_ of it. And from the looks of his hand restraints and webbed mouth, it hadn’t been a very good experience for the hero. Wade sighed out heavily. He really _had_ been too late.

The mercenary raised his arms and wrapped them around the injured male's shoulders, being careful not to touch the injuries on his back. He stayed like that for a moment in silence, trying to find the words to best comfort his baby boy. But it was hard. How could anyone ease this sort of pain?

Wade looked up at the hero’s face, then frowned deeply when he saw the fresh lines of water falling down his cheeks. Peter kept his eyes down and away from the mercenary in front of him as his tears fell. He was too embarrassed to look Wade in the eye. To ashamed of his weakness and his _own_ actions. Though he was the victim, Peter was not completely innocent. He couldn’t help but recall all of the sensations he enjoyed while laying with Venom. The sounds he made. The kiss he allowed. Regardless of how he appeared, Peter would accept no pity from his lover. But still…

“I’m sorry” Wade quietly said, his hand reaching out and beginning to peel away the webs on his hero’s face. Had the mercenary come sooner, perhaps the hero’s injuries could have been prevented. Wade felt just as guilty. Once Peter’s face was free of all webs, Wade took his chin in his hand and raised his head, forcing the hero to look him in the eye. “I’m sorry” the man repeated. “I should have come sooner. I let you wait while that thing…” Wade clenched his teeth under his mask. He couldn’t finish. Even with his extensive vocabulary, the mercenary couldn’t let such a terrible thing leave his vulgar mouth.

“It’s not your fault” Peter said, causing Wade to frown deeper. He didn’t believe Peter’s words, but remained silent as the hero continued. “I fell into a trap. Venom had been watching me for a long time and I, I didn’t even know it. I was careless. I should have been more vigilant. I should have known…”

“No!” Wade interrupted, automatically silencing the hero. The mercenary placed both of his gloved hands to Peter’s face, wiping away the lines of water there. “I…” Wade paused, trying to find the courage to tell Peter the truth about how long he’d known about the alien. But he couldn’t continue. Not yet. He couldn’t bear to see Peter any more upset than he already was.

Wade released the hero’s face and pulled out a small knife from one of his many holsters.

“Let’s talk when we get home” he suggested with a quiet sigh as he cut through Peter’s hand restraints. 

“…but Sssspider _isss_ home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DAAA! Chapter 5 is here! Sorry for the wait. College life is much more time consuming than I expected. But seriously, thank you for your patience and the comments.
> 
> NOTE: Also, I may or may not add some new tags/warnings (NO character death!) so please be mindful of that when the next chapter comes out.


	6. Ssspecial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: Please reread the warnings I put up top. They have changed. I don't really want to say much because it might ruin your reading experience, but just know that I have not forgotten to add any warnings. C:

Wade’s eyes widened, the quiet, unexpected hiss from behind startling the two humans. The mercenary gripped the knife he held in his right hand and whipped his body around to face the source of the sound. And there it was. The monster that had violated his baby boy, standing at the top of the staircase and looking down at the two humans with an unrecognizable expression on its face. Was it confusion, perhaps even guilt? It didn’t matter. No, not to Wade. The only thought running through the mercenary’s mind was how he was going to kill this monster, and how to do it in the most painful way possible.

Venom took a single step down the creaking stairs, but automatically paused when the mercenary raised his knife up to it. The alien tilted its head at the sight, not really fazed by the small weapon. After all, if this weak human could not kill it with his swords, what would a little knife like that do?

Instead, the alien raised its eyes to turn its attention to its runaway Spider who stood frozen behind the mercenary, clearly uncomfortable with its presence. Spider lowered his head and kept his eyes shut, hiding his worn body behind the mercenary in front of him. And his face. Venom frowned deeply at the expression it saw there. Spider looked so scared, so _disgusted_ with the alien. And the creature hated it.

“Sssspider…” the alien began with a gentle voice, but stopped when its line of sight with its Spider was blocked when the mercenary stepped in front of its escaped mate. The alien looked up again and narrowed its eyes at the distracting human, baring its teeth in annoyance.

“Wade musssst not know. Sssspider isss _our_ mate now” it growled out, staring down the mercenary in its way. “Ours, and no longer Wade’sss.” But Wade continued to hold his ground, the comment only fueling his anger. Without warning, the mercenary gripped the knife in his hand and hurled the small weapon in the alien’s direction. But just like before, Venom was able to use its reflexes and easily dodge it by ducking down.

“No! No, don’t…” Peter quickly said to the mercenary, reaching over and grabbing onto his tense arm. The hero pulled the mercenary back to the wall behind them, keeping a strong grip on his arm as the alien stood back up.

Peter couldn’t stand to see Wade get hurt, and that was exactly what would happen if he continued taunting the alien. But Wade did not care about any injuries he may obtain. He knew all too well that the alien was stronger, but the mercenary was immortal. He’d find a way to finish this thing off. Somehow…

The alien took another step forward, and Wade pulled free of the hero’s grasp to stand in front of him.

“Wade…we need to go…” Peter whispered to the mercenary in front of him, already knowing what the other was planning on doing. But Wade did not respond the hero’s suggestion. Instead, he took a step forward as the alien continued making its way down the steps.

Venom watched the two through the darkness, troubled by what Spider was whispering to that distraction of his. Spider was trying to run away from its new mate again, and Venom wasn’t going to allow that to happen. But the closer the creature moved towards its Spider, the more fearful he became. Despite how dark the stairway was, the alien could see its mate tremble in nervousness with each passing step the creature took. It was slightly discouraging, but the alien couldn’t give up. But for the sake of Spider’s comfort, the alien paused on the its current step, then spoke again.

“We know we ssscared Sssspider…” it said softly, causing its mate to shyly glance up at the creature. Venom smiled optimistically at this before continuing. “That wasss wrong what we did. But Ssspider doesss not have to run.” The alien slowly took another step down, only four steps away now, and Peter tensed up. The creature automatically stopped in its tracks again. “We will be better matesss for Sssspider. Make Ssssspider happy all the time” it sincerely promised.

But this promise was not enough to sway Spider into moving away from his distraction. Instead, the human turned his eyes away from the creature and to the floor, visibly uncomfortable with the alien’s kind words.

It was extremely aggravating to see.

But even as the creature felt the anger building up in its core, it had to remain calm. It couldn’t scare its mate off again. Perhaps Spider needed to hear more of its kind words. Maybe the kind words it meant to tell Spider after mating. That would make Spider want stay for sure. The creature took a deep breath, slightly nervous to admit its feelings.

“Sssspider…” the creature began, but was instantly silenced by the quiet sound its mate made.

“…no” he muttered, his eyes still focused on the floor beneath him. “No…I, I can’t…Venom I just, can’t give you…what you want from me...” The alien blinked, its mouth half open at the word it had just heard. Venom absolutely hated that word, and hearing it during this special moment did nothing to calm the rage burning inside of it. The alien clenched its teeth and balled its fists at its side. “No?” the alien hissed out as calmly as it could. But it was impossible to stay calm. That quiet, simple rejection was enough to push the alien over the edge.

“No? No!?! Isss alwayssss ‘no’ with Sssspider!” the alien screamed, his pleading eyes becoming hard and aggressive again. This was so frustrating. This wasn’t making any sense. Why was it so hard for Spider to understand? The alien clenched its teeth in annoyance, then raised its hand to point a finger at the mercenary before it.

“Thissss perssson left Ssssspider alone! Abandoned Ssssspider, but we were there!” it yelled, taking another step forward. “We have _alwayssss_ been there!”

But not even these painfully truthful and loving words would get Spider to comprehend the depth of Venom’s infatuation. Instead, its stubborn mate turned his face away and looked to the floor in silence, his expression pained and confused. It was enough to make the alien lower its head and whimper at the unusual, internal pain that was its breaking heart.

 “Sssspider isss ourssss…Sssspider can’t…” it whispered, but his quiet words were quickly overtaken by Wade’s sudden outburst.

“ _Enough_!” the mercenary demanded, his loud voice startling the alien and bringing its eyes back up to the humans in front of it. Wade balled his fists at his sides, his patience with the obsessed alien suddenly running thin.

“Get it through your thick skull. He doesn’t want you. He will _never_ want you!” he growled out, causing the alien to flinch back and whimper at the words. The alien shut its eyes and covered its ears with its hands, trying to protect itself from the mercenary’s awful words. But the human only continued his verbal assault.

“But you just don’t get it. You don’t get it, and you put your filthy hands on him anyway.” Wade reached up and placed both on his hands on the holsters on his side, each containing a loaded nine millimeter. “And for that, you _die_.”

Peter raised his eyes to Wade, shocked by the mercenary and his dark words. It was unbelievable how fast his emotions could shift from gentle and loving to infuriated and murderous at a moment’s notice. And when Wade’s mood turned deadly like this, it was nearly impossible to stop him from doing what he wanted. But Peter had to stop him. Not for Venom’s sake, but for _Eddie’s_. There was still something human in the creature, Peter was sure of it. The hero just needed to find a way to save the human from his symbiote. But the mercenary did not care to save any part of the creature. He just wanted it dead.

Wade took a step forward, his eyes locked on the alien as his fingers began wrapping around his weapons. But before he could pull out his guns, Peter reached over and gently touched over the mercenary’s hands.

“Wade…” Peter whispered quietly, “Wade, stop. Please…don’t kill him…”

The mercenary automatically huffed in irritation at the words. What the hell was Peter thinking? Wade knew the hero did not approve of killing, but this time it was different. Venom _deserved_ death for what it did. And Peter’s morals were not going to stop Wade. No, not this time.

 “Peter, go downstairs…” the mercenary instructed, turning his head slightly to look back at the injured hero behind him. But Peter would not be compliant. Instead, Peter tightened his grip around Wade’s hand and took a step closer.  “Please...” the hero repeated desperately, causing the mercenary to narrow his eyes. Before Peter could react, Wade grabbed the other’s left hand and turned his body to face him. Peter gasped, startled by the sudden movement, but remained quiet as he watched the mercenary look down to examine the webshooter on his wrist. The hero frowned at his odd reaction, not quite sure what Wade was doing or looking at. After a moment of silence, the mercenary finally raised his head and looked up to his baby boy.

“Peter?” he said quietly, releasing the hero’s wrist and placing both of his hands on top of the other’s shoulders.

 

 

“I said, _go downstairs_.” Then without warning, Wade tightened his grip on Peter’s shoulders until it actually began to hurt the other human. The hero flinched away, feeling his spider sense suddenly beginning to tingle in the back of his head. “Wha…Wade!” he began, but the hero would not get the chance to finish his complaint. Before he could say anything else, Peter’s body was shoved back into the stair railing behind him, and he fell over it.

“Ssssspider!” Peter heard the alien scream, its voice muffled by the sound of rushing air passing over his ears. Adrenaline rushed through his blood as his heart raced uncontrollably, his body frozen in shock and disbelief. He didn’t even register the fact he was falling through the stairwell until his burning spider sense warned him of the building’s floor he was seconds away from hitting.

Before that could happen, the hero extended his left arm and shot his webs at the closest stair railing to him. The webs instantly connected, and Peter’s falling body immediately came to an abrupt halt. The human gasped as he gently swung side to side, suddenly realizing he had been holding his breath for the duration of his fall. Peter looked down, seeing that he was only about a level and a half away from smashing into the bottom floor below.

“Wade…” he fretfully breathed out, then looked up to the darkness above. He could hardly believe what just happened. Wade actually _pushed_ him! At least the mercenary made sure Peter had his web shooters with him before shoving him over the edge. But now Wade and the alien were alone up there, the two both determined to annihilate the other, and Peter had to stop it.

 “Wade!” he yelled, his shaky voice echoing through the shady stairwell. Peter raised his right arm and began pulling his body up his web, doing his best to ignore the pain as he ascended. “Don’t do it! Please!”

But Wade would not listen to Peter’s demands. His decision was already made, and nothing his baby boy could say would change his mind. Instead, the mercenary turned his body to face the alien, who stared wide eyed down the dark abyss its mate had fallen through.

 “Sssspider..?” it called out quietly, still shocked at what it just witnessed. Spider was safe; it could see that he was able to save himself with his webs. But that person nearly injured its mate. Wade had only been here for a few moments and he was already mistreating its Spider. Even if Spider didn’t understand, Venom knew that Wade was no good for him. The alien wouldn’t allow this person to ever bother its Spider again, even if that meant Spider would hate it even more.

The alien crouched its body low to the ground, a deep growl rumbling in its chest as the human in front of it reached down to grab the handle of his two guns. The mercenary breathed out heavily through his nose, gripping onto his weapons tightly. “Sorry Petey” the mercenary muttered quietly to himself.

Then suddenly Wade yanked his guns from their holsters and pointed the barrels towards the alien in front of him. And then he pulled both triggers.

The sound of each shot echoed loudly through the stairwell as bullets flew towards the alien. Venom crawled back on all fours and kept its body low to the ground as it was shot at, shifting from side to side in order to avoid the deadly bullets coming its way. Wade gritted his teeth, then stepped forward and charged up the stairs at the creature, his arms extended in front of him as he continued firing one shot after the other.

“No!” Peter screamed out, but his desperate cry was only muted by Venom’s abrupt, loud screech.

The alien flinched back into the wall behind it, suddenly feeling the sting of burning hot metal piercing through its left shoulder. It didn’t dare look down at its injuries, but the creature knew it had been shot. Even with its reflexes, it was impossible for Venom to dodge the barrage of bullets forever.

Without any other option, the creature rose from its crouched position and quickly hopped up and over the stairway’s ledge, successfully avoiding getting hit as it escaped. Wade stopped in the middle of the flight of steps and continued shooting in the creature’s direction until his weapons ran out of ammunition. “Fuck” he cursed, quickly emptying his guns’ chambers. As he reached down into his packs and pulled out new magazines, the mercenary silently looked down over the stair’s edge. He could see Peter was still down there hanging on his web, but he couldn’t see Venom. It couldn’t have escaped down the stairwell, so where the hell did it go?

Wade’s question was quickly answered when the wood underneath his body suddenly trembled and exploded open, Venom’s large hand punching through the underside of the steps and wrapping around the mercenary’s right leg. Wade gasped, the painful, unexpected touch causing the startled man to accidentally drop the magazines on the steps. The mercenary took a step back and pulled against Venom’s hold, but he was no match for the creature’s strength. The alien effortlessly pulled Wade’s entire body through the weak wood, the broken pieces scratching the mercenary’s skin from head to toe.

Wade fell ten feet until his back slapped against the steps on the next floor with a loud crack. The mercenary groaned, feeling the broken bones in his back shift awkwardly out of place. Wade attempted to lean up, but the loud, painful pop of his bones forced him to immediately lay back down against the steps. He looked up, watching the alien observe him from above as he impatiently waited for his body to heal.

The creature was crouched upside down on the underside of the steps, staring down at the mercenary below with his teeth bared and eyes narrowed. It could tell the human was injured. Venom didn’t have any time to lose. Now was its chance to end this once and for all.

Without any hesitation, the alien jumped down from the steps and lunged at the mercenary, its claws extended and aimed at the mercenary’s throat.

But suddenly, the alien stiffened, feeling its spider sense warn it of imminent danger. Danger coming from the mercenary. But it was already too late; the alien was already falling. Before it could move away, Wade’s healed body suddenly jumped into action, reaching up behind his back and grabbing his sword. The human held his weapon with both hands and raised it to his falling attacker. Just as Venom fell onto the human and grabbed his throat, the sharp metal was able to successfully penetrate deep through the creature’s large chest.

The wood creaked under the new weight as Venom hovered over the fallen mercenary, its sharp claws piercing through Wade’s neck. Suddenly the weak stairs gave out, and the two opponents fell through to the next flight of stairs. The mercenary groaned out as his back slammed against the hard, splintery wood again, the impact dazing him this time.

Venom’s legs straddled over the incoherent human, its trembling hands still wrapped around his neck. The alien hissed out, feeling an inconceivable amount of pain throbbing through its chest. Venom looked down, and quietly whined out in pain as it saw its injuries. The sword had impaled it all the way through. Drops of liquid left its wound and fell profusely from its body, dripping onto the mercenary and staining his red suit black.

And there was much of it was coming out of the creature. There was so much _pain_ , and suddenly Venom wondered if it would be capable of surviving an injury this severe. No one had ever hurt the creature this badly before. What would happen if it actually did…die?  

Venom shook its head. It couldn’t be clouded by those thoughts now. It had to stay focused. Wade would die before Venom would allow itself to perish first. Determined to finish the job, the alien removed its hands from the mercenary’s neck and wrapped them around the sharp weapon. The creature steeled itself, then slowly leaned back from the sword until it slipped out of its chest and fell to the floor beside the human. Venom hissed out loudly. The liquid was coming out much faster now, spilling out and staining Wade’s red suit.

The mercenary groaned at the warm, wet sensation on his stomach and chest, his body slowly beginning to come around again. Upon hearing the sound, Venom quickly reached down to grab the human again.  The alien pulled the stunned human’s shoulders up from the wood before slamming his body back down again, forcing the back of Wade’s head into the steps behind him. The mercenary moaned in agony as the alien continued raising and forcefully smashing him into the wood, repeating the motion again, and again, and _again_.

“Die…” it hissed, slamming his body down a fourth time just as the human below finally ceased his squirming and became silent under its grasp. The alien paused for a moment, examining Wade’s new condition. From what it could see, the mercenary’s body had become stiff and motionless in its hands. His heavy breathing and groaning had suddenly ceased as well, and it seemed as though this, _distraction_ , was finally out of the creature and its mate’s life. Venom sighed out, relieved. Finally, this nightmare was over.

Or so it seemed.

Just as Venom moved to stand back up, it felt the mercenary’s body twitch and shudder underneath it. The creature’s eyes widened and it looked back down at the bloody human. He was, _moving_? Suddenly the deceased body below gasped loudly, and Venom stared in disbelief. How was that even possible? Wade was _dead_. Venom was _certain_ he was dead. But as the mercenary continued gasping and wheezing, it was quite clear that he was everything but lifeless.

The alien immediately grabbed the human’s shoulders again and slammed him down, knocking him out a second time. But just as before, the human somehow managed to wake up from consciousness with a loud gasp.

Venom huffed in annoyance at the weak little sounds the mercenary was making, frustrated with its failed attempts to end this human. Why was this so difficult? It was just a human, wasn’t it? So how was he able to just come back to life?! It was so frustrating. No matter what Venom did, this person always managed to come back and aggravate it. Why did he _always_ have to come back? Why wouldn’t this person just…? 

“ _Go away_!” it screeched out, balling its fists and pounding its knuckles against the side of the mercenary’s jaw. The alien continued the assault for several seconds, releasing all of its frustrations and jealously in the attack. “Go away! Away! _Away_!!”

“Venom!” Peter suddenly screamed loudly from below, instantly silencing the alien and halting its assault.

The alien tilted its head slightly to face the direction of the call. Spider had somehow managed to make it back up the stairs, and now he stood just a few floors down from where the mercenary and the creature had fallen. And that look on his face. Venom cringed. The alien absolutely _hated_ that look. That expression of worry and uneasiness... The creature must have looked like a monster. It sighed out heavily, unable to imagine what its mate might have thought of the alien now.

“Venom, that’s enough. Please, that’s enough!” Peter told it, lowering his voice in order to speak gently to the enraged creature. The hero took a single step up, moving slowly as to not set off the alien with any abrupt movements. “It’s okay…” he said, desperation hinted in his soft voice. But the alien did not agree with those words.

“It’ssss not!” it responded back, turning its eyes back to the battered and bloodied mercenary beneath it. It just wasn’t fair. How could Spider choose _this_ over the alien? Venom balled its fists tighter, cutting its own hands with its claws as it spoke. “Sssspider doessss not love ussss” the alien whispered, its voice cracking as salt water suddenly blurred its vision. Venom huffed heavily, knowing very well that things would never be okay as long as this distraction continued to separate it from its Spider. Peter paused, frowning deeply at Venom’s words. He could hear the pain in its voice. He could feel its disappointment and loneliness, something Peter had never sensed from the creature before.

“Venom…” Peter murmured quietly, then gasped as it watched the alien slam its fist against the side of the mercenary’s head again, the impact heavy enough to make the steps tremble. “No, no! Hey…” the hero quickly said, causing the creature to huff loudly from above. Peter could tell it was frustrated. He knew exactly what the alien wanted to hear from the human, but it was impossible. Peter couldn’t say it. It wasn’t true. He did not love Venom. But still…

“…that doesn’t mean I don’t care…” he opted to say instead, which actually was the honest truth. He really did want to help Venom, or at least the human inside of Venom. But the alien was having a hard time believing those words. It didn’t make any sense to the creature. Spider refused to love Venom, but he still cared? The alien clenched its teeth, frustrated with its own confusion. When Venom did not give Peter a response, the human continued.

“Venom, I’m worried about you. And I want to be there for you. To help you,” he insisted, staring up at the dark shadow. “But you have to stop this and…and _talk_ to me.”

The stairwell was quiet for a moment after that, and Peter began to worry that the alien would not be moved by the human’s pleas. And Wade. Wade was being uncharacteristically silent. Was he okay…? “Please Venom” the hero said, worry clearly in his voice, nearly begging the alien to turn its attention away from the mercenary and back to the hero. Another moment of complete silence went by before the hero heard something very faint coming from the alien. At first he thought it was Venom’s huffing, but as Peter continued listening he could tell it was something else. The sound he was hearing was crying. Venom was _crying_.

“…we didn’t mean to…” Venom shyly said between sobs, streaks of salt water running down its face and dripping from its chin. Peter remained silent for a moment, shocked at the sound of the alien’s voice. He had never heard Venom sound so, miserable before.

The hero kept his eye on the timid creature as he continued making his way up the steps. As much as he hated the idea of engaging the creature, Peter had to do whatever he could in order to distract Venom from beating on Wade again. It was his only chance to save the mercenary. And his only chance to learn why the alien did the things it did.

Peter stepped up to the floor landing below the alien, now only a few stairs away from the creature. Venom kept its back to the human, doing its best to hide its tear-streaked face from its mate. “Didn’t mean to what?” Peter dared to ask gently. Venom glanced over its shoulder to the curious human, then frowned deeply.

“…to hurt Sssspider!” it admitted loudly, then turned its face forward again before continuing. “We’re ssssorry. We never wanted thissss. None of thisss!”

Peter frowned at the apology. At least he was getting Venom to talk, but the alien’s responses only peaked the hero’s curiosity. Before, it seemed as though the creature just desired to mate with him, but Peter wondered if Venom wanted more than just sex.

Peter couldn’t help but recall Venom’s words during their time together in its room. Before it had forced itself onto him, the alien had used the word ‘love’ at some point. After everything that happened, Peter had nearly forgotten about that. But did the alien really mean that? No, it couldn’t have. Lovers don’t do what Venom did. The alien only desired a mating partner, and Peter was it.

Still, the more Peter watched the alien sobbing above him, the more it seemed as though Venom really meant what it was saying. After all, there was never a time where Venom had lied about its intentions. The alien had always been upfront and honest about what it wanted or what it was going to do, regardless of how Peter felt about it. Perhaps it was being truthful when it said it loved Peter, too. But that still left a question unanswered.

“What did you want?” Peter finally asked. The alien quieted its sobbing at the sound of the question. It wiped its face of tears with its blood soaked hands as more continued to fall, then muttered out a response, saying, “We jusssst wanted…a happy Ssspider.”

“I was already happy, Venom.” Peter quickly answered back, his quiet voice hinted with agitation. Suddenly Peter paused for a moment, then sighed out heavily upon realizing something absurdly obvious.

“But _you_ weren’t, were you?”’

Peter watched as the alien sat motionless over the silent mercenary, the question causing the creature’s body to stiffen. Venom did not verbally answer the question, but its reaction spoke for itself. Finally, Peter understood. He understood everything.

The hero took a step closer to the quiet creature, his fear for the alien slowly fading away. “Look at me, Venom” the hero instructed quietly, causing the timid alien to lower its head forward in an attempt to hide its face. “Look at me” the human repeated, the slightly sterner voice making the alien comply. Venom turned its head slightly, looking back at Spider out of the corner of its teary eye.

“You were lonely…” he stated, looking up sympathetically at the creature in front of him. Even as the alien kept silent, Peter could tell it was true by the way it looked at him. After a moment, Venom sighed out and finally nodded in agreement to Spider’ words.

“We are _still_ lonely” Venom admitted quietly with its cracked voice, and was surprised by Spider’s reaction when its mate raised his arm up to the creature and extended his hand. The alien looked down at the hand reached out to him, then raised its eyes to see the kind expression on its mate’s face. There was no fear in his eye anymore. There was no sign of anger or disgust, either. Instead, the human curled his lips into a slight smile, then spoke again, saying, “Well, you don’t have to be lonely anymore.”

Venom whimpered quietly to itself, not sure what to think of its mate’s new actions. Was this some sort of trick? Did Spider really mean it? The creature hesitated for a moment, but soon realized how difficult it was to stay away from Spider. Without second guessing itself any longer, the creature slowly stood from the battered human beneath it and turned to face the hero.

The alien leaned over and slowly crawled its way down the steps on its hands and feet, its eyes shyly glancing up at its mate. Peter remained still as the creature approached but could see the mercenary’s frozen body out of his peripherals. He knew that Wade was probably…gone, which was slightly unnerving to the hero. The thing had just murdered someone, and yet the hero was waving it over like nothing happened. Still, Peter couldn’t do anything about that now. He knew deep down that he did his best to warn Wade not to provoke the creature. But he was just so stubborn. He should have listened. Still, Peter couldn’t help but worry about his lover. Hopefully he wouldn’t be in too much pain when he woke back up.

But Peter had to stay focused on the creature now. Venom wanted attention, and the hero needed to give it to it. As Peter watched it come down, he could help but notice how nervous and shy it looked. Which was good. It was much better than seeing an angry Venom, after all. But as the human continued watching the creature, he saw something that made his smile curl back down into a deep frown. Venom froze when it noticed this, not sure what suddenly made that happy expression go away again.

“Venom, you’re bleeding!” the hero suddenly said, noticing the dark liquid oozing out of its chest and running down its stomach and arm. Venom tilted its head at the words, then looked down. Suddenly the sting of the injuries intensified as the creature realized how much liquid it was really losing. Becoming lightheaded all of a sudden, the creature stood back up on its feet and took a seat at the bottom of the creaking steps.

Slowly, the hero approached the alien, whose eyes were still focused on its wet chest. The closer he moved to the creature, the more gruesome its injuries appeared. There was so much liquid coming out of it. And that large gash in its chest…was that a stab wound? It looked so deep. How was the alien even alive right now? And Eddie…was Eddie okay in there?

Peter reached his hand out and placed his hand on the top of the alien’s injured shoulder, avoiding the wounds there. The alien looked up, silently enjoying the gentle touch.

“Sssspider…we need to sssay sssomething” it quietly whispered, seeing the opportune moment to finally confess its feelings. But its mate was so engulfed in examining the injuries, he did not seem to hear the creature’s words. His eyes remained locked on the creature’s bloody chest and shoulder. He looked so distressed about the wounds.

It was, strange, to be cared about like this. No one had ever done so before. It was…nice. The creature shut its eyes and sighed out, slowly beginning to relax as its mate quietly took care of its injured body.

But soon that nice feeling vanished the moment Peter pressed his hands against the bloody wounds in an attempt to stop the liquid from coming out. The creature’s eyes shot open and it screeched loud enough the startle the hero. Peter immediately removed the pressure from the wounds and raised his now bloody hands up.

“Sorry!” he instantly said, looking back up to Venom’s eyes for any sign of anger or annoyance. Fortunately for Peter, there was none. If anything, the alien just seemed sluggish and tired, a result of losing so much blood. It wasn’t a good sign. The alien needed some serious treatment, more treatment than Peter could ever give it here.

“Venom? Stay awake, okay?” the hero started, raising his hands and cupping the creature’s face when it began to slowly sway from side to side, and was instantly surprised when the creature shut its eyes and rumbled out a quiet purr at the soft touch. The hero frowned, suddenly realizing what he had been doing. It would be wrong to get the creature’s hopes up too high with this unnecessary touching. He really should stop now before Venom got ahead of itself. But before Peter could let go of the creature’s face, the alien raised its hands and covered its mate’s smaller ones. “Um…Venom?” Peter hesitantly said, taking a step back and pulling his hands back. But the creature only tightened its grip on the hands, keeping them in place.

“You need to go to the hospital” Peter told him, continuing to tug back from the creature’s hold. But even with its injuries, Venom was strong enough to hold onto him.

“No” Venom defiantly said in response. It didn’t want to leave. This was its home, after all. Besides, the creature assumed Spider was going to drop it off at some hospital and leave it there all alone. The creature didn’t want that. It was already probably going to perish from its injuries anyway. It would rather die beside its Spider in its home than alone in a strange place.

Peter frowned at the response, not quite sure of the creature’s reason of refusing treatment. “You’re bleeding out. You _have_ to go” the hero insisted. But Venom only shook its head, its mind already made up.

“Don’t worry. Touching Ssspider makes usss feel better” it said confidently, opening its eyes again and smiling weakly at its mate. But it was quite clear from Spider’s expression that he couldn’t do anything _but_ worry.

“Venom…” Spider began again, ready to insist the hospital visit again. But before the hero could continue he was instantly silenced when Venom reached down, latched its large hands around his waist and pulled him in close so his chest pressed against the alien’s. Spider’s gasped at the sudden movement, probably nervous of the closeness, but soon relaxed when he realized Venom did not intend to hurt him.

 “Sssspider did not let usss sssay what we needed to sssay” it suddenly mentioned quietly, looking up to its mate’s eyes. Peter opened his mouth to object, but ended up closing it when he noticed the look of desperation in the creature’s eyes. The hero sighed out quietly, then nodded in consent. Venom rubbed its thumbs against its Spider’s uninjured skin, causing the smaller mate to shutter at its touch. “Sssspider…” the creature quietly whispered. The alien shyly took a moment to collect its thoughts as it worked up enough courage to continue.

“…we knew that Ssspider was lonely when Ssspider’s old mate left” it began. “It was hard ssseeeing Sssspider with no one. Being alone is bad. Not sssomething we wanted for Ssspider. Ssso to help, we watched over Ssspider for many nights. We make sssure Ssspider is never alone.”

Peter frowned, and the alien couldn’t help but notice his reaction. Was Spider disgusted with it? Venom’s eyes glanced down, suddenly embarrassed to admit what it had done.

“We knew it wasss wrong. We knew Ssspider might not like thisss, but we could not help it. We liked to watch over our Ssspider.”

Venom sighed out weakly, then shut its eyes. It looked so…exhausted. Peter felt the alien’s hold on his hips become weaker with each passing moment, and the hero couldn’t help but fear the creature really wasn’t going to make it through this. Venom needed to get to a hospital, now. It’s bleeding needed to be stopped, but the alien was just so stubborn. Why did it have to be so damn stubborn? As much as he wanted to persuade the creature to get treatment, he knew Venom would just deny the request. Reluctantly, the hero remained silent as the creature continued.

“Tonight we wanted to give our Ssspider sssomething ssspecial. Wanted Ssspider to feel good, because Ssspider deservesss to feel good all the time.” The alien looked back up to its mate’s eyes again. “Mating wasss bad at the end, but wasss good in the beginning, yesss?”

In any other case, Peter would have immediately denied any enjoyment from Venom’s…mating. But Venom seemed so frail in both body and mind. It would be cruel to tell it something that may hurt it even further. Peter sighed out quietly, swallowed his pride and curled his lips into a smile, then gave the creature an honest, and embarrassing, answer.

“Yes Venom. It was good.” And Venom smiled back at its mate in relief. The creature lowered its head and allowed its forehead to rest against the human’s shoulder. The hero stiffened slightly, but soon relaxed as the creature cooed softly against him. Peter’s hands moved, reaching around the alien and holding onto the back of its head. Venom purred contently at the touch.

“That’ssss good. We worked very hard to make sssure Ssspider feelsss ssspecial” it was gladly able to say. “We are happy Ssspider liked sssome of our mating. And we are happy Ssspider caresss for usss.”

Venom’s hands slowly moved up its mate’s body, its fingers gently sliding over Spider’s ticklish sides before stopping to hold the uninjured part of the human’s back. The creature looked up at the hero’s face, its eyes barely strong enough to stay open now. Suddenly breathing was becoming difficult, and the creature found itself gasping quietly for air. Spider looked terrified when he heard these new sounds. Still, the alien continued.

“And… even though Ssspider… doesss not love usss… it isss…okay” the creature struggled to say, its breathing suddenly becoming short as its vision blurred and blackened.

“ _Venom_ …!” Peter called out, leaning back to get a good look at its face. The creature smiled weakly at its worried Spider, then raised its finger to press it against the hero’s trembling lips.

“We ssstill…love Sssspider…very much.” With its last amount of strength, the creature lowered its hand from Spider’s mouth and raised its head. Even though its mate was shaking quite a bit, its Spider did his best to remain still as the creature leaned forward and gently pressed its lips against the human’s for one final farewell kiss.

“…no…” Peter whispered against the alien’s lips. But it was too late. There was nothing the human could do now to stop the inevitable. Venom suddenly went limp in the human’s arms, and the weight of its body quickly overpowered the hero’s. Before he could react, Venom’s body fell forward over its mate’s, causing Peter to fall back to the floor beneath them.

Peter grunted, Venom’s motionless body pinning him to the floor. The human managed to sit back up, then struggled to pull his body out from underneath the other. Once free, Peter knelt beside the frozen alien, his shaking hands hovering over the creature’s body. “…no” the hero repeated. “No...no, no!”

In a panic, Peter grabbed onto the creature’s shoulder and flipped it onto its back to examine it. The liquid, still pouring out of its wound, was coming out so much faster now. The hero reached down and pressed his hands against its shoulder a second time in an attempt to stop it. But what was the point? Venom wasn’t moving. It wasn’t breathing! Still, the hero refused to acknowledge the obvious.

“Venom wake up!” he frantically said, reaching up and holding onto the sides of Venom’s limp head. Nothing. The alien’s soft, warm skin was becoming hard and cold. Almost lifeless. “Venom, no…Venom please!” the hero begged helplessly, his eyes swelling with salt water. “I love you, okay? I love you! You hear me!?!”

But no matter what Peter said, Venom gave the hero no response. The human lowered his head, resting his warm forehead against the alien’s cold one. “Venom…” the hero whispered. The human closed his eyes, allowing his tears to fall freely. He clenched his teeth, then let out a quiet, pathetic whimper. This was it. It was over. Peter _failed_. He failed to save the alien. He failed to save the human. He failed to do _anything_ that could have prevented this lonely creature from perishing in his arms like this. Peter opened his teary eyes, looking down at the alien’s motionless ones. At least he was able to stay by the lonesome creature’s side for some time before it…died.

Peter continued holding the creature like this for a few more moments before sighing and out leaning up from the body. The hero looked down, watching as the puddle of black liquid formed under the alien’s shoulder. He grimaced, the wet wound difficult to look at. But as the hero continued staring at the messy injury, the more he couldn’t help but notice something very odd about it.

The hero stood to his feet and took a step back, still examining the creature. Was it just him, or was Venom’s body getting…smaller? There was about a gallon of liquid underneath the alien’s body now, and the more fluid the creature lost, the smaller its body became. It was odd to say the least. Perhaps this was just something alien bodies do when they are dead…

But the alien was not dead. Neither was the human inside of it. But he was injured. The symbiote could sense that its host had a mortal wound in his shoulder from Wade’s sword, causing the human to bleed out profusely under the black suit. It was, unpleasant for the symbiote. The foreign liquid needed a _live_ host to wear it, but this human was physically weak now. Dying. He was no longer capable of sustaining the suit. The symbiote was simply moving on now, rejecting this human for someone new who would be little more resilient.

And the more liquid left Venom’s motionless body, the more he could see what was really happening. Peter’s eyes widened at the sight, having a hard time believing what he was seeing.

“…E-Eddie?” the hero whispered, hesitantly kneeling back down beside the transforming creature. The black suit continued dripping down onto the floor below, and it wasn’t long until the wheezing, naked, unconscious human underneath was revealed. And the injuries he suffered. Peter gasped at the sight in front of him. Before, Venom appeared to have been shot and stabbed right in the chest. But as the creature shrunk in size and became human again, Peter could see that the bullets only grazed the human’s skin, and the stab wound was actually closer to the host’s shoulder. A less severe injury, fortunately, but still life threatening. And the more Peter sat there doing nothing, the closer the other human moved closer to his death. The hero would have to hurry to get him to a hospital if he was going to make it.

“Eddie,” the hero called out, reaching down and grasping the human’s uninjured shoulder. Again, there was no response. The human only continued his panting, his chest rapidly heaving up and down. Peter reached his hands underneath the other and stood back to his feet, carrying the injured human in his arms. “Stay with me” he ordered the unconscious male. Without another moment to spare, Peter stepped up to the stair’s ledge and jumped through the stairwell for the exit, leaving the wreckage of the brawl and the defeated mercenary alone in the darkness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment below!


	7. Together

Peter never swung faster in his entire life. Eddie, securely held over the hero’s shoulder, continued bleeding out as Peter carried him to the nearest hospital. Quiet groans left the human’s lips as they moved closer to their destination, Peter’s only indication that the other was still alive.

“Hang on. We’re almost there” Peter desperately said to the other, turning his head to look over to the other. There was so much blood coming out of him. The host was becoming so cold. The hero stopped on a nearby building and quickly webbed over the bloody injury, hoping it would be enough to slow Eddie’s blood loss.

Five minutes later and Peter reached the hospital. Without a mask, going through the front doors was not an option, so the hero climbed the side of the building, searching for an empty room where he could place the injured human. Fortunately, the hospital did not seem to be busy tonight, and Peter was able to easily find an empty room on the third floor.

The hero grabbed the bottom of the window with his free hand and pushed it open, then carefully crawled inside with the other. The room was dark and warm, the screens from the active monitors the only thing lighting Peter’s way to the empty hospital bed. The hero carefully moved over to it and laid the host down on his back, hearing the other groan quietly.

“I hear you, buddy. Help’s on the way” he told him, looking up from the other to scan the room for anything that might ease the host’s discomfort. Looking under the bed, Peter managed to find a blue blanket and quickly grabbed it. The hero unfolded the piece of fabric, preparing to throw it over the other’s freezing cold body when he stopped, his eyes suddenly focusing on what he was getting ready to cover.

Eddie’s body was thin, frail almost. His skin seemed pale white as he laid against the light gray hospital bed, his strained face hinted with blue tones. Eddie looked sick and yet…Peter’s eyes continued wandering. He could see the other’s rib bones through his skin, yet his chest remained somewhat strong and defined, slowly rising and falling against the bed and Eddie breathed. Peter’s eyes continued on, admiring the host’s stomach, his waist, his thighs… and the thing that rested in between them. Peter blushed at the sight, not sure what to think of what he was staring at. How could someone so thin have such a big…

Eddie’s groan made Peter jump in surprise, and the hero quickly covered the host up with the blanket, a guilty flush turning his cheeks red. How long had he been staring? Without wasting another moment, Peter looked around the bed for the room’s call button, a device that would notify the nurses that something was wrong with a patient. Fortunately Peter was able to find the missing remote hanging from the bed from its wire.

The hero grabbed the device and spam clicked the button, hoping someone would hear it and come immediately. Eddie’s body shuttered under the covers and Peter paused to look over to him. The brunette put the remote down by the host’s side, then reached over to gently move his blonde hair from his forehead. The hero stared at the host’s seemingly unconscious face, concluding that there was nothing more he could do for the host. The hero sighed out quietly.

“…goodbye” Peter finally whispered, then leaned his head down to press a gentle kiss against the other’s cool forehead. He didn’t know why he did it. A kiss like that seemed unnecessary, inappropriate even. And yet, Peter _wanted_ to do it. He wanted to kiss Eddie, perhaps more than he should have. Without pondering a reason why, Peter kissed the host’s forehead a second time before leaning back up and heading for the open window.

 “…Peter?” a voice weakly groaned out, and the hero’s body automatically froze in place.

Peter silently cursed his luck, completely unprepared to have a conversation with this person. But he couldn’t just ignore his call and leave him. He bought him to the hospital, after all. He at least needed to be courteous and tell him goodbye while he was awake. But…how long had he _been_ awake? The hero sighed out heavily then turned his head to glance over his shoulder, looking back at the bright blue eyes that watched him through the darkness. Eddie was staring at him quietly, his face wincing as if he were in pain.

“Hey” the hero nervously said back, turning his body to properly face the human.

Eddie’s eyes looked the other up and down, quietly examining Peter and his condition. Suddenly Peter remembered just how ridiculous he must have looked. His exhausted, unmasked face tilted down as he took a fresh look at his torn clothes and damaged body. Eddie was in pretty bad shape, but Peter wasn’t that far off himself. Perhaps he should stay and get some sort of medical treatment, too.

The hero’s thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard what sounded like a quiet whimper coming from the other. Peter looked back up to the blonde and frowned deeply when he noticed the host was suddenly on the verge of tears.

“…I…I…” he muttered out, unable to get the words out before he began to cry uncontrollably. Soon the human simply gave up on trying to speak and covered his flushed face with hands to sob into them. Peter, never having seen the blonde such a pitiful state, melted at the sight. Was it because of the pain? The hero approached the other’s side and knelt beside his bed, watching as he wept.

“Shh…” Peter told the other gently. “The nurses are coming.” But the other did not seem to find solace in these words. Eddie only shook his head under his palms, doing his best to take back control of his emotions.

“…I can’t hear it” the host finally sobbed out, raising his shaky hands up to stare at them with his inflamed eyes. “I can’t _feel_ it.”

Peter paused for a moment then sighed out quietly, making sense of what the other was talking about. Before the injured human could continue, Peter knelt down and grasped Eddie’s hands in both of his, causing the other to cease his shaking and look over to him.

“Eddie…” he called out quietly, slowly tightening his hold on his hands in order to keep the other’s attention. Peter paused, thinking of the right words before continuing.

“That thing that was with you. The alien. After you were injured, it fell off you” he explained to him, then smiled softly before gently telling him, “You’re free.”

Eddie’s body stiffened at the gentle words, his eyes widening as he stared back at the hero’s brown ones. He had to be lying. Peter couldn’t be telling the truth. The alien wouldn’t just, just _leave_! But the more the blonde examined the hero’s face for any signs of deceit, the faster he realized that Peter wasn’t lying. The alien had really left him. Moved on. _Abandoned_ him. Eddie’s lips trembled as they curled downward before the human let out a quiet, pitiful whine.

“…No…” he muttered, his eyes beginning to swell up with tears again. “No… _no_!” The human shut his eyes and turned his face away from Peter’s before letting out his uncontrolled sobs once more. The host pulled his hands from Peter’s grasp and rubbed at his tear streaked face. “This…isn’t…what I…wanted…” he managed to say as he cried. “I don’t…want to be…alone!”

Peter stared at the other silently, watching the other human crumble to pieces in front of him. After all of the destruction this human was partially responsible for, Peter was having a difficult time watching the blonde in such a miserable state. Overcome with a sense of sympathy, the hero stood back up to his feet and wrapped his arm around Eddie’s shoulder, pulling him up and into his chest for a tight hug. “Shh…what did I tell you before?” Peter asked him quietly, gently rocking him in an effort to quiet him back down again.

Eddie closed his eyes and sighed out against the hero’s chest, the brunette’s warmth almost instantly calming him back down again. The host lowered the hands from his face and shyly looked up to the hero, gazing up through the darkness to stare into his dark brown eyes. Peter looked down at the other and smiled, then continued, saying, “You’re not alone. And you’ll never be alone again.”

Much to Peter’s relief, the host’s crying slowly went silent after those words. But now Eddie was beginning to stare at him again, glancing from the hero’s eyes, to his lips, and back up to his eyes again. Eddie opened his mouth slightly, as if he wanted to say something, but soon sighed out and remained silent.

“What?” Peter asked quietly, not sure what the other might have been thinking. “What’s wrong?” But before the host had a chance to respond, the sound of walking from the hallway caused the hero to gasp and look up at the hospital room’s door.

“…don’t know why that damn thing’s goin’ off. No one’s even supposed to be there…” Peter heard a nurse say through the walls, annoyance hinted in her distant voice. They were finally on their way. Peter had to leave, or else risk having his identity revealed. The hero loosened his hold around the other’s shoulder and attempted to step away towards the window. Before he could, Eddie reached out and grabbed onto the small amount of fabric left on his shirt, keeping him in place. Peter looked down to the other, watching as the sheet over Eddie’s waist slowly slid down to the floor when he rolled to his side to face him.

The hero gulped, doing his best to keep his eyes on the host’s.

“Um…Ed-…” the hero attempted to say, but was completely cut off when the other pulled him down by his shirt and roughly pressed their lips together. Peter stood there frozen and wide-eyed as the other moaned hungrily against his mouth, kissing the hero as deeply as his weakened body could. The hero remained in place, his mind going blank as he allowed the other to do what he wanted to his mouth, his body silently enjoying the sensation of the host biting at his lower lip.

Eddie’s hand released his grasp on the brunette’s shirt to reach up and run his fingers up the hero’s chest, slowly sliding them along the sides of his neck. Peter breathed in sharply through his nose, his body’s lust suddenly overpowering the common sense in the back of his head finally telling him to stop. Before he realized what he was doing, the hero found himself pushing the other human back down against the bed and pressing an even deeper kiss on his mouth. Eddie hummed contently underneath his hold.

When their lips finally parted for the sake of breathing, the blonde reached his hands further up the hero’s body and cupped his face between his palms. “Peter…” he breathed out, their faces only inches away from one another’s. “I love you, too.”

And with these words, Peter’s body and mind finally connected again and the hero snapped back to reality. This…this was wrong. This was _so_ wrong! What the hell was he thinking!?! The hero loved Wade and yet…the way Eddie stared into his eyes with that distressed look of his was just so alluring and mesmerizing. And God, his _body_ …It was hard to stay focused on the fact that this feeling, whatever it was, was not really love.

It wasn’t love, was it…?

Something in Peter’s pondering expression must have set Eddie off, and the blonde slightly tightened his hold on the other’s face. “I need you” he whispered to the hero, a hint of desperation in his quiet voice. Peter couldn’t help but frown at this. He couldn’t let this continue. He needed to stop this, right now, before it went too far.

Peter reached up and covered the other’s hands on his face, then carefully spoke his next words.

“I’ll always be there for you,” he told the other, causing him to sigh out quietly and smile. Peter frowned in return, knowing what his next words were going to do to Eddie’s happy demeanor. He had to be gentle. “But…” he attempted to continue on. “…but…”

_I don’t really love you. I **don’t** love you. Fucking say it already!_

But no matter how loudly he screamed at himself, the words would not leave his mouth. Why did the hero have to say that he loved him in the first place? Why did he have to go and kiss him back like that? God, he felt like such an idiot! And now he was just standing there like he _was_ one, staring at the other human with his mouth half open as if those words were supposed to automatically come out of it.

Slowly, Eddie’s smiling lips faded into a neutral line, and the human narrowed his eyes. “But what?” he finally asked, his tone hinted with impatience and suspicion. The hero wrapped his hands around Eddie’s to lower them from his face and put them back at the host’s sides again. The hero reached down to grab the sheet that had fallen to the floor and covered up the blonde’s lower half, then took a step backwards in order to remove their intimate closeness.

“But I don’t l-”

“Hey! Who’s in there!?!” a nurse from outside the door suddenly interrupted, her heavy knocking startling the two humans in the room. Eddie turned his head to look through the door’s square shaped window as the nurse peered through it. The host cursed under his breath, knowing that the hero’s time with him was now up.

“I’ll come back” Peter suddenly said, gaining the blonde’s eyes again. “To see you after you’re stitched up. I’ll come back.” That would at least give him time to work up enough courage to tell him the right thing. And give him time to figure out what that right thing really was.

Eddie stared back at the other, not really fond of being left alone. It was the last thing he wanted. The alien just abandoned him, after all. After all that the host had done to the hero, would Peter do the same, too…?

“Eddie…” Peter softly said, noticing the skeptical expression written on his face. “Eddie, I _promise_ ” the hero insisted, resisting the urge to go back to his side and comfort the other male. Instead he stayed in place, his eyes pleading for Eddie to believe him. “I’m not just gonna abandoned you.”

Eddie breathed out. He really didn’t feel comfortable with this. He really hated this. But as much as he didn’t like it, he understood. The blonde softened his expression, then reluctantly nodded in agreement.

“Don’t forget the flowers” the host mentioned quietly, forcing a slight smile on his face. Peter nodded at the other, pausing awkwardly for a moment before turning around and rushing over to the window. The hero hopped up and crouched onto the windowsill.

“Peter…!” Eddie suddenly said, causing the hero to turn his head and glance over his shoulder. Eddie stared back at him, his expression now pained. He looked as if he really wanted to say something again, but sighed out and settled for simply telling Peter, “…be careful.”

Peter looked at him for a moment, analyzing the words for their true meaning. Why did Eddie look so, nervous? What wasn’t he telling him? Unable to answer the question, Peter simply nodded at the human again before leaping through the open glass and swinging quickly out of the area.

Eddie watched the hero swing away as the nurse finally barged her way into the occupied hospital room. She seemed shocked at the sight she found and started asking the injured human questions, but Eddie’s mind was too far into deep thought to register what she was saying.

As he rolled back over to his back and stared at the ceiling, he did his best to figure out what in the hell had just happened. Because Eddie was no fool. He could see the hero was uncomfortable after kissing him. But he seemed to enjoy it. He seemed to _want_ him. So what the hell had Peter so, distant? What had the host done wrong?

“…Sir, what happened? Hey! Sir? Sir!?!” the nursed called out to her expressionless patient as she stood over him before rushing back to the hallway and calling for a doctor.

“…said you loved me…” the blonde murmured quietly to the ceiling before closing his eyes as doctors and nurses flooded through the hospital room’s door to care for the exhausted host.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Peter couldn’t get the heavy weight of guilt off his shoulders as he swung through the city. There was absolutely nothing right about what he had just done to Eddie in that hospital room. Gawking at his naked body, kissing him, getting his hopes up. The permanent frown plastered on Peter’s face grew deeper as the thought of breaking Eddie’s heart came to the forefront of his mind. He couldn’t imagine how the other would react when he finally told him that he had no intentions of leaving Wade. Would he cry? Yell? Or maybe, worse?

But what did it matter? Why did Peter _care_? This was Eddie he was thinking about. The guy whose delusional fantasies led to the hero being stalked, kidnapped, and ultimately raped.

_But it wasn’t him. The alien made him do it._

He tried reminding himself, repeating it over and over again in his mind. But he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. It just didn’t sit right with the hero. Eddie remembered Peter telling Venom that he loved it. He was conscious then. Was he conscious during the raping, too? Did Eddie attempt to stop himself, or did he enjoy forcing Peter as much as the alien did?

The hero cursed under his breath, suddenly remembering something. During their time on the bed, Venom revealed the host for a moment and allowed him to kiss the brunette. Why would the alien do that if Eddie was not awake to enjoy it…?

Peter shook his head and huffed. This was all just too confusing, and the more time he spent thinking about it, the more agitated he became.

Then again, maybe Eddie shouldn’t have been the person Peter needed to be worried about.

Wade should have woke up by now. He was probably worried…or pissed off. Peter had left him there, after all. Alone in that dark, worn down stairwell with those awful injuries. As the hero swung along through the quiet city, he couldn’t help but wonder what the mercenary was doing right now. Was he looking for the hero? Or maybe hunting down the host?

Peter swung to the nearest building and landed on its roof, needing to rest his sore muscles and take a moment to think. Whatever Wade was up to, Peter needed to find him soon. There were things that needed to be explained, things that needed to be _confessed_. But as much as he wanted to search every corner of New York City for him, he knew he couldn’t. Not with his face completely exposed like this. Not to mention that the freezing temperature outside was draining his energy.

The hero stood there for a moment, quietly configuring his next plan. It would probably best if he went to Wade’s apartment to see if he was home. As exhausted as the brunette was, he was seriously hoping that the mercenary made it back there safe and sound. But if not, Peter would have no choice but to borrow one of Wade’s masks and a shirt and go out looking for him.

Peter sighed out exhaustedly and rolled his shoulders, getting ready to put his new plan into action. This long night was going to be much longer. The hero turned and walked across the roof in the direction of Wade’s apartment, but quickly stopped in his tracks when he noticed something extremely odd and out of place just a few buildings down.

The hero squinted his eyes, not quite sure what he was seeing or, if it was even real. Peter blinked, trying to focus on the figure standing on the edge of the roof a few blocks away, its body frozen as it faced him, its head tilted to the side as if pondering something tremendously peculiar. Peter paused.

“…Wade?” the hero whispered, then frowned. No. Couldn’t have been. Peter would have noticed swords or a red suit. Not to forget that silence wasn’t really Wade’s thing. But this figure was just…black. Even the face seemed to be completely smothered by darkness. Was it a person? A citizen? Why would they be up on a roof at this hour?

Peter’s eyes widened and he quickly turned his face away, remembering that he was unmasked. If it really was a citizen over there, he couldn’t let it find out Spiderman’s identity. It was time to go. The hero took a few steps away before turning his back to the figure and running back to the other side of the building, hoping that the darkness hid most of his facial features.

The hero quickly approached the side of the building, stepped up to its edge and jumped. He extended his right arm, aiming for the next building over and pressed his fingers on his webshooter, but was completely shocked when he felt something cold and sticky slap against his extended wrist. Peter looked down, and his eyes widened as he saw what had hit him.

Webs. _Black_ webs. It completely covered his hand and stopped Peter’s webs from releasing, rendering that webshooter useless. It was that…that person! In a panic, the hero used his free hand to attempt to free himself, completely forgetting how sticky those webs were. Before he could stop himself, his left hand became stuck against the left one, both webshooters now covered by the sticky substance.

Peter’s heart pounded through his chest as he found himself in a freefall _again_. In a desperate attempt to get free, the hero strained his muscles as he pulled against the webs that bound his hands, praying that they would tear away from his web shooters. They wouldn’t. These webs were just as strong as…as Venom’s…

“Shit” he groaned out in defeat. He had no choice. There was no other option. The hero raised his arms over his head and curled his body up, bracing for the worst. The human clenched his teeth, holding back the scream growing in the back of his throat as he thought of the damage he was about to sustain. Would he even survive a fall like this? He’d never fallen off a building like this before. The hero held his breath and shut his eyes. There was no way he was walking away from this in one piece.

Suddenly the air rushing past the hero’s exposed skin halted, and Peter opened his eyes to find himself dangling, his body only _feet_ away from his demise. The hero shook in horror at the sight, trying to make sense what in the hell had just happened. His hands were still tied so how…how…

A dark chuckle from above interrupted Peter’s mental speculations. The brunette whipped his head up to the sky at the demonic sound coming from the rooftop, but he couldn’t see the one responsible. That’s when he noticed the dark strings of webs attached to his back, the lifeline that his stopped his body from smashing into the sidewalk.

Before he could do anything about his predicament, Peter found himself slowly rising from the floor, the mysterious shadow from above reeling him back up the side of the building as if he were some sort of caught fish. Peter gasped upon realization of what was going on. Instantly, the hero struggled against the webs that held him captive, the dark chuckling from above growing louder and louder with each floor he ascended. Whoever was up there was playing with him, _teasing_ him, and Peter could do nothing. No matter how much he struggled, no matter how much energy he wasted, his efforts were to no avail. The webs remained strong against his cold and weakened body.

“Dammit!” he groaned out through his clenched teeth, feeling himself giving up on the idea of getting free. Then suddenly his rising body came to an abrupt stop, and Peter’s body froze. The chuckling had finally went silent, leaving the nervous hero alone in complete silence. The human scanned the sky above, searching for signs of the figure that held him. But still, there was nothing...

“Peter?”

The hero’s eyes widened, that voice now coming from beneath him. It was the same as the shadow’s from above yet…different. It seemed much gentler than before, much kinder, and so _familiar_. Peter breathed out through his nose, hoping, praying, it wasn’t the one person he thought it might have been. Peter slowly turned his head down to face the source of the sound, then gasped loudly at what he saw there.

It wasn’t him. It didn’t look anything like him, and yet it _was_ him. Wade Wilson. His lover, his protector, his savior, completely covered in the foreign black substance that rejected the hero and its previous host. At first the hero said nothing, too busy speechlessly staring at the sight before him. Wade was completely smothered in the black, parasitic creature. His mask was still in place, those bright, beady white eyes locked in on the human only inches away. His body was pressed low against the brick wall beneath him, his hands and feet keeping him perfectly against the building. The symbiote must have transferred both the hero’s web shooting abilities as well as his wall crawling skills. He looked so much like Peter in the way he laid there, but so much like Venom in the way he stared. It was…unnerving.

“…W…W-Wade?” Peter managed to say with a shaky voice. The shadow tilted his head slightly at the name, then smiled under his black mask. A clawed hand made its way up to the hero’s face, his smooth fingers gently touching over his freezing cold cheek.

“Yes baby boy. It’s me” he murmured back.

The hero breathed out at the voice. It really was him. How could this have happened? He left Wade alone in that place, but Peter never could have thought…The human shut his eyes and lowered his head, suddenly feeling the surge of guilt overtaking his mind. All that time Peter spent with Eddie, Wade was alone in that place…suffering.

“Oh Peter… _Peter_ …” the creature hummed, moving closer to the guilty human until their foreheads connected with one another. Peter opened his teary eyes at the touch, but froze in place when he noticed something in the other’s gentle demeanor shift to something much more twisted and menacing. The creature inhaled sharply against the hero’s skin, smelling his face as if he could sense something was off about his scent. The creature leaned back from Peter’s face and hissed in disgust.

“…You… _ssssstink_!” Peter’s eyes widened, the old, demonic voice reappearing again. Before he could question the sudden change, the webs that held the hero’s body in place was sliced by claws, and the human fell back down to earth.

Peter gasped as his stomach suddenly dropped. He didn’t get a chance to even look at the pavement below before a flash of white and red lights blinded his vision, followed the sound of a loud snap and an intense pain in his right forearm. Before he could decipher the fact that his arm had mangled beneath him, his body fell weak and limp, and his eyes fluttered closed as darkness engulfed his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind nearest object* Please don't hate me! Use your words and explain your feelings below.


	8. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT THE ENDING!  
> I had plans of making the last chapter kind of long, but I see now that it's taking too long to get it out. So instead of making you all wait, I'm just gonna add a chapter. Here is the beginning of the end of the story, please enjoy and don't forget to comment!

 

 

 

“Oh god. No…no, no!” Wade suddenly screamed out, his white eyes widening as he stared down at the stiff, motionless human laid out on the sidewalk below. Dead. That was the word that ran through the mercenary’s racing mind as he stared in disbelief at what appeared to be his lifeless baby boy. He was dead. Deceased. Gone! And Wade had no idea how in the hell it happened. One moment Peter was by his side and then…it was like he’d suddenly gone blind with rage. Where did all of that anger come from? He simply couldn’t recall why he was so frustrated and why he wanted to take it out on Peter but…he did. And now…now Peter was…

A low, painful groan caught the mercenary’s attention right before he went into an all-out panic attack. Wade looked down, staring at the unconscious hero, the source of the pained noise. “Peter?” he breathed out in relief. Thank god. He wasn’t dead. Without another passing moment Wade crawled down the side of the building and landed on the sidewalk beside him injured hero, quickly noticing the puddle of blood staining the white concrete around the hero’s forehead. Wade frowned deeply at the sight. Peter must have hit his head.

“Baby boy…” he sadly moaned out, reaching his clawed hand out to gently move the hair out of the hero’s face. With extreme caution, Wade grabbed onto Peter’s shoulder and carefully flipped him over to his back, then cringed at the horrific injuries that were revealed. That side of Peter’s face was completely painted with red streaks of blood. But that wasn’t all. Wade looked down the hero’s body and breathed out sharply at the sight of the human’s fracture. Peter’s right arm was twisted in an unnatural position, broken on his forearm and bleeding badly. Such a gruesome sight was nothing new to this mercenary, but seeing his baby boy in this condition was starting to make him feel sick. He looked terrible.

_Could’ve been worsssse though._

Wade gasped, suddenly hearing the dark and ominous voice from behind him.

“Who the fuck…!?”

 The mercenary balled his fist and whipped his head around, but as he scanned the area around him, he quickly found that no one was there. The two were alone. But Wade knew he heard something…someone, speak to him.

_Wasss it everything hosssst wanted?_

Wade stopped looking around and frowned deeply, realizing the voice was coming from his head.

“What is this? Yellow, White? This shit ain’t funny” he reprimanded himself, doing his best to keep focused on Peter and ignore the fact that the voice sounded nothing like the friendly boxes that he had known to love.

_Mmm…closssse…_

Wade’s eyes narrowed at he looked at the broken arm, anger suddenly building up in his core. It wasn’t his boxes after all. This thing was…was the symbiote!

“What have you done to him?” he growled to the creature in his head.

_Nothing hosssst didn’t want._

“Bastard!” Wade immediately snapped back at himself. “I didn’t want this. I’d never want to…”

_But hosssst did._

Wade paused in his anger, a surge of doubt going through his mind. This thing was trying to confuse him, manipulate him, and yet, why did he feel as though there was a ring of truth to its words? Did he…?

_Doessssn’t hossst remember? Hosssst wanted thissss. Mate betrayed hossst, and hossst wanted to hurt mate._

In an instance, Wade finally remembered. After this, thing, attached to him in the abandoned building, Wade followed Peter to the hospital and saw something awful. Wade had witnessed everything. The touching. The kissing. The words. The affection. Wade clenched his teeth as the scene replayed in his head, examining every detail of Peter’s betrayal. Peter really had _cheated_. Wade turned his eyes away from the human beneath him, suddenly sensing Eddie’s scent all over his baby boy. As much as he hated to admit it, some small part of Wade wanted to cause the hero pain…

_Isss a sssshame. Mate alwaysss liked the pretty one’sss…_

Then again, Wade would have _never_ done something like this to Peter if he were in his right mind. This creature was taking the mercenary’s hatred and anger and amplifying it to dangerous levels. The mercenary was convinced that it was this thing that was responsible for Peter’s injuries. Not him. He wouldn’t take the blame for this. He couldn’t!

“Get off me…” the mercenary muttered out. When the creature did not respond, Wade reached his hands up to his arms and began scratching at the black suit in an irrational effort to remove it from his skin. “I want you off me. I want you the fuck off me _now_!” he demanded, growling as he continued clawing at his own body.

_No…_

“I said get off!” he screamed, using enough force to cut open his skin underneath the black substance. But just as a piece of suit would tear away from the mercenary, the parasite shifted to quickly cover up the exposed host. This thing was impossible to remove!

_Mate rejected it. Eddie wassss weak, but thissss hossst…_

Wade gasped, the suit suddenly making him double over as a wave of euphoria ran over his sensitive skin. The mercenary automatically stopped clawing at his arms and settled for simply resting his hands on top of his injuries as they healed, any pain from his permanently injured skin seeming to instantly disappear. What the hell was this? Wade didn’t know how the creature was doing it, but very soon he didn’t care. His skin felt so…so _good_. He’d never felt so painless …since before Weapon X…

_Thissss hosssst isss just ssso…different. Sssso sssstrong. Amazssing._

Wade moaned out as another wave of pleasure ran over his body, and he shut his eyes. His baby boy was bleeding on the pavement and yet the creature responsible for Peter’s injuries was making him feel better than he’d ever felt before. He felt disgusting…but he felt so good.

_Lissssten well now. Wade isss the new hossst. And it will go nowhere without hosssst._

Despite how he was feeling, Wade’s face twisted in disgust at the words. There was no way he was willingly going to go along with this.

_Hossst can sssit there and complain all hossst like, or hossst can take our mate home and tend to mate’sss arm._

Wade huffed in return. As much as he hated the idea of staying with this thing, the creature had a point. Peter needed immediate treatment. But Wade was scared. Did he still want to hurt Peter deep down? Would this thing make Wade hurt him again? He couldn’t be around his baby boy in that state again.

_We thought hurting mate wasss what hossst wanted…_

“It’s not!” Wade quickly interjected, leaning up from his doubled over state to look down at the bleeding hero before him. “I’d never want to hurt him! I wouldn’t do this.” The mercenary heard the creature hum thoughtfully at its host’s words before it spoke again, saying,

_If hurting mate isss not what hossst wantssss, it will obey._

Wade sat there in silence, trying to decide on whether or not he should believe this thing, if he should let himself take Peter home with the chance of this thing doing something terrible to his baby boy again. He really didn’t want that but…taking him to the hospital with that, person, still there wasn’t really an option, either.

_Don’t worry, hosssst. It won’t hurt mate anymore. It promissssesss…_

Wade sighed in defeat. What other choice did he have? Without wasting another moment, Wade carefully reached under Peter’s unconscious body and stood, carrying him bridal style in his arms.

“Don’t worry, baby boy. We won’t hurt you again” he promised quietly before taking off down the street, heading straight for his apartment building.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade was very fortunate to not run past any citizens before they reached his apartment building a few city blocks away. The mercenary hurried up the fire escape, Peter securely held in his arms until Wade stopped on his floor. Wade slid the window open with his foot and carefully stepped inside the cluttered, stuffy living room of his old apartment room, submerging them in darkness. The creature hissed unhappily in the mercenary’s head before speaking to him again.

_…Mate will not want to sssstay in thissss placssse.._

Wade scoffed in returned, then walked deeper into the apartment towards the bathroom, leaving the window open for the stuffy room to air out.

“Pffft. Now you’re worried about him?” Wade asked to it as he stopped outside of the bathroom door.

_Hosssst isss worried, sssso it isss worried, too._

Wade rolled his eyes, not believing it. It was probably just saying that to keep him content, but the mercenary would not be fooled. But instead of getting into another argument with the creature, Wade lowered Peter to the floor and laid him down to properly examine him.

Even though he was resting, he looked so _exhausted_. At least the injuries sustained from Venom were beginning to heal nicely, but Wade wanted to cover them with bandages anyway to avoid infection. The hero would need a shower first, though. Hopefully he didn’t wake up before the mercenary got a chance to put that bone back into place and set it in a homemade cast. Damn. Peter was going to be in so much pain when he regained consciousness.

_Mate will be fine. Isss very ssstrong. Hossst can fixsss._

Wade narrowed his eyes at the words. “I shouldn’t have to fix-ssss” he mocked irritably before kneeling beside the hero and tearing away what remained of his spider suit. Nothing could be salvaged from his clothes. Not even the webshooters. Everything Peter was wearing was either covered in blood or webs or, that person’s scent. It all had to go, so Wade continued to tear everything away until there was nothing left but a nude Peter on his floor. The mercenary leaned back from the human to examine his work.

_What a pretty mate._

Wade clenched his teeth. “Shut up” he growled in return, then reached down and picked the hero up in his arms again before making his way into the bathroom.

_What? Hossssst doesss not think ssso?_

The mercenary breathed out in annoyance, bothered by the idea of anyone else looking at Peter’s naked body other than him. Still, Wade was slowly, very slowly, beginning to accept the fact that there was no helping this thing watching.

Once by the tub, Wade reached over to the shower handle and turned on the water. As he waited for the water to warm, he couldn’t help but steal a peak at the unconscious hero. The mercenary really wasn’t trying to look at Peter in that way right now but…the creature was right. Even in his injured state, Peter looked…good.

“He’s amazing” he muttered to the creature, who hummed in agreement. It was at this moment when Wade realized how much he had missed his baby boy.

Once the water was warm enough, the clothed mercenary made his way into the shower with the naked male, holding him up by his waist and allowing the water to run over his injured back. Peter groaned quietly in his unconscious state, and Wade froze. The older male looked down at the hero’s face, and was pleased to see his eyes had not opened. Wade sighed out in relief. Peter would have been in so much pain if he had woken up. He’d have to hurry before that could happen.

Now with a sense of urgency, the mercenary grabbed a bar of soap and began washing his baby boy, being careful to go around the painful injuries on Peter’s back and side. Luckily it was a special soap, something Wade used a lot to sooth his skin when his scars were unbearable. Hopefully it helped with Peter’s injuries, too.

Once the hero’s back was clean, Wade leaned back and began washing his front. He washed everywhere: his neck, chest, stomach, everywhere that he smelled Eddie had touched. But by the time the mercenary reached Peter’s lower parts, he had to stop in his tracks, his eyes becoming distracted by something. It must have been from all of the touching, because Peter’s unconscious groin didn’t look so unconscious anymore.

Peter’s penis was well and alive, poking half erect out in front of him and pressing into the taller male’s thigh. Wade remained still at the sight, admiring the other lovingly. But as much as he yearned to give the unconscious hero the release he wanted, Wade clenched his teeth and averted his eyes in frustration.

Eddie’s scent was all over Peter’s dick, and it made Wade sick to even fathom what that person must have done to his baby boy down here. But that wasn’t even the worst part. The mercenary was more bothered by the idea that Peter may have liked what Venom had done to him. And as Wade thought back to Peter’s actions in the stairwell, the notion that Peter might have enjoyed that thing touching him was not that farfetched. The way Peter touched him during Venom’s final moments, the kiss, the _words_. Wade was only half alive to witness it, but he had enough brain function to comprehend what it all might have meant. He just didn’t want to believe it.

But then Wade saw Peter in the hospital, and Wade had no choice but to believe the obvious. Peter…Peter must have loved Venom, must have loved…Eddie.

Wade breathed out, fire suddenly burning under his chest. His claws pressed deep against Peter’s waist as he felt himself getting ready to lose control again, hissing as his mind slowly when blank. This was exactly what happened when he had hurt Peter, but Wade was ready for it. He wouldn’t let this thing take control of him again. Not again. Before it could happen, the mercenary took a deep breath, loosened his grip around the Peter’s body and lowered his head to rest it against the other’s shoulder.

Wade pulled the hero in close, letting his naked body and his erection press closely against the clothed male. The mercenary put his nose against Peter’s neck and inhaled, enjoying the new scent of soap hinted with Peter’s natural aroma. He smelled amazing…so much better and yet…this new finding did not offset his anger. Instead, it replaced that fire with a wave of sadness.

“Why’d you do it, baby boy?” he suddenly asked the unconscious hero, his voice quiet but strained. Of course, there was no answer, but Wade longed to hear one from the other. He needed to understand. What had he done wrong? What hadn’t he done? Wade wrapped his arms tighter around the other’s body, closing his eyes as he thought of all the wrongs he committed against Peter to make him want to…cheat.

Of course, being a mercenary meant he had to travel from time to time. But, was it too much? There were times he had to leave New York for weeks to finish a job. It didn’t seem like Peter felt neglected during that time but…did he? He was always so damn stubborn, never sharing his true feelings. Dammit, that must have been it.

“I never should have left you alone…” he concluded out loud, then sighed. It was awful of him to ever think that it was alright to leave Peter by himself like that. But Wade silently vowed that he would never let that happen again. Peter would never have to be left alone again, ever. Wade would always be there for him. Always, no matter what.

Determined to uphold his newly made vows to the other, Wade lowered the bar of soap in his hand to Peter’s penis and washed away any scent that did not belong there, silently promising that this would never happen again. Once he was lathered, Wade put down the bar of soap to wash away the suds with his hand. His fingers moved gently, lovingly, over the warm skin there, causing the unconscious male to moan in his sleep. The sound made the mercenary smile under his black mask. “I love you” he whispered, turning his head to kiss against the other’s neck before he reached down to engulf the penis with his hand.

_There will be plenty of time for that later, hosssst._

Wade immediately paused in his actions, then sighed out in annoyance.

“Almost forgot you were there” he muttered out, automatically letting go of the half erect appendage in his hand. The creature chuckled quietly at the words.

_It isss alwaysss here._

Wade rolled his eyes at the remark. But as much as he hated to admit it, the creature was right. Again. The mercenary would have to wait until Peter was bandaged up before doing anything like that. Ready to move forward, Wade reached up and grabbed the shower handle to turn off the water.

 _No_.

The mercenary automatically stopped, allowing the water to remain running. “No fucking what?” he asked in irritation. But the creature only hummed in return.

_Hossst cannot tell? Mate isss not clean yet._

“What the hell are you…?” The creature spoke again, cutting its host off.

_Inssside. Hossst musssst clean mate insssside._

Wade’s eyes widened, and the mercenary looked down over Peter’s shoulder.

“No way…” he muttered. Wade didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t even want to consider the possibility that Peter had been running around with Venom’s mark still inside of him. But as Wade lowered his hands and grasped the hero’s ass apart, there could be no denying it. Eddie’s scent engulfed the shower as white liquid fell from Peter’s hole and dripped down his inner thighs. Wade turned his head and cringed in revulsion.

“You’re disgusting” the mercenary growled to the creature as he picked up the bar of soap once again. But the creature quickly defended itself.

_No. Thissss wasss old hossst’sss wissshesss._

Wade cursed under his breath, running the bar of soap in between his ass and over his messy hole. A finger pressed onto and entered the opening slowly, letting the rest of Eddie’s marking drip out. “Is it considered ‘character death’ if I kill him after the story ends?” he mused angrily, moving the soap away to let the warm water run over the hero’s body. The creature remained silent, unable decipher what its host might have been asking. But one thing was clear. Its new host had a deep seeded hatred for its old host, and Wade’s desire was quite obvious. Perhaps the parasitic creature could help with this need as well.

It took Wade minutes to clean the scent off of Peter and his insides, but it felt like hours. Peter’s erection was harder than ever now, and his quiet moaning was doing nothing to help Wade hold back his, and the creature’s, natural desire growing in the mercenary’s groin. Luckily, Wade was able to remove the rest of Eddie’s mess before things became too…unbearable.

Wade tossed the soap to the side and turned off the water. Then he picked the freshly cleaned hero up in his arms and carried him out and into the bedroom. “Keep it together…” he muttered to himself, feeling his urges for Peter grow stronger, fearful that the creature might take over again and do something awful again.

_It sssaid it wouldn’t hurt mate…_

But Wade only shook his head. “…I don’t believe you” the mercenary said simply as they reached the bedroom. Wade laid the hero down on the bed on his back and closely examined his broken arm. The break was on the forearm, nothing that Wade couldn’t pop back into place. But it was going to hurt. And Peter was going to be very sore in the morning. Wade looked up to the hero’s sleeping face, then leaned over to kiss the other on his forehead. “It’ll only take a second, sweetie” Wade whispered quietly before stepping out of the room to grab the medkit. Then he returned and immediately went to work on the broken limb.

\----------------------------------------------------------

A painful migraine greeted the injured hero as he slowly woke back up from his unconscious state. His heavy eyelids squinted open, yet his tired eyes were unable to decipher anything through the darkness around him. He could feel the soft, comfortable bed underneath of him, the smell of metal and gunpowder that surrounded him, yet he couldn’t tell where he was. Or how he got to this place. It was all a blur. Why was his memory so fuzzy? The last thing he remembered was leaving Eddie alone at the hospital, and then…then…

Peter’s thoughts were quickly interrupted when the hero heard something nearby grunt, followed by a quiet cracking sound. At first, Peter didn’t know what it was. It was a sound Peter had never heard before. The only thing he could compare it to was the noise peanuts made when they were cracked open.

But then the pain came, and an ear piercing scream quickly left the hero’s lips.

His arm felt like it was on fire. He could feel it being twisted and turned as whatever held onto him yanked on the aching limb. Fortunately, the movement automatically stopped as Peter screamed, and the hero instantly used whatever strength he had left to pull away from the source of the pain.

But it was no use. Whatever held onto him had a firm grasp on his arm, and the more Peter pulled, the more agony he felt. But Peter had to get away. There was so much pain, so much fear running through the hero’s body that he wasn’t thinking straight. He rolled to his side away from the grasp and yanked again, causing another throb of agony to shoot through his arm.

Peter screamed again, but through his screaming, the hero could hear something else. His name being called from beside him, the voice scared, desperate, and familiar.

“Peter…Peter!” the voice called out again and again. Peter turned his head to the sound, then gasped, suddenly noticing the shadowing figure beside him, camouflaged within the darkness. The hero’s eyes widened, and he got ready to let out another fearful scream when the shadow spoke to him again.

“Peter, it’s okay! It’s me!”

The hero managed to hold back his screaming, replacing the noise with heavy, frantic breathing. “…Wade…?” he asked quietly, scanning the figure for confirmation. It was so hard to tell. The room was so dark and Wade…Wade…!

Peter gasped. Suddenly his memories returned to him, and the hero instantly remembered it all. The webshooters, the mercenary’s appearance, the fall… _everything_. The hero clenched his teeth, then automatically resumed his attempts to wrench his arm away from Wade’s…the creature’s…strong grasp.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” the hero ordered through his heavy breathing, the aching pain in his limb quickly intensifying as he struggled. But the creature’s hold remained strong, and the hero was unable to move an inch away from his position.

“Peter!” Wade said, a pang of sadness laced in his inflection. But Peter would not hear any of it. He knew what this…thing, had done to him, and the hero would not allow himself to fall into a false sense of security. No matter how badly he wanted to believe that this was his lover by his side, Peter had to face the facts. Wade was gone. He was GONE!

The hero balled his free fist, rolled his body over to face the creature and threw a punch at its head. The shadowy figure gasped and shifted to the left, managing to avoid getting hit. “Peter, stop it! Your arm…” it tried to plead before ducking, having to dodge another punch.

“No!” Peter screamed out, pulling back his fist again and throwing yet another heavy punch at his attacker. This time the hero connected, hitting the mercenary in the side of the jaw and causing him to release the broken arm and stagger back. Peter wasted no time. As the creature was busy checking his jaw, presumably broken, Peter quickly slid over to the other side of the bed and stood. The hero scanned the darkness, only now realizing he had been taken to Wade’s apartment. And he knew exactly where the exit was.

“Pe…ter…” it called out to him in pain, reaching its arm out to the other before the fearful hero took off out the bedroom door. Peter ran into the living room, stumbling over discarded weapons and stubbing his toe on the other pieces of dangerous equipment scattered across his path. He cursed under his breath, his toe being added to one of the many body parts hurting him at the moment. Where the hell did his shoes go? Peter looked down at his bare feet below, then stared in shock as he suddenly realized his nudity. Why was he naked? And an even better question. Why was he _hard_? Did that thing do something to him while he was unconscious?

“Fucking perv-…”

Peter gasped and quickly went silent, hearing the creature groan quietly from the bedroom. He had to leave, now. Without another passing moment, the hero quickly made his way over to the living room’s solitary window. He didn’t have his webshooters or his mask, but maybe he could crawl his way out of here and find a way to hide his face, and his nudity, from the creature and the general public until this nightmare was finally over. It was his only option.

But his only option wasn’t good enough. Just as Peter reached down with his good arm to pull open the window and escape, something very big wrapped around his wrist tightly, forced it behind his back and pushed the runaway into the closed window, causing the hero to grunt at the cool glass against his heaving chest and hot dick. Peter looked behind him, and automatically wish he hadn’t. He shook in fear at the horrific sight of the creature who had so easily captured him yet again.

He didn’t know how, but the shadow had seemed to have grown rapidly and now towered over Peter, the creature having to tilt its head down in order to fit within the confines of the ten foot tall room. It didn’t have the trademark teeth, or any mouth Peter could see, but it seriously didn’t need one. Its eyes were enough intimidation. They pierced through the hero’s soul as it stared at the disobedient human, stealing away all his courage and leaving nothing but a shaking, teary eyed captive.

“ _That_. _Hurt_.”

It said, its voice now deeper, darker, and demonic, just like the voice that appeared before his fall. Just like…like _Venom’s_! The thought sent a shockwave of fear through the hero’s naked body. Did that mean he was talking with Wade before?

Peter said nothing, too afraid to say anything that might set off this…this thing. The creature was silent too, almost as if it were waiting for a response. When it didn’t get one, the thing smiled under its mask at the voiceless hero before asking him, “ _Where wasss Sssspidey going to go? All naked like thisss?_ ”

The room went silent again as Peter continued to refuse to engage the creature. But even if he refused to say anything, he couldn’t stop the tears that quickly overflowed his eyes and dripped down his cold cheeks. Maybe it was because of the fear of what the creature was going to do to him. Or maybe it was from the sorrow he felt for the poor mercenary inside. Or perhaps it was because the hero was quickly beginning to realize this symbiotic monstrosity was never going to leave him alone. Whatever it was that was causing the hero to tear up like this, it wasn’t stopping, and Peter shut his eyes as the streams of salt water continued to escape him.

Peter heard the tainted mercenary whine out softly, then felt its hot finger run down a line of tears on his face. _“There’sss no reassson to cry.”_ Peter cowered away from the gentle touch, and the finger was instantly gone from his face. After another moment of silence, Peter heard the creature sigh out, then felt something hot blow against his bare shoulder. The hero opened his eyes, seeing that the creature had gotten down on one knee behind him so they were now at eye level. The thing smiled upon making eye contact with Peter, then spoke again.

 _“It promisssed not to hurt mate. And it won’t”_ it informed the hero. But Peter only frowned, not believing a word of it. How could he, after all the pain he had just felt in the bedroom?

“Wha…what do you want from me?” the hero finally asked. Peter suddenly flinched, feeling the creature’s free hand run up and down his pained arm. Why the hell was it hurting so much? Hesitantly the hero broke eye contact with the creature and looked down, only to see yet another scary sight.

Why did his arm look so…wrong? He could feel the pain, it was enough that Peter didn’t even want to use the limb. But the hero had never thought that maybe something was seriously wrong with it. But there was no denying it now. There was a serious bump in the middle of the forearm, forcing the bottom half to tilt in oddly. It looked, disgusting. Peter averted his eyes, suddenly feeling nauseous. Fuck. His arm was broken. It must have happened when he fell.

 _“We mussst fixsss thisss”_ it said quietly, gaining the hero’s teary eyes once more. Peter frowned at the words instantly. There was no way he would agree to let this monster attempt to operate on him like this, in this environment. He needed to go to a hospital.

“…I, I don’t want…” Peter said, the words coming out more timidly than he anticipated. But the creature only smiled at the hero.

 _“We know Ssspidey doesss not want ussss to. But we mussst.”_ Before the hero could protest further, he felt the creature grab the top of the broken arm with his free hand. Peter gasped, his body stiffening as he prepared to struggle again. But the creature quickly tightened its hold on the unbroken arm, warning him. “ _Hey,_ ” the thing said, its voice becoming sterner and louder. Peter instantly froze, his trembling becoming more apparent again. _“Isss mate going to fight ussss again? Things will be…ssscary…if that’sss the casssse.”_

Peter said nothing to this. He knew very well that testing the creature’s threat wasn’t going to work out in his favor. And as much as he hated the idea of letting this thing try to fix his arm, it didn’t look like the hero had much of a choice anymore. Reluctantly, the hero lowered his eyes then shook his head in response. Peter saw it nod in his peripherals, and very soon the uninjured arm behind his back was released.

The hero let the arm fall to his side, not caring to check it for red marks or bruises. He was too busy trying to think about anything other than the pain he was getting ready to be subjected to. Peter turned his head away from the creature, staring out the window at the dark city below. Damn. How the hell was he going to go out every night with his arm in this kind of shape? He wouldn’t even be able to swing until it was healed. And what if this thing didn’t set the bone right? It would make it worse. He’d be out for longer than he’d have to be. Peter didn’t want that. He really, really didn’t want that. The hero turned his head to look over his shoulder at the creature again, watching as it closely examined the injury, its eyes only inches away from the break. The thing looked like it was doing its best to be careful with the broken arm, like it wanted to be sure it was straight. It gave the hero a little bit of relief knowing that it wasn’t just going to mindlessly tug on it until it looked right. The creature tilted its head up to look at the nervous hero’s face again, then smiled.

 _“Mate ssshould look away now”_ it suggested, putting both of its hands on the opposite sides of the broken bone. The hero flinched, already feeling the pain as the creature held onto him. Peter quickly took the monster’s advice, shutting his eyes and facing the window again. Seconds felt like minutes as he stood there, waiting for the creature to do what needed to be done.

And then, finally, he heard the pop.

Not a second later and the shockwave of pain came shooting through his limb and causing the injured hero to cry out against the cold window. Peter’s body shook weakly as he tried to cope with the discomfort, but it was becoming far too extreme for the hero to handle. Tears fell freely from his eyes as the pain began to make him sick, make him dizzy. “Fuck…!” Peter gasped out, feeling his consciousness getting ready to leave him yet again.

“ _Ssssorry_ ” he heard the creature whisper, then flinched forward when he felt the symbiote nuzzle against his injured, naked back. Peter ignored the strange touch, opened his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from passing out again. He was so afraid of losing consciousness again. There was no telling what this creature might do to his sleeping body if he fainted.

His concentration on staying awake was quickly stolen from him when the hero felt something warm and wet against his injured arm. Dammit, was it bleeding now? Fearful that his arm was made worse by the creature, the hero looked down at the appendage, only to gasp and scream in terror at what he saw there.

Pieces of the symbiotic parasite were dripping from the creature’s hand and sliding down the hero’s broken arm, wrapping around the limb tightly like a snake constricting around its prey. The hero automatically resisted at the sight, using whatever strength he had left in his attempt to pull away from the creature’s hold.

“N-no! No!!” Peter cried out, fearing that the creature was trying to transfer the symbiote over to him. “No, please!” he begged, his body beginning to hyperventilate as the liquid completely covered the hero’s forearm. But the creature did not stop. Instead, the thing used its free hand to grab Peter by his waist, forcing the weak and dizzy human to stay in place as it finished whatever the hell it was doing.

“ _Sssshh_ ,” it instructed calmly. _“it’sss jussst a cassst. Ssssee?”_ But Peter continued to struggle against the monster, watching fearfully as the liquid slowly slid to a stop, leaving the hero’s hand and fingers free while it compressed against the arm.

“ _Thiss will keep mate’sss arm ssstraight. Make mate get better_ ” it promised, then finally released its hold on the hero once the cast was completed. Peter instantly turned around and faced the creature behind him, resting his back against the cool wall in order to keep himself from falling over. But even with the extra support, the hero couldn’t help but sway from side to side, his dizziness beginning to overtake him.

“ _Sssspidey_?” The creature rose to its feet. It reached out its hand to the hero and rested it on his shoulder, helping stabilize him, but the hero only flinched at the gentle touch and shrugged the creature off of him. Peter stared up at the creature with angry, unfocused eyes, suddenly seeing three creature’s instead of just the one that was there. Dammit, his vision was failing him now, too.

“ _Maybe Ssspidey ssshould ressst_ ” the creature suggested quietly, moving closer to the nervous human, but instantly stopped when the hero slid clumsily away from it against the wall. The tainted mercenary huffed loudly in return.

“ _No? Alright, then. What doesss mate want?_ ” it asked, its cynical tone causing the hero to frown deeply in annoyance.

“…What do I want?” he asked with a delay, his tone suggesting the answer was obvious. When the creature didn’t respond, the hero sighed out heavily began his list of demands. “The first thing I want are my freaking clothes back. And then I want you to unattach yourself from-” he fumed, his annoyance only intensifying when the creature interrupted him.

“ _Clothesss were dirty”_ it responded with a nonchalant shrug. “ _We threw away_.” Peter frowned deeply at the words. Seriously? His last suit was in the garbage? It wasn’t much of a suit, the hero could admit, but his webshooters were probably still operational under the black webs, and he could have used the fabric left over for scraps. Peter sighed and looked down to his parasite covered limb. At least with his arm like this, the hero would have plenty of time to sew up another suit.

Peter looked back up to the creature, still seeing triple. The hero attempted to focus his vision by blinking rapidly until the three creatures merged back into a single, smirking one. The hero frowned at the creauture’s face, wondering what the hell was so damn funny to it. With it being so high up and its eyes being completely white, it was hard to tell exactly what it was looking at. But after a moment of stares, the hero had a pretty good idea what it was examining. Blushing, Peter turned his eyes away and quickly covered his groin with his hands, suddenly feeling self-conscious of his nudity.

“ _Mate looksss better like thisss, anyway_ ” he heard the other say before chuckling as Peter pulled his thighs together. “ _No need to be ssshy,”_ it continued quietly. “ _It’sss jusssst usss_.” The hero narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to give an annoyed response when he stopped, suddenly noticing something very odd. The hero looked, realizing that his body was completely dry of Venom’s…mark, which it had left down there. The hero ran a hand down his inner thigh, feeling the soft, clean skin there. What the hell? He was filthy just a second ago, so…

Peter looked up, then let out a loud, annoyed huff. “Did…did you wash me!?!” he asked, his teeth clenched for half of the sentence. His mood did not improve when the creature’s smile grew larger.

_“Sssspidey wasss alssso dirty.”_

The answer sent a wave of anger through the hero’s chest. So that’s what it did to him while he was unconscious. What a fucking creep! The hero could hardly imagine was sort of other sick, filthy things it had done to him while it washed him up.

“Is that why you dropped me off that building?” the hero snapped back. “Because I was dirty?” The alien did say something about him smelling before his fall. But if the hero smelled bad, it was Venom’s fault! It was the one who made him dirty with all of its…attacking…during their time together.

Almost instantly, the creature’s frown disappeared and its smug demeanor quickly faded away, much to Peter’s satisfaction. _“We are very ssssorry for that_ ” it said quietly, its white eyes becoming soft and apologetic as they stared back at the hero’s. “ _It and hossst had a, missssunderssstanding_.”

But Peter only scoffed at the apology, turning away and shaking his head in rejection. “A misunderstanding” he repeated in disgust, as if the word held no meaning or value to the disgruntled human. What the hell was that supposed to mean anyway? The hero sighed out, slowly becoming increasingly annoyed by the creature’s words. But, fearful of its reaction if he voiced his anger, the hero made the decision to remain quiet. His words wouldn’t mean anything to the creature anyway. It would just say and believe what it wanted to.

“ _Sssspidey_.”

Peter bit the inside of his mouth, doing his best not to respond or engage in another conversation that would be, in his opinion, full of lies that would irritate him further.

“ _Sssspidey_ ” the creature huffed out again when there was no response. And again, Peter said nothing. He simply turned his face down and away from the creature and shut his eyes, ready to end the conversation. But the tainted mercenary was determined to say whatever lies it wanted to tell the captive human. After a second of silence, Peter felt the creature grab onto his shoulder and press him flat against the wall. Peter gasped as his body was moved abruptly, and opened his eyes to see the creature’s face hovering over his again. This time, its eyes were angry, calculating, and perhaps even sad.

 _“We do not like to be ignored_ ” it hissed suddenly, causing the startled hero to flinch back and shut his eyes again. The creature huffed above him before Peter felt it run its hands over the hero’s soft hair.

 _“Know what?”_ it said darkly, the tone of the question causing the hero tremble in fear. “ _Sssspidey’sss attitude really sssuckssss.”_

Peter did not respond to this, and quickly regretted having said anything to this monster. Why hadn’t he just used his own advice and kept his mouth shut? The hero watched as the creature’s face turned from a hostile glare to that annoying, smug smirk when Peter kept quiet. “ _And we’ve been ssso nicsssse, too.”_

Before Peter could react, his legs were off the ground, his body having been picked up and held in the creature’s arms. The human gasped at the sudden movement, then watched in terror as the tainted male turned away from the window and began walking towards the master bedroom.

 “What…what are you doing?” the hero asked with a small voice, and got no response. But even without an answer, Peter couldn’t help but fear the worst possible scenario. Round two.

“N-no. No, don’t!” Peter pleaded quietly, using his minimal strength to struggle and twist against the creature as it walked through the doorframe. But its hold remained strong, and the creature continued holding onto the hero until it stopped and dropped him in the center of the bed. Peter plopped down with a quiet grunt, then focused his fearful eyes on the creature who stood above him, its white eyes examining the nude hero below. Peter lowered his hands to his groin and tightened his thighs again, doing whatever he could to hide his body from his attacker. He couldn’t go through another rape session with this thing. His body still remembered what this thing had done. Where it touched him. Where it hurt him. The hero’s body couldn’t take that sort of injury again. His mind couldn’t either, as Peter’s body began to quiver in nervousness as water blurred his vision.

“Please don’t” he whispered with a shaky voice, his eyes begging the other not to go through with it. The creature stood there in silence, the smug smirk on his face slowly disappearing under the black mask. The two stood there in silence, a staring contest ensuing until the creature put its hand beside the hero and leaned down. Peter instantly turned his head away as the creature’s face lined up with the hero’s, the space between the two quickly diminishing.

Peter shut his eyes, preparing for the worst when the human felt something warm and soft press against his hairline. He looked up, watching as the creature moved its lips away from his forehead before it whispered, “ _It isss sssorry for that, too.”_

With that said, the creature leaned away and stepped over to the nightstand beside the bed and began fiddling with something there. As Peter slowly regained his nerves, the hero glanced over to the nightstand to see what exactly the creature was up to. Before he realized it was looking through a medkit, it pulled out a roll of white bandages and some ointment and turned to the hero again.

“ _Ssspidey will be good now and let usss help. Then mate will ressst_ ” it explained quietly, then curled its lips into a smile. “ _Will only take usss a sssecond_ ” it promised sincerely.

Without the strength or the nerve to reject the help, the hero conceded to the creature’s demands with a nod. Not long after that, Peter leaned up from the bed and allowed it to bandage all of the injuries it was responsible for. The creature used plenty of ointment on Peter’s injured side, clawed back, scraped leg, even his busted head before mummifying the human’s cuts and bruises in the bandages. Peter remained silent during this process, his mind in deep thought as it watched the monster work. Or was it even a monster anymore? Peter wasn’t quite sure anymore. This creature was just so different, so much in control of him emotions, it stumped the hero. How was it even possible? Was it because of the change in host? Because of Wade?

“ _There. All better_ ” the creature finally said with a smile, leaning back up to assess its work. Peter looked down, seeing his chest and the top of his stomach completely wrapped in bandages. It was a little tight, but the hero couldn’t help but admit that his body was already beginning to feel a lot better. Peter glanced up at the other, then back down to his body before sincerely telling it, “…thanks.”

The bandages were suddenly shielded by the bed’s comforter when the other covered the distracted hero’s stomach with the blanket. Peter looked up, seeing the creature release the covers and take a step back. “ _Mate isss welcome_ ” it said quietly, and Peter couldn’t help but notice the hint of delight hidden in the creature’s voice.

The creature then walked towards the foot the bed, its eyes never leaving the bandaged human. “ _We want Ssspidey to ressst now.”_ Peter grabbed the comforter in his lap and nodded, actually tired. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t still afraid. What if Peter fell asleep and this thing did…things to him again? What if he couldn’t stop it? The hero raised the covers over his chest protectively, suddenly feeling vulnerable. If that were to happen again, he could do nothing to stop it. Not in his condition. He would be completely defenseless.

This anxiety only intensified when he noticed the creature was not on its way to leave the room, but instead walked around the bed to go to the other side. Peter watched uneasily as the creature grabbed the covers and began to lay beside him.

“W…wait” the hero uttered before quickly retreating to the very edge of the bed, moving as far away as physically possible without falling out. The creature frowned deeply at this, but still continued to lay down beside the fearful hero. If Peter hadn’t been so afraid, he would have found its large body lying next to him comical. The bed creaked loudly as it rolled to its side to face Peter, its feet dangling over the bottom of the bed while the comforter hardly covered over the creature’s body.

“ _Really_?” The other said almost exhaustedly. “ _Don’t be ssscared, Ssspidey_ ” the creature instructed quietly, but the hero remained in place, finding no comfort in the creature’s words. The mercenary put its elbow into the bed and held its head up with its hand, patiently contemplating the situation in silence. After a moment, the creature suddenly made its move, using its free hand to grab onto the hero’s waist and pull him into its larger chest.

Peter instantly gasped as he was pulled halfway across the bed and into the warmer creature, his body tense as his mind raced in an uncontrolled panic. The hero balled his fists, but with his arms trapped against the creature’s body, his hands were useless. He feel his heart pound faster in his chest, his heavy breathing growing louder as he pictured the worst possible scenarios.

“ _Our sssilly mate,”_ Peter heard the creature cooed, then stiffened as its hand ran up and down the hero’s bandaged back in an attempt to console him. “ _How many timesss mussst we sssay until Ssspidey believesss?”_ it asked. Peter glanced up to its face nervously, seeing the tired eyes that watched. The creature lowered its head to the bed and leaned closer so their foreheads connected. Peter remained still, neither rebelling against the other's hold nor saying anything that may cause it to act out.

“ _We promisssed not to hurt mate_ ” the creature said for the umpteenth time that night. But something about the words this time were different. As Peter uncomfortably stared into the creature’s beady white eyes, the hero could see something there that made him feel…safe. He couldn’t explain it, but something about the way it looked back at the hero was so genuine, so protective, so loving.

Wait, just what the hell was Peter thinking about? This was the symbiote he was describing. A monster, a brute, a rapist, and yet…why did it seem so sincere with its promises this time? Now that he thought about it, the creature had been extremely cautious with how it touched and interacted with him ever since he woke up. Why was it being so gentle? Why was it being so respectful? Just…why?

Unfortunately the hero wouldn’t get a chance to investigate his suspicions. Before he could work up enough courage to even ask about Wade and his condition underneath the parasite, it had closed his eyes, tightened his hold around the hero’s hips and began to drift. Peter watched in amazement as the creature fell asleep almost instantly. It must have been tired, too. Of course it would be. Both the symbiote and Wade had been chasing after Peter all night, after all.

Perhaps now was the opportune moment to give the monster the slip. It was his only chance until morning. But where would he go? Home? His apartment was a wreck. And it was probably the first place the enraged alien would look for him. Peter was slowly coming to the realization that he really didn’t have any place to go that it wouldn’t find him. It was so discouraging…

…But then again, being here with a ‘tame’ symbiote wasn’t horrible. At least it wasn’t hurting him, or actively trying to molest him anymore. And Wade was there, too, sort of. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to stay with it for the night. Just the night. Then in the morning he’d would have enough strength to fight it off. If he had to…

Once again, his half ass plan wasn’t at all promising, but it was the only plan he had to work with. Without any other option, the hero sighed out and shut his eyes, allowing his body to relax and sleep alongside the warm creature gently holding him in its arms.

 

To be concluded...


	9. Turning Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news, everyone!  
> This story is finally complete! Yay! It took me a year, but I think it was well worth it. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. C;
> 
> And in other news,  
> If you could, I want you to please read over the warnings and tags in order to ensure that you all will be comfortable with reading this chapter. I would like you to pay particularly close attention to the tags regarding the ending. Thank you!
> 
> In the end,  
> Please enjoy this ending. Don’t forget to comment and tell me what you think! Also check me out soon for other stories I will be writing in the future (probably stories with less angst and more happiness. Unless yall like the angst. I can go either way).
> 
> By the way,  
> Here's my source of inspiration. The completely innocent tumblr photo that started all of the chaos.  
> http://fuckyesdeadpool.tumblr.com/post/45276618404/by
> 
> Alright, I'm done! Enjoy!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

"Please…” Peter tried to beg, but was instantly silenced when a mouth leaned down and smothered against his own. The creature’s body kept the human’s motionless body pinned to the bed as it pounded deep and hard into his opening. Peter broke away from the kiss to throw his head back and grit his teeth, trying to hide his pain but unable to stop the agonizing groan that escaped past his trembling lips. His body tensed as the creature’s mouth found its way to the human’s exposed neck and gently grasped onto it with its teeth. Peter’s groan quickly transformed into a pathetic whine as his body trembled from both the pain and the pleasure.

The creature must have noticed this, because it paused to lick a stripe up the human’s neck before looking down to his face and smirking before telling him, “Try to relax, baby boy. It will feel better that way.”

But Peter only shook his head as best as his stiff body would allow.

“It…hurts…” he tried to say, but his lips would not form the words. His body ignored the urge to push the creature away, and instead remained stationary at his side. He felt paralyzed, weak, and so helpless. And the creature looked as if it enjoyed every moment of the human’s vulnerability.

Tears quickly formed in the human’s eyes, and Peter felt the salt water run down past his sweaty cheek. In that moment, the creature paused, then ran its finger down the new river of salt water escaping down the human’s face.

“Oh, Sssspidey, no. Pleasssse don’t cry” it said, slowing down its aggressive assault to something Peter could better handle, but never stopping. “We promissse, it will get better in time” it quietly whispered before leaning down and stealing another kiss from the human. “It will feel better tomorrow…”

 

Peter’s body instantly leaned up from the warm bed and he panted frantically. The hero reached up and clutched his pounding heart that threatened to beat out of his chest. He stared out into the dark bedroom, trying to comprehend the nightmare that plagued his quiet and peaceful dreams.

The mercenary…no, the creature, was laying over him in this very bed like an incubus, touching and tasting and fucking Peter however it wanted to. And the hero could do nothing. His body was frozen, unable to fight off or defend himself against the painful assault. His memory of the dream was foggy, but the human could still remember enough to be frightened. It all just felt so realistic, so detailed, as if it actually happened.

But after taking a few deep breaths and slowing down his frantic heartbeat, the human slowly came to the realization that nothing really had happened. It was just a nightmare, created from his drained and depleted mind. Despite his fears, he was…safe…

The human sighed out and continued to calm himself down. He turned his head to glance over his shoulder, expecting to see the sleeping symbiotic creature sleeping by his side, but was moderately surprised to see it was not there. How long had he been sleeping alone like this? Was the creature gone?  

 

 

 

Peter slowly crawled from under the comfort of the soft covers and stood from the bed. His body shook as his feet touched the cold ground, and Peter was reminded just how cold the room was. He had nearly forgotten about the chilly temperature. It was freezing without the big guy’s warm smothering him in the bed.

On top of that, his head was killing him. He felt dizzy, almost drunk, and could hardly keep his balance without the support of the nearby wall. Why the hell was he feeling so terrible?

Doing his best to ignore the cold, the hero slowly limped his way over to the on suite bathroom. The combination of the freezing floor and his sore limbs made him groan in discomfort, but fortunately his destination wasn’t too far. Once in the bathroom, Peter flicked on the light and walked over to the toilet, but paused when he noticed the reflection in the mirror by the sink.

His eyes widened as he stared in awe at the black and purple blemishes were that scattered across his body. Where these from his fall the other night?

From what the hero could conclude...no.

The bruises were in such odd places, they couldn't have possibly been from falling onto the cement. They were on his arms, against his wrists...it just seemed so odd. Especially the red one on the side of his neck. The hero reached up and experimentally pressed against the strange blemish, then flinched away in discomfort. His body was so sore, so sensitive. Despite the lack of pain around his bandaged chest and head, there was no way he'd be able to do any type of patrol work until he was feeling better.

Peter huffed at this revelation before directing attention back to the toilet. After using it and washing his hands, the brunette went over to the door and peered into the bedroom. Still, there was no sign of the creature that put him there. Had it really left?

Before the hero could ponder long, his body tensed, suddenly hearing something in the apartment. He recognized the noise as the sound of clattering pots and pans in the kitchen. Was that where it was?

With caution, Peter stepped out of the bathroom and stood by the bedroom door, listening through the thin wood exit. There was no doubt in his mind that something was in the kitchen. The sound of a pan steaming against the stove, the light scent of cinnamon wafting in the air...was it cooking? Out of sheer curiosity, the hero reached for the doorknob and cracked open the door. Upon peering out, he could see the large, shadowy creature in the not so dark kitchen.

The sun rays from the living room window penetrated the darkness and exposed the filthy living conditions of the apartment. Peter would have cringed at the unbagged pile of trash in the corner, stained laundry scattered on the floor, and dirty magazines on the living room table, had he not been so fascinated at what the creature was doing.

Even with its back turned, Peter could still see the spatula in its hand, and the small stack of pancakes sitting on a plate nearby. With the room so bright, Peter could truly grasp the size of the monstrosity that kidnapped him the night before. But even with a height so large that it had to tilt its head down to fit within the confines of the apartment, the creature was graceful enough to cook a proper meal in the small kitchen space, and even managed to flip the pancake on the pan with ease.

Peter stared in awe at the sight for a moment, but then turned his attention over to the apartment's only source of light: the window. With the creature distracted with cooking, now was probably the most opportune moment for the hero to make his escape.

But, he was scared. The more he measured his distance to the window compared to its distance from him, the more he realized that his chance for a successful escape was minimal. It would only take one quick glance over its shoulder for the creature to realize what Peter was trying to do.

He'd have to be careful...

So after a few passing moments of hesitation, the human slowly cracked open the bedroom door and took a step towards the window. He moved cautiously and meticulously against the old, wooden floor that threatened the creak under his feet. His eyes remained focused on the distracted creature as he stepped over heaps of garbage and discarded weapons scattered across the floor. A third of the way there and Peter was still in the clear. His eyes glanced from the creature to the window, his heart racing as he realized he was only a few more steps away from freedom-

“Good morning, Ssspidey.”

Peter’s body instantly froze mid-step before he could move any further and he gasped. His eyes shot over to the creature in the kitchen, who was clearly still preoccupied with cooking. The hero took another good look at the window, gauging his chances if he ran to it.

“Sssspidey…” the creature sang out, its eyes still preoccupied with the stove. Peter glanced over to the monster again, watching as it slightly turned its head to him. “If we have to chasssse mate out that window, thingsss will get…ssscary…” it warned lowly, then turned halfway to glance back at the human. Peter nearly flinched back at the predatory glare the creature gave him. Its eyes were so serious, so menacing that it drained any will to run from the escaping hero. But that was the least of it.

With its back turned, Peter didn’t notice the wide, gaping mouth the creature had formed overnight, its large, shark-like teeth clenched together as if it were holding back its irritated emotions. Peter’s eyes gawked at the new mouth, shocked at how much the tainted mercenary was beginning to look like Venom…like a monster…

But now, something new was bothering him, other than the massive creature glaring at him.

This creature fell asleep with its mouth completely covered by the symbiotic organism, and yet, why did Peter remember the creature's sharp teeth digging into his skin during his nightmare? Unless the hero had obtained prediction powers from his past spider bite, something seriously fucked up was going on. He just couldn't put his finger on it...

After a moment, the creature covered its teeth with its lips and softened his aggressive eyes, pulling Peter out of his fearful stares. As the human looked away, the creature began to mumble incoherent words, almost as if it were in an argument with itself.

“…gentle thisss time…” were the only words the hero could fish out from the quiet muttering.

Peter’s eyes found their way back to the creature’s face, surprised at what he was witnessing. As scary as something like this might have been, the hero was strangely fascinated with the quiet conversation it was having with itself, primarily because Wade was known to do the same thing. Peter never came to understand why the mercenary would phase in and out of reality and talk to himself, but as a loving partner, the hero accepted the odd behavior nonetheless.

Even with Wade under the influence of this…thing, was it possible that he was still conscious in there somewhere? Was he still in control?

Before Peter built up the courage to ask, the creature went silent, suddenly becoming aware of the human’s intense stare. The creature tilted its head at this, then did its best to smile as kindly as possible.

"Mate'sss looking much better. How’sss the arm? No pain, right?" It asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

The hero looked down to his symbiote-covered arm and frowned. Despite it being broken yesterday, it was feeling, fine. As if it weren't broken at all. It was probably the symbiote over it, reducing the pain, or something...

When Peter didn't answer immediately, he heard the creature clear its throat and continue to speak.

“We made breakfast. Mate mussst be hungry, right?”

Peter looked up from his arm to see the creature take a step to the side, revealing the steaming pan sitting on the stove. Even from his distance, the pancakes looked delectable. Suddenly, the hero was painfully aware of how hungry he was. He hadn’t eaten since lunch yesterday. The pancakes looked so delicious, so inviting, and yet Peter couldn’t help but look away from them. This all just didn’t seem right to him. Despite how calm the creature appeared now, the hero had a sneaking suspicion that this behavior was nothing more than a façade.

Peter heard a quiet whine come from the creature’s throat when its question was not answered, and his eyes looked over to it again. He could tell it was a little disappointed at the lack of enthusiasm.

“What issss it, mate?” the creature asked quietly.

Peter shyly glanced up to the other.

“I…I want to go home” he responded timidly. Deep down, he was fearful of the response the creature would give to the honest answer, but he was pleasantly surprised to see that it didn’t seem to react at all to the news. It was probably obvious, after all, since this had been the second time Peter had attempted to escape. Still, the fact that the tainted mercenary didn’t respond to the news immediately let the hero know that it probably wasn’t very happy with Peter’s words.

But instead of completely dismissing the hero’s request like he thought it would, Peter watched as the creature smiled and told him,

“We can talk about it. Over breakfast.”

Peter nodded at this. It sighed out and nodded back before turning back around and finishing up with the food. The hero felt a small sense of relief. So far, the morning was going much better than Peter could have ever imagined. Maybe this creature would be a little more reasonable than its former form. So far, that seemed to be the case.

The hero stood and watched as the creature plated a stack of pancakes and carried them over to the kitchen table. Peter tried not to examine the creature’s form too closely as its abnormally large body traveled around the kitchen, but the hero couldn’t help but stare at the grotesque figure the mercenary had transformed into.

Looking at it now, it was hard to believe that anything human could possibly be inside of that suit. Its spine curled forward, even as it walked around the room, nearly all of its vertebrae protruding out of its wide back. Its unnaturally elongated arms swung indolently around its body, as if it didn’t realize just how long they had become. And its hands. Peter cringed as he noted the sharp, claw like nails pointing out of the tip of its fingers. It was a mystery how it could do any sort of cooking with such distorted appendages...

Once the creature set the food on the table, it grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it out for the standing human. Peter didn’t move at first, but slowly walked over to the table once the creature gave him a reassuring smile. He took the seat and looked down at the plate in front of him. The food really did look enticing. Peter could smell the hint vanilla and cinnamon added to the pancakes that sat under the abundant amount of butter and syrup layered over the top. He relished the steam from the warm meal that danced around his nose and overtook his senses, and Peter quickly came to the realization that only Wade could make pancakes look and smell this delicious.

But, this thing, this creature wasn’t Wade. How did it even know how to make pancakes in the first place? How did it know Peter liked them with cinnamon and vanilla-

The curious human nearly jumped out of his chair when he felt something touch over his hair. The male whipped his head around, nearly breaking his neck, to see the creature withdraw its extended hand from the top of his messy hair and frown.

“Ssssorry…sssorry…” it said quietly, its face depicting how embarrassed it must have felt. The creature quickly made his way away from the startled hero and to the other side of the kitchen table. Instead of taking a seat in the opposite chair, the creature sat its large body on the floor and pulled its knees up to its chest. Even sitting on the floor, the tainted mercenary was tall enough to easily look over the table and stare at the human on the other side.

They sat there for some time in an awkward silence, the creature staring at the unsettled human while Peter did his best to look at anything other than the creature.

“Won’t mate eat?” the tainted mercenary finally said, breaking the minute of silence. Peter looked down to the food again before giving a slight nod. He grabbed the metal fork and butter knife at the center of the table and began to cut up the food into squares.

“You’re not eating?” the hero asked, suddenly realizing that the creature hadn’t made a plate for itself. It shook its head at the question.

“We’ll eat ssssomething in a minute.”

Peter shrugged, finding it odd but not caring enough to talk about it further. He was too preoccupied trying not to salivate over the food on his plate. Once everything was cut up to his liking, Peter used his fork to pick up a piece and place it into his mouth. Just as Peter suspected, the pancakes were delicious. Not that Peter really took the time to taste them, as he began to quickly throw one piece into his mouth after the other, nearly decimating the neat shack in a matter of minutes. God, he was so hungry.

After a while, Peter couldn’t help but notice the creature was still staring at him as he ate. He glanced up at it, watching as it gazed at the human’s mouth as he chewed and swallowed, as if fascinated by it. It didn’t seem to stop staring, even after Peter had lowered his fork and knife and paused his eating. The creep. He was chewing with his mouth closed, he wasn’t making a mess, so what the hell was its problem?

“How long do you plan on keeping me here like this?” the hero suddenly asked, causing the other to blink and look up to his eyes. It tilted its head, as if confused by the question.

“What?” it asked in return.

“You said we could talk about me leaving. Over breakfast” the human reminded, waving the hand of his unbroken arm over the half eaten pancakes. The creature looked down at the plate, then back up to the other to shake its head as if confused.

“We’re not keeping mate here.”

Peter’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, unsure if he heard it right. Was this thing being serious? After everything that happened the night before? Peter narrowed his wide eyes, not believing the creature one bit. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to see if the tainted mercenary was telling the truth.

“Is that so?” the hero muttered out before dropping his eating utensils to the table and standing up from his chair. The seemingly calm creature seemed to go into an all-out panic attack at this, and scrambled to stand up with the hero who was turning toward the front door. Just as he thought. The creature way lying.

“We mean…!”

Peter paused, looking over his shoulder at the worrisome alien.

“We meant…what we meant wassss, we don’t want to keep mate here againsssst mate’sss will.”

“But you are” the hero instantly refuted back, turning his body and facing the creature once more. It frowned at the human’s response, and almost uncomfortably looked away from its annoyed mate.

“We would like to think, mate wantssss to ssstay with usss” it responded with a disappointed tone.

Peter did his best to keep his emotions in check as he processed the words that came through the creature’s mouth. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes and shook his head, all while trying to keep himself from flipping his lid.

“And why would I want to do that?” the human managed to say with minimal irritability in his low voice. The creature shrugged at the question, looking at the human as if the answer should have been obvious before telling him,

“We hoped mate would want to stay with Wade.”

Peter lowered his arms and pressed his palms against the table with a moderate thump, causing the metal utensils to clink against the small table and hurting his injured appendage in the process. The hero flinched at the pain, but managed to keep his irritated eyes focused on the others. The creature hardly moved at the sudden noise, but crossed his arms at the hero’s newly revealed attitude.

“You. Are not Wade” he declared, his eyes narrowed and glared at the composed white dots that stared back at him. “You’re just…just using him. Manipulating him!”

“No mate, we can be Wade. We can be anything mate wantsss usss to be” it continued to insist calmly, then watched in silence as Peter huffed and tsked in irritation.

“Last time I checked, Wade didn’t look anything like this…” he tried to explain to the other, raising his arm to motion at the creature’s new appearance. The tainted mercenary looked down at his own body, appearing to examine it closely before looking up to the human and smirking.

“We think it’sss an improvement, if anything.”

The male paused for a moment. Was this thing trying to be funny? Peter examined the creature’s face, noting the smug expression plastered on it. As annoying as this thing was being, something about its stupid smirk made the hero question himself. Was it possible that this thing was being honest? Was this thing really Wade? The hero couldn’t deny the faint similarities between the creature and the human mercenary. The jokes, the taste of the food, the gentle nature. But even so, there was no way this, thing, this monster, this arm breaker, could possibly be Wade. And even if for some strange reason Wade’s consciousness still lived inside this creature,

 “I loved him the way he was before” the hero muttered out, his eyes lowering to the table as the annoyance and anger slowly seemed to drain away.

“But Ssspidey can’t love Wade thisss way.”

Peter’s eyes quickly connected with the creature’s again when he heard its words. The human frowned deeply, but didn’t have the energy to rage and refute its remark like he would have done moments ago.

“Well…isssn’t that interesssting” it hissed out its smirking mouth. “Sssspidey didn’t ssseem to mind much when the sssuit wasss with Eddie” it said, its mouth smiling but its eyes becoming hard and serious. “And mate loved that persssson either way.”

“What? What are you-“

Peter quickly shut his mouth, suddenly realizing what the creature had just implied. And what it all might have meant. The human could feel his face burn red as he thought about how embarrassed he’d feel if the creature had somehow seen something it probably shouldn’t have. Something bad. Something like Peter kissing a completely naked blonde at the hospital. Was it possible that it had witnessed that? The creature had been following him around, after all. And the more Peter looked at the smug face of its, the more he could tell it had dirt on him…

“…I don’t know what you’re trying to imply but…” the hero tried to explain. He was hoping that maybe there was some small chance that the creature wasn’t talking about the hospital visit. Maybe it was angry at something else. But that really didn’t seem to be the case as he watched its smug expression turn even more arrogant.

“Of course mate knows. Ssspidey is a lot of things. But not stupid” it said flatly. “Neither are we.”

The human couldn’t find any words to respond to this. It was obvious by now that the creature had an idea about what might have happened between Eddie and him. And despite its calm and controlled demeanor, the hero was extremely concerned about how long its concealed emotions would stay hidden. And what it would do to him when it finally revealed its internal rage.

Peter flinched when he felt the other’s hand touch under his chin and tilt his head up. He hadn’t even noticed that his head was beginning to droop down towards the table. The human blinked and looked up at the others, staring back at the creature as it examined his guilty face. Its expression was so unnervingly calm, and hero simply couldn’t understand why. After everything it apparently knew about his infidelity, how could the tainted mercenary be so collected about it?

The creature tilted its head after a moment of silence.

“Mate’sss pancakesss are getting cold” it noted slyly before releasing the human’s chin.

The human blinked again, lowering his eyes back down to the plate. The creature was being so smug, so arrogant, and it had every right to be. He wanted to defend himself, explain his reasons for doing what he did. But as the red faced human stood there, he realized that he simply didn’t have the energy to refute the other’s claims. He was just so ashamed. So disgusted in himself. And so tired…

In the end, Peter slowly sat back down in his seat without a word and looked down at his half eaten plate, his heavy eyes too embarrassed to look at the others anymore. He felt so childish, so stupid. And the creature’s constant talking wasn’t making the situation any better.

“Sssso how long hasss it been going on?” it asked suddenly, the arrogance in its voice hard to miss. Peter paused at the words, but opted out of answering the other’s question or even looking at it. Instead he picked up his fork and knife and began eating his food in an awkward silence. He was tired of talking to this, thing. He wanted Wade. But as he thought about his red and black suited mercenary, the hero couldn’t help but frown. Wade…What if he was conscious when it saw his interaction with Eddie? What could his boyfriend possibly be thinking of him now?

“Mate” the creature called out, its voice suggesting that it noticed the internal storm the human was dealing with. Peter looked up to see that the creature had knelt down to his eye level. Its large hand reached across the table to rest over Peter’s unbroken forearm. Peter would have flinched, had his body not felt so exhausted.

“Mate, we are not upsssset. We jussst want to know. No matter how we asssk, mate never wantsss to sssay”

The hero’s frown deepened and he shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He was humiliated enough, but the creature pressed on.

“Mate?” it asked when the human did not answer, but Peter continued to remain silent with his eyes on the syrupy mess on his plate.

“Baby boy?”

Peter’s body tensed at the name and he couldn’t help but look up once again. He noticed how the creature’s eyes were worried and calculating as it watched him. It seemed to be going through an internal turmoil itself. But once Peter’s gaze fell upon it, that surging emotion seemed to fade away into something more docile. The creature smiled at the new attention it was given, and began to rub the length of the human’s forearm.

“We forget mate likesss to be called that. We will try to remember” it said quietly before becoming straight faced again.

“We have not been the perfect mate for baby boy, either…” it began quietly. The creature paused its rubbing on his arm and sighed out. It pulled its arm back to place its hand under its chin while its elbow rested on the table. Peter watched with tired eyes as the other hesitated to speak.

“We know it can get lonely when we are away at work” managed to say slowly. “…it wasss only natural that mate would want affection, more attention…”

“Stop! Just…stop right there” the hero immediately interrupted, knowing where this conversation was going and wanting to stop it dead in its tracks. What the hell kind of person did this thing think he was? 

“Nothing has been going on, Wade, or Venom, or whoever you are” the human said slowly and firmly, hoping that this sentence would somehow penetrate through the monster’s thick skull. It wouldn’t.

“Sssspidey, pleassse. Okay? There’ssss no need to lie about it” it automatically dismissed.

“I’m not lying-!” the hero yelled out, moving to stand up but something happened before he could do so.

His body hardly made it off his seat before he suddenly slumped back down, his knees too weak to support his body. Peter looked down at his nude body in confusion. His limps felt so heavy all of a sudden. He could hardly keep his eyes open and now he was starting to feel dizzy. The hero blinked rapidly, trying to regain control of himself, but the feeling simply wasn’t going away. What the hell was going on…? 

“Yessss. Mate isss a liar. But it’ssss okay. We underssstand.”

Peter struggled to look at the other as it sat there, seeing its eyes locked onto his. Despite the hero’s obvious dilemma, the tainted mercenary sat there calm and composed. It should have been clear that something was wrong with the hero. Why didn’t it seem shocked, or at least a little concerned?

“From now on, we’ll give our baby boy all of our attention.”

Peter groaned as the dizziness began to take over. He lowered his head in exhaustion, and Peter found himself looking at the plate of food in front of him. The brunette paused. Was that…did that thing…? The human dropped his utensils and used what little strength he had to aggressively push the sticky plate away from him and to the center of the table. The creature remained perfectly still as Peter struggled to keep his eyes open. 

“What…the hell…did you put in that?” the hero growled out. 

The creature said nothing at first. It only watched the other with patience and tranquility before telling the angry human,

“Ssssomething to keep mate relaxed.”

The hero huffed at the unsavory words. It was the only thing his drained body would allow him to do. As he expected, this monster had ulterior motives. And now, he was in trouble. A wave of anxiety took over his mind and he reached up to grip the edge of the table. He had to get out of here…he had to escape!

“Mate…?” the creature warned, raising a nonexistent eyebrow at the human’s movement.

Peter ignored the creature’s caution and put all his efforts into standing up from the table. His shoulders and kneels shook at the seemingly strenuous task, but the human managed to stand up straight with support of the table.

“You fucking…bastard” the human cursed quietly, giving the other his sharpest glare. The creature watched, almost amused, as Peter turned toward the apartment door. It was closer to the hero than the window. And honestly, Peter wasn’t sure he would be able to scale down a building. Hell, walking away to the door seemed to be too much of a challenge, as Peter’s weak knees had trouble holding him up as he let go of the supporting table. 

Peter heard the creature sigh out and stand. He turned his head to see the creature walking around the table and towards the struggling human. Peter turned his front to it and began walking backwards, only to stagger back after losing his balance. Fortunately, the creature was there to grab hold of his hips and keep him upright before he hit the ground.

“Going sssomewhere, baby boy? Honessstly, mate realizesss mate isss naked, right…?” it said, almost teasing as it pulled the human into its warm stomach for more balance. Peter instantly resisted, doing his best to put up a fight but ending up weakly flailing his arms in a useless attempt to get it off.

“You son of a bitch, you drugged me!?” the human growled out, watching as the creature seemed to smile as if entertained by the other’s attempt to be stern, though it didn’t answer right away. It seemed to watch him, examine his condition before making a response.

“Well. Yessss” it admitted quietly, but then shrugged, playing off the serious of the action. “But it was only to help mate relax.”

“Do I look fucking relaxed to you? What was that? How long does that shit last?” the hero said, but his words were slurred. Peter could hardly understand himself as his body continued to fall under the spell the mystery drug casted upon him. 

“Long enough to give mate attention” Peter heard the other say, and then frowned. Why the hell did it sound so excited about all this? Was this entertaining to it?

Before Peter could slur out another word, his feet were off the ground. The creature had reached down and threw the intoxicated human over its shoulder, then slowly made its way out of the kitchen and back towards the bedroom. The hero didn’t really know what was going on. He was still trying to make sense as to why he was no longer standing where he once was. He felt drunk. The lapses in memory were beginning to seriously scare him, but what could he do? Once again, the hero had found himself helpless and at the mercy of his captor. When he finally managed to come back around, he found himself plopped onto the bed, his back against the soft comforter, his eyes locked onto the creature looming above him.

Peter turned his head away and shut his eyes, shielding himself from the terrifying view.

“No…!” he slurred out as his body beginning to tremble. Peter raised his weak knees and shut his thighs, curling himself up into the tightest ball his weak body could create. Not that it would be of any use to him…

“No? Why issss it alwayssss no?” he heard the creature say. He could feel its breath blow against the side of his face and he opened his eyes to see that the other had laid beside him. Peter looked at the creature warily, then clenched his teeth. What he wouldn’t do to punch this monster in its smirking mouth.

The creature seemed to catch onto the hero’s lively irritation because it slowly curled its smirk down into a straight light and narrowed its eyes.

“Don’t tell ussss no again” it said flatly. “Mate wanted attention sssso badly, right?”

“I didn-!” Before he could say any more to refute the claim, Peter’s mouth was suddenly filled with something warm and slimy. His eyes widened as he felt the creature’s lips crash into his, the kiss so strong and aggressive that in nearly sucked the life out of the drugged human. Peter tried to turn his face away, but he could hardly move. His body was so heavy, he didn’t have any control over it. And it scared him. The only thing the hero could do was tremble in fear as the creature pressed him deeper into the bed as they kissed.

Peter felt the tainted mercenary shift in the bed. He watched with terrified eyes as the creature crawled over top of him until it was straddled over his thighs. When their lips finally parted, the creature leaned up and smiled at the fearful face below.

“I don’t…want…attention, I don’t…” Peter breathlessly tried to say, looking away from the eyes that watched him. He was so nervous and intoxicated that the words didn’t really sound like anything but mumbling. To Peter’s benefit, the creature seemed to have understood the unclear words.

“Of coursssse mate doesss” it responded quietly, then smiled almost gingerly. “Why elssse would our mate cheat on usss?”

Peter immediately denied the accusation, weakly shaking his head, but deep down he knew he had done wrong. His chest burned, either from the drugs or his guilty conscious, as he thought back to his time with the blonde at the hospital. It was wrong. He knew it was wrong, so why did he have to enjoy kissing that other man so much? It was awful. Any lover would be upset upon finding out their partner had betrayed them. It was only fair that the creature be upset at something like that but, to go this far…

Still, his guilt overtook any anger the hero might have felt for the creature and what it was doing to him. He hated having betrayed it, having betrayed Wade. If the mercenary really was conscious under this thing, Peter was sure he was hurting. And that, compared to all of his injuries, hurt the hero the most.

“…I didn’t mean to hurt you” he started quietly, but went silent when the creature scoffed at the words and lowered its face against the side of his neck.

“Mate kissed sssomeone elssse. Of courssse mate meant to hurt usss.”

“No!”

The creature huffed against the human’s neck. Peter could feel the front of its teeth press against his skin as it growled lowly by his ear, and Peter immediately went to clarify himself.

“I mean…yes I did…I kissed him. But…”

“And,” the creature immediately interrupted. “mate kissssed that perssson after leaving ussss in that dark placssse to die.”

Peter felt ten times worse as he remembered that he did leave Wade bloody and beaten on those rotten steps in the old apartment. Thinking back to it now, it sounded like a pretty heartless thing to do. It was just, he was so worried about Eddie. He would have died had Peter not taken him in for immediate attention. Besides, it was Wade’s fault Eddie was hurt in the first place, wasn’t it?

“You…Wade…had stabbed him in the chest…” he tried to explain to the human underneath the alien substance with his slurred words. At that, the creature leaned up to look at the guilty human. The hero watched it with desperation, hoping, praying, it would understand his side of things. And for a moment, it seemed like it was honestly trying to. Peter could see in its eyes that it was conflicted, though it was doing a great job at keeping a straight face. It remained silent for a while, as if in deep thought, before sighing out, shutting its eyes and shaking its head in disapproval.

“Of courssse. Asss alwaysss. Mate hasss an excussse for everything.”

Peter’s mouth dropped in disbelief.

“What? It’s not an exc-!” he tried to explain, but the words were stolen from him when the creature began to shift above him.

“Wha...what are you…?” The creature’s hands suddenly moved to the top of his shoulders and down his bruised and bandaged chest, only stopping when its fingers reached the two small nubs hidden under the white fabric. Peter body instantly stiffened at the sudden touch. He twisted and turned his body under the creature as its claws pinched and rubbed the human’s sensitive nipples, the human needing to get away from the unwanted touch, but it was useless. The creature’s weight pinned him firmly against the soft bed. He had nowhere to go. He was trapped.

“Stop it” the hero ordered, his eyes becoming hard and aggressive as his mumbled words were ignored. Instead, the creature continued touching, even sliding its head down from his neck and allowing its tongue to fall out of its mouth to slick a stripe over one of the sensitive areas.

Peter threw his head back and kept his mouth shut as a moan threatened to break through his lips. The creature must have noticed the hero’s hidden pleasure because it continued to lick, chuckling as it observed the other squirm and blush beneath it.

Spidey was always so funny to watch. But in all honestly, the creature really had no idea why its mate was always trying to fight it so much. It wasn’t like it was hurting him or trying to cause him harm. This was love. The pancakes, the relaxation, the touching, the tainted mercenary was doing all of this to display its love for him. So why wasn’t mate enjoying it as much as it was? The creature lowered its head to the hero’s chest to hide a frown as it thought of reasons why its baby boy would want to resist something that should have made him happy. He must have still been distracted by that, person.

The tainted mercenary sighed out at the thought, but tried to keep its mood up. Even if Spidey was distracted, it wouldn’t change his situation. He’d still stay here. He’d still be its, regardless of what he was distracted by. Any hopefully, after some time, maybe Spidey would come around and begin to enjoy spending life with Wade again. The creature smiled at this. That would just be great.

But until then, its baby boy was going to have to grin and bear it. Or just bear it.

“Can’t mate try to relax?” it suggested before sliding its hands lower down the human’s body. Not to the creature’s surprise, the gentle, seductive touch didn’t seem to console him at all. Once the creature moved its weight from the other’s thighs and lower down his legs, Peter began to squirm even more. But that wasn’t the worst of it.

“Ssseriousssly, Ssspidey?!” the creature whined when the human balled his fist and began weakly pounding against the top of its head. The creature leaned up from the human’s soft belly and watched as Spidey flailed his balled fist. The attack was weak and uncoordinated, thanks to the pancakes. Still, the fact that its baby boy wanted to cause harm to it hurt the creature all the same.

It looked at the other’s eyes, seeing the rage and anger and fear. The creature frowned at this, then reached up to grab both of the flailing hands with one of its, ultimately subduing the attacking mate. The creature moved up the human’s body and pinned his hands above his head and against the bedframe, all while Spidey struggled against it.

“Let me go!” he growled at the other, apparently using all of his energy in a last second attempt to annoy his caring mate.

The creature sighed at this behavior. It loved Spidey. There was no question about that. But all of his struggling and complaining was seriously testing its already limited patience.

“Jeez, baby boy isss acting like a little virgin…” it muttered irritably before making the decision to raise its free hand and web the human’s wrists to the wooden bedframe. It heard the hero gasp upon impact and paused his struggling, if only for a moment. The human continued his struggling as the creature moved from on top of the human to sit on its knees beside him.

“Pleassse don’t take thisss the wrong way” it told the human, whose limited energy slowly left his struggling body until he became stationary. His chest heaved as it turned his head to the alien and scowled weakly at the gentle words. The other couldn’t help but smirk at this. Well, at least the drugs were beginning to take its intended effect. After his struggling, the creature could see that the human had lost any leftover energy that was keeping him from relaxing. Now, baby boy could comfortably lay in bed with it, eyes closed, body ready for attention.

“Oh…I’m sorry” he panted out, keeping his face turned toward it as if he could see out of his closed eyelids. “How exactly…am I supposed to…take this?” he slurred out.

“Well…” it started, reaching over to brush the messy hair out of its mate’s face. To its delight, mate did not even have enough control over himself to move away from the gentle touch. “Sssspidey ssshould consssider thisss our apology” it muttered out. “Try not to worry. We would never do anything to hurt mate…” it promised quietly, before lowly adding on, “even though mate did everything to hurt ussss.”

With Spidey in his new state, the creature had no trouble spreading his legs and positioning itself between the human’s thighs, laying on its stomach so that its mate’s most sensitive area rested dormant in front of its eyes. The creature licked its lips as the primal, lust filled instincts took over.

Without another word, the creature gently wrapped its fingers around its mate’s limp penis and pressed its lips against the tip. Spidey gasped and whined quietly, but this didn’t stop the tainted mercenary from wrapping its tongue around the base and taking the piece into its mouth. Its baby boy trembled and moaned as the heat wrapped around his hardening dick, and the creature did its best not to smile.

“No I…don’t, this isn’t…” the creature heard its mate mumble, but it really wasn’t listening. Not when it was concentrating so hard on mate’s needy dick in its mouth. It had to be careful with its new teeth so close to such a sensitive area, and it wanted to do a good job. So without paying its mate’s words too much mind, the creature began to slowly bob its head up and down in the warm part, relishing the feeling, the taste, and the smell. Soon, the creature found itself salivating, its drool falling down its chin and pooling on the human’s skin below.

The tainted mercenary glanced up to the human’s blushing face, watching as his half-conscious mate bit his lip and trembled at the other’s hot mouth sucking his part dry. It was so easy to put mate over the edge. Especially when it was using Wade’s technique to do it. Then again, sucking off an attention deprived mate probably should have been easy to do, anyway.

Another moan from its baby boy invited the creature to use its technique faster, bobbing its head faster, sucking him off harder, and causing the human to moan out the host’s name. The creature hummed in delight. It could tell he was close. It could feel his dick throbbing against his tongue and taste the precum dripping from the tip. But there was no way he was going to let its fun end so soon. Before the human could finish, the creature unraveled its tongue from the soaking wet part and let it fall from its mouth, much to its mate’s dismay.

“You…teasing me,…asshole…?” it heard it’s mate complain, but went silent again once the creature reached under the hero’s knees and pulled them up to his stomach, exposing everything. The creature stared in awe at the beautiful sight. Such a cute mate.

“No. Jussst, admiring one.”

Peter felt his face burn hot with embarrassment. Not only was this thing teasing him, but it was trying to humiliate him as well. And there wasn’t a damn thing the hero could do about it. Hell, he didn’t even have enough strength to keep his eyelids open to see what this monster intended on doing next to embarrass him, let alone stop it from doing it. But he had a pretty good idea.

The human could feel the creature’s hot breath hovering over his newly exposed area, causing him to tense. It was so close to him, only a few inches away, but that wasn’t the worst of it. After the monster released one if his legs, Peter could hear it panting quietly, a rhythmic noise hidden beneath the heavy breathing. At first, he had no idea what it was doing, but after a few moments of hearing the sound of its hand’s friction against its probably huge dick, the hero realized its intentions and went into an uncontrolled panic.

“You…can’t. Please…” he tried to say clearly, but those goddamn drugs…he could hardly open his mouth now. He couldn’t even speak anymore. The drugs, whatever the hell they were, had come into full effect, and now he was truly helpless.

Something wet and messy dripped against his exposed opening, followed by a finger press against him. Slowly, the finger entered through his sore ass, and Peter gasped. The pain was so intense, probably from the, trauma, he suffered last night with Venom. He wasn’t completely healed from it, and simply touching the sensitive areas only further aggravated the nerves there. He balled his fists against the bedframe and clenched his teeth, trying to take it, but there was no way he could. It was pushing so deep inside of him, the human couldn’t control the tears that formed in his closed eyes and fell down his red cheeks. A low groan broke through his lips and must have caught the other’s attention, because after making the sound, the creature instantly stopped its movements.

“Mate?” it called out quietly. Peter made an attempt to answer, but couldn’t. He was essentially paralyzed. When the creature didn’t get an answer, the creature pressed on.

“Mate doesss…doesss thisss hurt?”

The hero gave the weakest version of a nod his body would allow, tears still flowing from his eyes. With that, Peter felt the invading finger expel itself from his body, and the pain was instantly gone. He sighed out in relief, but quickly tensed again when it felt the other’s hand reach up and rub the tears from the human’s face. A quiet whine let the human know that the tainted mercenary was now hovering over his blushing face, clearly upset at the human’s crying.

“Oh, baby boy, no…” it whispered out. “Thisss isssn’t what we wanted. We did not want thisss to be painful. We just…”

Peter felt the bed shift as the other laid by his motionless side, its hands still wiping away the remnants of salt water from his face.

“Thisss wasss sssupposssed to be ssspecial for mate” it muttered lowly.

One of the tainted mercenary’s arms went under the human’s body and wrapped around his shoulders while the other hand reached down to grasp the still slimy hard on waiting impatiently for attention. Peter gasped at the surprise touch, and the tears quickly ceased. This close, he could feel the other’s body pressed firmly against his, its large, equally hard dick pressed against his hip. No way it was going to try and fit that thing inside of him. Thank god it decided to stop; the creature would have torn him in half if it had tried to go all the way!

“We are ssso ssssorry, baby boy. We were hoping mate would be healed by now, but, we guessss we mussst wait” it said almost disappointedly as it slowly began pumping the hot piece of flesh in its hand.

“Until then, thisss will have to do.”

Peter inadvertently moaned, and was silenced when the other’s lips pressed against his again. But this time was different. The kiss was gentle, no tongue, thankfully, and would have been enjoyable had Peter not known it was from the psychopath that drugged him.

“That feel good, Ssspidey?” the creature whispered when the kiss was broken, its hand moved faster against the slick penis. The hero moaned in response, earning a quiet chuckle from the other. Fuck these drugs, making him make such embarrassing sounds. Not that he could deny how amazing the other’s hand felt. The pressure was building up fast. How did it know how to make him feel so good? And it wasn’t just the hand that felt great, either. This kissing, its mouth on its dick, it was all fantastic.

And familiar. Why was it so familiar? Almost as if he’d experienced this touching before.

Peter moaned again when the creature picked up the pace, tightening its grip on the sensitive area and moving its hand incredibly faster until the hero’s moaning became loud and lustful. He was so close to the edge, so ready cum all over his motionless body, and it was embarrassing. What happened to all of that fear, all of that rage, the human felt with the other? Why was he suddenly so accepting of being touched this way? Was he that much of a sex addict to overlook all of those awful things…?

Another quick pump of his dick caused the human to put those questions to the back of his head as his body shamelessly shuttered with pleasure. He could feel the precum dripping from his tip, then felt the other’s thumb swipe the warm puddle clean.

“Oh, looksss like mate’sss about to make a messss” he heard the creature tease before slowing its enticing hand moments to a halt.

Peter groaned in irritation and anger, his intense desire to come overpowering his will to save face. He couldn’t believe the needy sounds he heard himself making as he yearned for its hand again.

Another deep kiss easily silenced that noise. The creature crawled over top of him again, and the human flinched, feeling something new and hot brush against his lustful part. The creature hummed at the touch, and Peter soon realized that that hot thing pressed against his dick was nothing other than another dick. A much larger one, at that.

And then the creature began to move. The friction of the two penises rubbing together was sensational, but hardly enough to make him come. The human couldn’t help but moan helplessly into the other’s mouth as the creature’s part threatened to make him lose himself. His mind began to go hazy again, he felt so tired, yet the urge to come was the only thing keeping him conscious. God, why did this thing intend on teasing him to much? Thank goodness he couldn’t speak; he’d be begging for a finish by now.

“Patiencssse, baby boy” it muttered as it grinded, then paused again. Before Peter could protest, he moaned out, the creature having reached down and wrapped its fingers against both of their appendages. “We wanna come, too.”

Peter’ dick smothered in attention was more than enough to put him over the edge. He felt his body shake and shutter from the desired heat, and soon the feeling became just too much for him to handle.

It only took three strong strokes of its large, hot hand before the brunette was slurring out Wade’s name and coming all over his naked stomach. Peter heard the creature groan from above, its pumping quickening before the human felt another splash of hot liquid hit his body. He could feel that it was messy, and everywhere, but Peter wasn’t awake enough to even care. After finally releasing his pressure, the hero fainted, leaving his unconscious body defenseless against any additional assault from the creature.

The other tilted its head at the sight.

“Baby boy?”

The creature reached over and caressed the human’s sleeping face, assuring that he was truly asleep before it leaned down to steal a few more kisses from him.

“Oh Ssspidey” it moaned between its barrage of kisses, savoring the taste and texture of the other’s sleeping mouth. It was different, having him perfectly still while giving such an affectionate kiss, but it still felt amazing.

Once it finally had its fill, the creature leaned up to take a good look at its unconscious lover. With his eyes closed and stomach covered in both other their come, Spidey looked absolutely spent. There was no way he was going to be waking up for quite a few hours, so at least the creature would be able to spend some quality time with mate before it had to deal with his defiance again.

After taking one more final kiss, the tainted mercenary rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. It stepped over to the bathtub, plugged the drain and turned the faucet on, allowing the warm water to flow.

“Want a bath, mate?” it called out, as if expecting an answer. Of course, it didn’t receive one, but it smiled anyway as if the hero had agreed and quickly returned to the other’s side.

It walked around the bed and sat on the edge beside of him. It reached over and clawed through the webs that retrained his hands, letting them fall limp above his head against the bed. Once he was free, the creature reached under the human’s back and sat him up, letting the come covering his stomach to drip down onto his thighs.

“What a messssy boy” it teased, then began to slowly unravel the bandages wrapped around his chest. From what it could see, the claw marks on his back obtained from his attacker had healed completely; there wasn’t even scarring, much to the other’s relief. After removing the rest of the bandages from his head and pulling back the symbiotic cast from his arm, the creature was delighted to see that he was one hundred percent healed up from his injuries.

The creature reached under his body and picked him up from the warm bed, keeping him cradled in its arms as it carried him to the nearly filled bathtub.

After testing the water with its foot, the tainted mercenary slowly lowered its baby boy into the water, sitting him up against the back so he wouldn’t be completely submerged. The creature knelt beside the human, grabbed a nearby washcloth and began cleaning the mess from his stomach as well as the rest of him. It was careful and slow with its movements, never rubbing too hard or too fast with the cloth. It wanted to cherish this time, since it knew it was only a matter of time before mate was going to wake up and try to leave it all alone again, probably to race back to the hospital and see that blonde.

Unfortunately for mate, the creature made sure that the old host wouldn’t be there for mate to enjoy. Even if Spidey did manage to somehow escape from its control, it would be damned to simply allow that thing to at the hospital to be there for mate to see.

But none of that was important now. Right now, Spidey needed all of the attention he could handle. So the creature gave it to him. It washed his body, cleaned and combed through the bird’s nest on top of his head, and even went as far as to add soap to the water for a bubble bath.

“Thisss mussst feel nice, having all thisss attention” it murmured, leaning down to rest its chin on the side of the tub.

“Mate’sss gonna be hungry when mate wakesss up again. What isss mate gonna want to eat? We don’t have a lot in the fridge but, maybe mate wantsss takeout?” it asked.

Spidey remained silent, and the creature hummed at his side as it thought of what its baby boy would like. Spidey always loved pizza, especially from that new place that opened a few blocks away. Maybe it could get a box for him. But then, how was it going hide Spidey’s medicine in it? It would look obvious.

“Don’t worry mate, whatever we get, it’ll tassste great” the creature promised.

The creature let the human soak in the warm water for a few more minutes before pulling him out and drying him thoroughly with a towel. Once he was nice and dry, the tainted mercenary carried him back to the bedroom.

After laying him down on the mattress and putting a fluffed pillow under his head, the tainted mercenary did not leave the human's side. It laid down with him, spoke kind words to him, and even teased his body a bit as he slept peacefully in its arms.

"Sssspidey..." It cooed, nuzzling against the hickey stained neck and sighing out. It was only at this time that the creature had realized how much time Spidey had spent in this room. Of course its mate wanted to leave so badly. He had been confined to this small space since the day he was bought here. Plus, it wasn't healthy to keep mate in one space all day.

In order to combat this, the creature rose from the bed and took its mate in its arms. The creature carried mate from the small bedroom and back into the living room and sat him down on the cleanest side of the couch in front of the television. The creature smiled, watching as the human's head slumped unconsciously to the side.

"When wasss that lassst time mate watched tv, hmm? Alwaysss working sssso hard, but it isss good to relax a little..."

The creature grabbed the remote hidden under the dirty magazine and turned the tv on. The creature sat beside its mate and put its arm around the human's slumped shoulders. It made sure to flip to baby boy's favorite channels on, doing its best to avoid those boring reruns the creature was so fond of.

Unfortunately, baby boy’s favorite shows depicted nothing more than animal documentaries and space exploration lectures. The creature could hardly stay attentive to the boring channel. Not an hour later and the creature found itself laying down on its side, its head comfortably resting on its mate's warm thighs as it struggled to stay awake.

Before the creature could even think about falling asleep, it jumped up from its comfortable position, an irritatingly familiar beeping flooding the quiet space. The creature cursed under its breath before standing up and walking over the small wrist watch on the living room table.

"Sssorry, baby boy" it said, shutting off the beeping and resetting the alarm for the same time tomorrow.

"We forget we have a pet to feed now."

After setting the watch back down and shutting off the television, the creature leaned down to the sleeping male and picked him back up in his arms. It returned him to the bedroom and laid him back down, then covered his nude body with the warm comforter to protect mate from the chilly air plaguing its apartment.

"We will be back ssssoon" it promised as it stood at the side of the bed, then frowned. Despite having left mate alone for some time every day, the creature was still so uncomfortable with doing so. Mate would be all alone again, without attention, and the tainted mercenary hated the idea.

Still, it kept reminding itself that it would be back soon enough. Mate would have to be okay until then.

So, after a departing kiss on the human's lips, the creature webbed the human's ankle to the leg of the bed for safe measure and stepped out of the apartment and into the sunny city.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

It never took the creature long to reach its pet. Regardless of how busy Spidey kept it, the tainted mercenary always appeared around the same time every day, believing that it was good to ensure that its pet knew when its new owner would return so he had time to tidy himself up.

Unfortunately, on this particular day, it seemed as if pet did was not keeping track of the time. At first the creature stood outside of the window and said nothing, opting to watch its pet rest on the torn mattress in the middle of the old, abandoned apartment room. But despite the human’s poor living arrangements, the creature believed it was being rather generous. And it wasn’t exactly sure why. With his hands tied in front of his body and his mouth webbed shut, the blonde had plenty of leeway to comb his hair and wash his face with the supplies the creature had left for him. It was even kind enough to keep painkillers and lube nearby the bed whenever the creature wanted to play. The only thing its pet needed to do was to be prepared for it. It was the least he could do, with the creature having taken such good care not to kill him prematurely.

But why? The creature stood there grumbling to itself, half of it wanting to maim and kill the human that put bruises on its mate while the other half of it couldn’t help but yearn to ravage him on the mattress. With the mercenary’s hatred and the symbiotic alien’s lust for control and connection, it was difficult to make a decision on what it should do with Eddie.

But, like everything else in its life, the creature had to compromise.

After watching him for some time, the creature raised the window and stepped inside. Upon entering the room, the human stirred in his sleep, but still did not wake. It closed the window behind it and covered with window with the curtains, blocking the bright sunlight from illuminating the rotting apartment. But even in the darkness, the creature had no trouble examining the filthy sight that laid before its eyes.

Upon stepping up closer to the blonde, the creature could see that the human was covered dried blood, bruises, and other messy and unpleasant things. Eddie was pretty thin when the tainted mercenary checked him out of the hospital early, but now he was so weak and frail, probably due to the creature intentionally failing to serve him a proper meal. The creature tilted its head, pondering how long the human would last if the creature continued not to feed him. By the looks of things now, it wouldn’t be very long.

Not that half of it necessarily cared.

After staring at his condition for a moment, the tainted mercenary leaned over to grab a fistful of its pet’s hair and yank him up to its eye level. The once peaceful human shot his eyes open and let out a bloodcurdling scream under the webs that covered his face. The human reached up to take hold of the creature’s hand, as if it were going to help alleviate the pain as he hung above the floor by the hairs on his head.

The creature smirked in delight at the weak sounds the other made.

“Good morning, pet” it said quietly as its smirk grew wider. The human’s blue eyes looked up and glared at the white dots that watched him, the anger and fear clearly present on its pet’s face. After spending a moment of silence and hate-filled stares, the creature reached up to remove the webs from the other’s mouth and released his head. The human fell to his knees on the mattress with a grunt and rubbed the top of his head where the monster had held him.

“Oh, don’t be ssso dramatic” the creature teased as it stood above him. “Eddie wasss sssupposssed to be awake to greet ussss, anyway.”

The human said nothing to this, only glaring hatred at his captive. After the pain at the top of his head subsided, the human balled his fist, gritted his teeth and quickly changed the subject to something a little more important to him.

“…where’s Peter?” he asked, his voice frail but his tone as stern and hostile as he could make it. But, just like every other day, the creature ignored the human’s request for answers about the brunette. Instead, the tainted mercenary went down on one knee, and smiled in his face, enjoying that amazing glare the other was giving it.

“We are sssurprisssed Eddie hasss lasssted sssso long with ssso little to eat. Mussst be hungry” it said quietly, its eyes trailing down to examine the skin and bones left on the human’s stomach.

 “Don’t worry. We will feed pet today” the creature teased with a huge smile. The human seemed to tense at the sick joke, but did his best to remain focused on his interrogation.

“I said, what the fuck did you do to Pe-!?” he pressed on, but went silent when the creature took hold of the human’s hair again and yanked his face into the front of his crotch. Eddie gasped at the sudden movement, but quickly shut his mouth and turned his face to the side. The human groaned as the grip on his head was tightened, but continued to weakly fight and struggle against the creature’s hold.

“Eddie…” the creature sighed out, annoyance poorly hidden in its voice. “Can’t fight thisss forever. We mean, pet _can_ but…”

Another tight grip on the human’s head and Eddie’s eyes began to water. The creature couldn’t help but smile as every ounce of defiance slowly diminished from the human’s sharp glare.

“Pet’sss forever won’t lassst for very long. Essspecially if pet doesssn’t eat sssomething.”

The human continued to try to defy and fight, but seemed to calm down quite a bit after his energy depleted, and after coming to the realization that the creature was right about fighting. At least now, in this moment, he’d have to save whatever energy he had left and thing of a more practical way of escaping. For now, he had to play along.

 The creature hummed at the sight of the human’s obedience. Slowly, the creature tilted its head back and allowed its hard appendage to fall from its crotch and reveal itself to the startled human. Before Eddie could struggle against the creature again, the tainted mercenary grabbed hold of its hard on and pressed the tip against the other’s closed lips. The human cringed, but whined out in pain when the grip on his head slowly became too much to bear. He could feel patches of his head beginning to tear away as the creature’s hold tightened with each passing moment of defiance. Without any other choice, the human slowly parted his lips, allowing himself to take in the tip of the creature’s penis.

A moan caught the human off guard, and he glanced up at the creature that still held his hair. With its head back, eyes narrowed, and tongue barely in its mouth, it was quite clear that the creature enjoyed humiliating the blonde quite a bit. Eddie couldn’t help but give it a disgusted looked before turning its eyes back down to the massive piece of flesh it needed to satisfy. The faster it was over, the faster this thing would stop abusing him and leave him alone.

Out of his desire for the creature to go away, the human began to work harder. His mouth slowly bobbed up and down on the tip before opening his mouth wider to allow more of it inside. The creature was massive in his mouth, there was no way all of it could fit. But the human did his best to make it work, managing to suck down nearly half of the creature’s dick without gagging.

The creature moaned again, then let out an extremely taunting chuckle.

“Pet mussst be very hungry. Doesss Eddie want it sssso badly?” it teased, as it would normally do during a time like this. And, just like every day it came, the human did his best to ignore it. With its penis shoved halfway down his throat, Eddie tried to think of other things to distract him from the horrors of what was happening to.

Things like Peter.

Eddie missed him so much, he was beginning to have dreams about him. After the brunette failed to visit him in the hospital like he had promised, Eddie was certain that he had been abandoned again. That was, of course, until this monstrosity came crawling through the hospital window to return him to this damned place. Not only had Wade probably done something terrible to Peter, but it had taken away the one thing the blonde truly needed in life: his symbiote. And seeing his alien grasped around this disgusting mercenary was more painful than anything this monster had subjected him to. But there was nothing he could do about it at this point. Instead he sat on his knees with a dick stuffed in his mouth, jealous, loathing, starving, and so very lonely.

Another loud moan took the human’s attention and he looked up. He mentally sighed, having recognized the expression the creature wore, and languorously prepared for the mess that would quickly flood into his mouth.

Eddie flinched back, but the hand on his hair kept him in place as heat expelled from the creature’s tip and down his throat. The human cringed; no matter how many times it would do this, he’d never get used to the disgusting taste. Still, the human wouldn’t dare try to spit the mess out, sadly thinking back to the horrific beating he received the last time he tried to reject the creature’s ‘gift.’ So, he sat there and swallowed as much as he could, only letting a few drips fall from his lips and down his chin. It was only a little bit lost, compared to the river flowing from this thing.

The blonde looked up as the flow slowly came to a halt and met with the creature’s eyes watching him.

“Did pet eat it all?” it asked quietly, smirking only after the human gave it a single nod. The creature pulled the human’s hair back, forcing the dick to pop out of his mouth. Eddie looked away, blushing and humiliated, as he tilted his head up and opened his mouth in order to prove that the deed had been done properly. Only then did the creature finally release his hair.

The tainted monstrosity chuckled as Eddie wiped the remaining mess from his chin.

“Happy endingssss are the besssst” it said happily as its dick slowly made its way back into hiding. “Essspecially from pet.”

The human kept his eyes low and away, worried that getting into any more of a confrontation would lead to the creature’s stay being extended. He wanted the fucker to leave so badly, but it seemed intent of taunting and teasing its captive by petting the top of his head as if he were an animal.

“We wonder if Ssspidey will ever come around and give usss a happy ending, too” it clearly said to try and get a rise out of the blonde. Eddie clenched his teeth at the very idea, but remained silent, seeing what the creature was trying to do. Still, he couldn’t help but worry about it trying to do something like this to Peter. What if the brunette was in a similar situation? Where was it hiding him? The human looked up, ready to ask, even beg, for information about his missing lover when he paused, seeing the dirty smirk wide across its face. It was with this expression that Eddie soon realized that no matter how many times he’d ask, there was no way the creature was ever going to give him the benefit of knowing that Peter was alright. It would tease him, manipulate him, and use him until it became bored or he was too dead to do so. Whichever came first…

Unless he could find a way to escape from this place and find Peter on his own. It was his only other option. It was the only glimmer of hope the blonde could hold onto, so he did.

After a moment of silence, the creature reached up and webbed the human’s mouth shut again without warning. It stood up to its feet and finally made its way toward the window.

“Eddie ssshould greet usss properly next time we arrive” it warned quietly before opening the curtains and blinding the human with the new sunrays that entered the room. The creature slid the window open and stepped through, grinning as it shut it closed and went on its way to probably terrorize the missing human.

And once again, Eddie was left on his own. He cringed at the taste still present in his mouth, wanting to spit it out but unable to do with the webs all over his face. The human huffed through his nose, assuming that the creature had webbed him this way for that very purpose. But instead of fuming, the human took a seat on the edge of the mattress and pulled his knees into his chest in order to keep warm in the chilly apartment room.

The room was cold, musky, decrepit, but at least it wasn’t all bad. The blonde’s eye rose up to the far wall, enjoying the only thing he could in the filthy living space. Even with all its manipulating, the creature had failed to remove the wall of newspaper photos of the superhero. Eddie would spend hours of his day staring at wall, appreciating the brunette’s unique angle shots and artistry. The collection of photos was amazing, and yet, almost torturous, as the blonde worried so much about his lover’s well-being.

Maybe that is why the creature allowed all of Peter’s memorobelia to remain here. To serve as a constant reminder of what he could never have.

Not that Eddie could have Peter, anyway.

As the human laid down on his side and stared at the photos, he couldn’t help but remember that last moment with the hero in the hospital. Despite everything the humans did to one another in that moment, Eddie could tell that Peter was uncomfortable. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Peter was trying to say before he was interrupted by the nurses. It was obvious that Eddie’s lover did not love him the way the blonde needed him to, and it hurt more than anything he was feeling now. After everything Eddie had done, both as a human and as a monster, Peter never learned how to love the flawed and lonely male. And it bought tears to his eyes as he considered the idea that Peter probably wasn’t thinking twice about him. Why would he? After all the pain he’d caused him, he didn’t deserve to be in his memories.

But despite all of this, Eddie would still keep Peter in mind. He would worry about him, dream about him, and love him all the same. And he’d leave this place and find him, and apologize for everything he’d done. And it would all be okay. Somehow, someday, he’d get his happy ending, too.

But for now, he would stay there, obedient and hungry and cold, until his owner returned to torture him tomorrow…

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

By the time the creature returned to its own apartment, it was late afternoon. Fortunately, it managed to stop by the pizza shop Spidey liked so much and steal a few boxes from the delivery guy as he was on his way to make a delivery. It was a lucky grab; most of the toppings on the pizzas were Spidey’s favorite, so it wouldn’t be an issue. Plus, with all of the toppings, it be easy to add in mate’s medicine on top.

Still, it was running behind schedule. It had spent so much time feeding its pet that it hadn’t realized how late it was. Spidey wouldn’t stay relaxed forever. He’d be waking up relatively soon, and if the creature was going to continue to get mate to stay willingly, the room had to be set up properly. So after dropping the boxes of pizza on the kitchen counter, the creature returned to Spidey’s side to evaluate his condition. With a loving smile, the creature concluded that mate was still very relaxed. It still had a little bit of time.

“We’re ssssorry we’re late” it said quietly, then reached over to remove the comforter hiding its mate’s nude body. The creature smiled at the sight. He’d nearly forgotten how perfect mate’s body was. The human shuttered as the warm covers were taken from him, but quickly stopped when the creature laid by his side and pulled him into its much warmer body.

“It’sss okay, baby boy” it whispered.

But the creature was wrong. Despite the appearance of deep sleep, Spidey was on the verge of waking up. As the creature reached under the human’s body to hold him closer, the brunette began to stir in his sleep and mumble, causing the tainted mercenary to tense.

“…W..de…no….”

The creature remained perfectly still, silently praying that its mate’s eyes wouldn’t open just yet. Its heart raced as it waited for Spidey to stop moving in its arms, feeling itself going into a panic. Fortunately for it, Spidey did not wake up. But now that it was clear that the human’s medicine had worn off, the tainted mercenary would have to kick its staging into hyper drive.

With extreme caution, the creature stepped out of bed without causing any more disturbance to the human. Then, it quickly walked to the other side of the room to the dresser and retrieved the roll of bandages from the medkit to redress the human’s torso and head. This was a critical part in staging for mate. It had to make sure everything looked exactly the same from before mate woke up that morning, and that included his bandages. Even with his body healed up, it was important for mate not to suspect a thing.

It would be troublesome if he suddenly realized how long he’d actually been staying there with the creature.

With the room set, bandages on, new symbiotic cast in place, and a departing kiss on the forehead, Spidey was ready to awaken again. The creature took the comforter and covered his nude body once more. It whined quietly at this, finding it somewhat disappointing to see that pretty body hidden away yet again.

Before it was tempted to lay beside its mate and risk disturbing him, the creature forced itself to leave the room and tend to the pizza.

But before doing so, the tainted mercenary had some chores to deal with. First, the tainted mercenary took time to wash any dishes associated with the pancakes it had made that morning.  The task was relatively easy compared to other days. Thank goodness Spidey didn’t throw a fit and break any of the plates this time after realizing he’d been drugged; it only would have only made cleaning that much harder for it.

After cleaning up in the kitchen, the creature reached down into the nearby lazy Susan and pushed it open. Inside was a spice rack full of spices the creature rarely used, other than those Spidey liked in his pancakes. It seemed like a silly thing to have, now that it thought about it, but the spice rack quickly became an excellent hiding spot for the orange pill bottle that contained Spidey’s medicine.

The creature reached down to pull the bottle from its hiding place and raised it to its eyelevel, examining the tiny white pills filling up less than half of the container. The creature frowned, suddenly realizing it was becoming short in supply of Spidey’s medication.

Not that finding more rohypnol was going to be difficult.

The host had come across quite a few of these pills as he searched for his target down in Mexico. Finding these drugs down there was as easy as finding Skittles in the States. The Cartel seemed to be obsessed with hoarding these things, and at first Wade didn’t really seem to understand why. But after doing some research, and taking a few doses out of sheer curiosity, the mercenary quickly realized the usefulness of these tiny yet powerful pills.

Not that the mercenary wanted to use such a thing on his baby boy. These things had the potential to be dangerous if used incorrectly, but the creature was certain it knew what it was doing. It even took time to research the substance and learn all of its side effects: drowsiness, confusion, disorientation.

And amnesia.

The creature poured a few of the pills in its hand and returned the bottle to its hiding place. Next came the difficult part. Using a separate bowl, the creature smashed the tiny pills down to a fine powder. And then it turned its attention to the food. Every slice was sprinkled over with enough medicine to put its baby boy down; Spidey had the potential to take any piece, after all. Fortunately, the overload of sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese made hiding the medicine an easy task. Spidey wouldn’t suspect a-

“Venom?” a small voice whispered from behind, and the creature instantly froze in place. It could have sworn its heart skipped a beat as it quickly dashed the last of the powder on the pie and shut the box closed before turning around and facing the source of the sound.

It was mate. And he was wide awake. But upon seeing its mate’s beautiful brown eyes watch it, it couldn’t help but notice how tired and exhausted mate appeared, as if this entire time he hadn’t gotten any sleep. He kept his weight against the doorframe as he watched on, his hand holding his bandaged forehead as if it were causing the poor human pain. The creature frowned at the sight. Had it put too much medicine inside the pancakes last time?

“Mate” the creature called out quietly and took a step forward, but paused when mate’s body tensed and he staggered back. The creature raised its palms as a sign of compliance.

“It’sss okay. It’sss okay, Sspidey” the creature tried to say, but went silent when mate shut his eyes and shook his head.

“No, it’s…you’re not, Venom, you’re…” the human muttered, and the creature smiled. It was slightly concerned when mate called it that name, but it seemed as if he was slowly beginning to come around again. The creature lowered its hands to its side and nodded in agreement to the human’s pondering.

“That’sss right mate. We are Wade.”

Peter looked up at the creature, his tired and examining eyes unreadable to it. But one thing was quite clear. Mate was scared. He looked so uncomfortable, so out of place that it caused the creature to frown at the facial expressions he made. If only he were to relax a little. The creature took a step to the size, revealing the boxes of pizza its body blocked from view.

“Um…Ssspidey mussst be hungry, yessss? We bought pizza” it said, trying to give the best, closed lip smile it could.

To its delight, Spidey nodded instantly upon seeing all of the food, but did not move from the safety of the doorframe. As his eyes traveled back and forth from the pizza boxes to the creature standing beside them, the fear and worry began to consume him.

“I…no, I just…” he began, holding his pained head. “I just want to go home. This isn’t right. I just…I want to go” the human mumbled out, as if on the verge of tears. The creature did not answer the request immediately. It was so tired of having to hear its mate complain about wanting to go and probably visit that disgusting blonde. It was so infuriating, and yet, the creature did its best to keep a smile on its face before giving mate its final answer.

“We can talk about it. Over pizza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. There will be a sequel ;}


End file.
